Homónimos
by Akiko Koori
Summary: Replanteando el libro 7. Continuación de "Un pequeño problema de ¿familia?". Harry tiene una misión muy importante con respecto a aquello que ata a Voldemort a la vida, sin embargo no puede dejar de lado el hecho de que Draco los traicionó.
1. Chapter 1

**Homónimos**

_Aún cuando se escuche igual, tus labios jamás pronunciarán la palabra "traición" con el mismo significado que mis labios le han dado._

**Resumen:**

Había una cosa totalmente cierta que Harry Potter no podía negar: estaba persiguiéndolo.

Sabía que sería difícil cumplir con ambos cargos, pero no era posible dejar uno para después. Si las cosas le salían mal, no habría un después.

Así que tendría que hacerse tiempo para cumplir ambas cosas. Las dos eran importantes.

**Nota**: Continuación de "Un pequeño problema de... ¿familia?"

No pensaba subirlo a ff, pero creo que no se pierde nada.

_No tenía tiempo para pensar en ti y todo el dolor que provocó la traición que nos jugaste. No quería._

_Sin embargo el malestar insistió en aplastar mi corazón. El dolor era insoportable; lo suficiente como para desear no sentirlo. Ya no quería sentir._

_Sí, de pronto descubrí eso. Lo deseaba con tanta fuerza como algún día añoré que me amaras._

_Dos deseos contrarios... Ambos igual de fuertes._

_Las circunstancias no me permitían jugar ambos juegos, así que pensé en una tercera opción: voy a atraparte._

_Voy a hacer que te arrepientas por darme ambos deseos._

_Voy a regresarte el dolor que me has provocado._

**Capítulo uno**

El ambiente era frío. Seguramente se trataba de una atmósfera inusual para la gente que habitaba el pequeño pueblo, lo que pudo provocar la soledad en sus calles, mandando a la mierda el plan original que lo llevó hacia allí, en primer lugar.

Bueno, el plan original se arruinó desde que Harry alcanzó a observar de reojo esa tupida cabellera rubia. Ahora le parecía imposible volver a concentrarse en aquello que lo llevó hasta ahí. Menos mal que el frío había dejado de importar desde que pudo dar alcance al chico.

Un jadeo detuvo los pensamientos de Harry. Instintivamente presionó más su mano contra la boca del rubio, volvió a presionar descuidadamente las caderas entre las piernas desnudas y sintió claramente la fricción que el resbaloso interior le regalaba. Entonces tuvo la sensación insana de poder; especialmente cuando Draco estiró una mano hacia su pecho, intentando empujar, sin éxito.

Draco no pudo eludirlo. Harry lo cazó con la misma sorpresa que sintió al verlo caminar, precisamente en ese pueblo. No sabía qué hacía el rubio ahí, y no le importaba averiguarlo. Todo lo que podía pensar estaba relacionado con ese irrefutable aroma a sexo, escuchando los gemidos ahogados del rubio, a quien había sometido hacía apenas diez minutos y ahora violaba con ridícula urgencia.

Sí, lo estaba violando. Y, sorprendentemente, lo estaba logrando.

Meses y meses buscando información relacionada con el rubio que no le llevaron a nada eran capaces de eliminar cualquier atisbo de cordura.

Harry deslizó la mano con la que cubría la boca del rubio hacia ese pecho agitado y apretó con rabia la tela de la ropa que vestía.

En ese momento podría admitir que deseaba dañarlo. Por eso lo persiguió desde que pudo verlo en ese pueblucho. Los breves segundos que Malfoy mostró sorpresa al verlo fueron substituidos por una seguridad odiosa y sólo el hecho de que no pudo escapar a las acciones de Harry, compensaron la rabia que bulló de su pecho.

Draco Malfoy parecía estar atrapado, pero no estaba vencido. Y sólo los inconfundibles sonidos de dolor que escapaban involuntariamente de su garganta mostraban que se trataba de un ser humano y no de ese fantasma al que Harry estuvo persiguiendo desde que toda esa ridiculez empezó.

Harry deseaba más. Más jadeos de dolor. Quería verlo recordar que no había permitido el sexo y luchar inútilmente por liberarse.

Arañarlo. Lastimarlo. Romperlo.

No había podido tocar su corazón. Lo sabía porque esa mirada gris continuaba retándolo, pese a que el dolor físico la tenía empañada de lágrimas. Eso sólo aumentaba la furia irracional de Harry, quien empujaba con mayor violencia, sin importarle en absoluto.

De pronto Malfoy dejó de resistirse. Estiró una mano para colocarla en el cuello de Harry y enganchó un dedo en esa fina cadena. Deslizó la punta por el frío metal como si se tratase de una caricia hasta sostener el óvalo.

-¿Vas a dejar que te posea, Potter? -murmuró el rubio con un extraño tono de molestia.

Harry no se dio cuenta que había detenido sus empujes para mirar la lenta manera en que los dedos de Draco se deslizaban por cada eslabón metálico de la cadena donde pendía la joya. Sólo entonces frunció el ceño y arrancó el guardapelo del agarre del rubio. Sostuvo sus caderas y lo volvió a penetrar, arrancando un sorpresivo grito de dolor.

-¿Y qué? -retó con furia - ¿No es lo que quiere Vold...?

-No digas su nombre -Draco colocó ambas manos sobre la boca del moreno, impidiéndole continuar.

-¡No estás en posición de pedir nada! -gruñó Harry con más enfado.

-Mi posición es curiosa, ¿cierto, Potter? -el muy jodido sonrió. No debería sonreír. Se suponía que debería suplicar. Disculparse por lo que hizo a Sirius. ¡Lo que hizo al propio Harry! -. Deja de perseguirme -recomendó el rubio - o el próximo cuerpo que dejaré dormido será el tuyo. Y eso podría molestar a mi señor, ¿sabes? Creo que tiene otros panes para ti.

Descarado, arrogante e impetuoso. No mostraba pizca de arrepentimiento por lo que hizo. Aún cuando eso destruyó la familia de Harry.

El chico no había logrado recuperarse de la sorpresa cuando vio que la espalda del rubio se arqueaba al mismo tiempo que ambos brazos se engancharon en su cuello. La acción aumentó la fricción, allá abajo, borrando el poco raciocinio que aún quedaba a Harry, haciéndole emitir un ronco gemido de placer.

Draco continuó haciendo eso hasta hacerle alcanzar el orgasmo. Los escasos segundos en que el cuerpo y la guardia de Harry se derrumbaron fueron suficientes para que el rubio lo empujara exitosamente para escapar y desaparecer con una velocidad asombrosa.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

Malfoy se le había escapado.

Los siguientes minutos fueron suficientes para que Harry se diera cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido todo. Intentó reanudar la acción que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar, pero los _dementores_ se lo pusieron bastante difícil. Para colmo no pudo hacer el encantamiento _patronus_ con éxito. Vaya que le había jodido el humor que el rubio escapara.

Así que regresó al campamento. Claro que el chico no había tenido tiempo para imaginar lo que le esperaba. De haber sabido lo intratable que el hambre ponía a Ron, se habría esforzado más en ignorar lo frustrado que el escape del rubio lo había dejado. Sin embargo Harry sabía que no era una opción. No cuando la tétrica acción de los _dementores_ tomaba alarmante fuerza, afectando a los habitantes del poblado. En esa situación lo más prudente fue usar el resto de energía para echar a correr.

-Así que seguimos sin comida -resumió Ron con un evidente enfadado tono de voz. ¿es que no le importaba el hecho de que hubiera estado en peligro?

-Basta, Ron -defendió Hermione. A Harry le pareció una acción irritante y escuchar a su mejor amigo no mejoraba su humor.

-¡Pues ve tú a pelearte con los dementores! -replicó Harry a las quejas del pelirrojo-. Apuesto a que será más confortante a verte enfurruñado, criticando por algo que ni siquiera intentas.

-¡Por supuesto! -exclamó Hermione y se acercó a Harry para mirar con insistencia sobre el pecho de su amigo- ¡Dame el Horrocrux, Harry!

La verdad es que el moreno no comprendió la manera en que eso solucionaría el disgusto que tenía hacia la actitud de Ron, pero decidió obedecer. El instante en que la pieza de oro perdió contacto con la piel de Harry, le regresó un poco de cordura y exhaló con sorpresa.

-Cielos -fue lo único que pudo decir y pensó en la violenta persecución que había protagonizado con Malfoy-. Definitivamente se siente mejor andar si él.

Hermione miró a Harry detenidamente. Parecía querer leer su mente sólo con esa acción, a medida que jugaba con el óvalo entre sus dedos.

-¿Habrá alcanzado a poseerte...?

La respiración de Harry se detuvo brevemente antes de comenzar a negar la posibilidad. Agradeció que ella aceptara los argumentos, pero no la propuesta de guardar el artefacto en la tienda. No cuando acababa de recordar que Malfoy hizo una pregunta similar a la de la muchacha.

Al final optaron por trasladar el campamento a otro sitio. Uno donde fue más sencillo conseguir comida y mejorar el ánimo de los chicos.

Harry casi pudo olvidar la preocupación que le inundaba al recordar el momento en que Hermione colocó el Horrocrux sobre su pecho, pero al tomar la guardia esa noche sintió que la incertidumbre volvía a aplastarle. Comprendía que la acción de su amiga era para protegerle, pero no le parecía atractivo saber que ello implicaba arriesgarle. Además le recordaba a Malfoy.

Harry había tenido meses para admitir que recordar al rubio le hacía más daño del visible. La mayoría de las veces prefirió no compartir lo que sentía al respecto. Sabía que Ron estaba dispuesto a darle su merecido al rubio; lo escuchó muchas veces durante los primeros tres meses. Después se tranquilizó un poco, quizá por la apatía que el propio Harry mostraba hacia el asunto. Seguramente llegó a la conclusión de que no valía la pena querer golpear al individuo por el que el moreno no se molestaba en mencionar.

Desde luego que la situación cambió dramáticamente al final del curso, pero incluso en ese momento, el moreno no se molestó en darle relevancia.

Hermione, sin embargo, tenía otra opinión respecto a la situación generada por Draco Malfoy. Ella intentó buscar una explicación a las acciones del rubio; algo que diera evidencia de que todo era una equivocación. Pero lo que ocurrió rompió la poca confianza que alcanzó a depositar en él y se mostró preocupada por lo que Harry pudiera sentir. El chico ya no sabía exactamente lo que debía sentir.

Harry estaba al tanto de la misión que había quedado en sus manos desde la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, pero tuvo problemas por concentrarse en ella, situación que acrecentaba al recordar el papel que Draco Malfoy tuvo con ese injusto suceso.

Harry suspiró y apoyó la barbilla sobre ambas rodillas. Ahora estaba ahí, en algún sitio abandonado del país, haciendo guardia para evitar una desagradable sorpresa. Claro que el moreno no pensaba tener una sorpresa mayor comparada con el instante en que reconoció a Malfoy, en ese pueblo. Cosa que se acentuó ante la insinuación de cierta posesión.

¿Por qué habría de saber que Harry estaba expuesto a ser poseso?

¿Quién pudo darle esa información?

No tenía respuestas a esas inquietudes, lo que hacía más difícil pensar en el rubio, quien ya causaba suficientes conflictos con la mente del moreno. Había ocasiones en las que Harry se encontraba deseando olvidar todo el asunto, las mismas en que comprendía que desear no era suficiente, especialmente si se relacionaba con el rubio. De hecho, bastantes deseos nacían si pensaba en Malfoy; todos y cada uno de ellos se frustraron lentamente, los positivos especialmente.

Los meses debieron calmar un poco la sensación de traición que amenazaba con ahogar al chico, pero debía admitir que no fue así, y lo confirmó en el justo momento que se encontró con el muchacho.

Lo extraño es que no esperaba tener deseos sádicos hacia Draco. Ahora que pensaba con más calma respecto al encuentro, podía admitir que fue inesperado. Lo alarmante es que no resultaba tan repulsivo. Pese a que la acción fue reprobable, la emoción que le dejó no lo fue.

¿Draco Malfoy le había convertido en un monstruo semejante al que Harry debía combatir?

"No olvides tu promesa, Potter... No pusiste condiciones para cumplirla. Así que no la olvides."

¿Y por qué no le preocupaba la posibilidad?

-Tampoco pediste condiciones, una vez que la cumpliera -murmuró a la nada.

o.o.o

La incómoda sensación de la aparición fue lo primero que lo recibió ante la majestuosa mansión. De inmediato sacudió los pies y avanzó con pasos veloces antes de agitar la varita con furia y lanzar un hechizo para camuflar su aroma. Aunque, no opinaba que fuera a oler más a sexo que a tierra, maldición.

La verdad es que Draco Malfoy no tenía tiempo para perderlo en una discusión tonta. Era ello en lo que pensaba mientras caminaba con largas zancadas a través del recibidor de la mansión; haciendo lo posible por no llamar la atención de los adultos que esperaban pacientemente. Ojalá su enfadado gesto transmitiera el mensaje que ocupaba su mente desde que pudo escaparse de ese horroroso pueblo _muggle_, pero uno de los hombres se acercó con clara expresión de ansiedad.

- A un lado, Greyback - siseó Draco con desprecio y avanzó sin aminorar sus pasos, luchando por llegar a la intimidad de su habitación. El único sitio en el que no tenía que ver asquerosos individuos, como ese.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así después de la información que te he dado, Malfoy? - gruñó el hombre con un tono de voz claramente amenazador. Y la verdad es que Draco tenía bastantes cosas de las que preocuparse como para anexar un hombre lobo a la lista de pendientes.

- Sólo cuando me haces perder mi tiempo, idiota - dijo sin amedrentarse. Y es que no podía mostrar debilidad ante la criatura. No podía mostrarse débil ante ninguno de esos asesinos - ¡No había nada que valiera la pena en ese asqueroso pueblo!

- Pero el aroma a sangre...

- ¡¿Y quién te dijo que tenías que informarme sobre cualquier rastro de sangre, imbécil? - se exasperó Draco y volteó a verlo - ¡Tengo una misión específica en todo esto! ¡No puedo perder el tiempo con cuanto rastro de sangre que se te antoje oler!

Greyback no pareció en absoluto intimidado con el despliegue de mal humor del rubio. Cosa que no extrañó a Draco, sabía perfectamente que la aplastante mayoría de todos los mortífagos lo mataría con gusto, especialmente ahora que había logrado lo que otros intentaron inútilmente.

- El aroma a sangre fue el mismo que pude percibir en el ministerio, después de que esos magos escaparon.

Draco sabía lo que Greyback sospechaba. Atrapar a las personas que lograron sorprender al ministerio, pese a lo resguardado que estaba por mortifagos, significaría un enorme regocijo para Voldemort. Especialmente cuando se había encargado de castigar tan cruelmente a los infelices que se atrevieron a informarle la situación. Fue por ello que Greyback fue enviado a buscar un rastro; rastro que llevó a Draco a ese asqueroso pueblo.

- Ve, Malfoy - ordenó Voldemort entonces, con impaciencia, ya que tenía cosas importantes por hacer, cosas que no se molestó en explicar a nadie y de las que nadie preguntaría tampoco - , si hay magos que logren entrar y salir del ministerio, aún con la vigilancia que tiene en estos momentos, me encantaría conocerlos personalmente.

Draco sabía que el tono cínico que el Lord oscuro había utilizado hablaba perfectamente del destino que tendrían esos magos, de ser encontrados y se limitó a obedecer. Como siempre.

- Sólo hay dementores y asquerosos _muggles_ en ese lugar - siseó Draco y decidió que ya había perdido suficiente tiempo en esa absurda charla - . Si es que percibiste el aroma de uno de esos magos, debieron trasladarse. Yo no encontré nada.

El chico dejó zanjado el tema y escapó a su habitación. Podía sentir la penetrante mirada del apestoso hombre, pero no dio muestras de sentirse intimidado.

Cuando finalmente pudo estar en su habitación, dedicó concienzudos minutos a instalar complicadas protecciones y comenzó a quitarse la ropa con enfado, tirándola en la cama.

Greyback volvería a ese pueblo para confirmar lo que Draco le había dicho, pero ya no encontraría nada. Ni aroma a sangre, ni presencia mágica, ni nada. Potter ya debía haber decidido largarse a otro lugar.

El rubio terminó de desnudarse y caminó hasta un librero en donde tomó un vial; después se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde accionó la regadera y se colocó bajo el chorro caliente.

Maldito Potter. Estaba siendo odiosamente descuidado.

El vial se vio apretado por el puño del chico, quien bajó la cabeza para que el agua caliente lavara la mugre en su cabello. Había sido aplastado contra el suelo, aún podía sentir el montón de piedrecillas que se encajaron en su espalda y nuca, aún podía oler el sudor y percibir el frío ambiente, pese a lo caliente que estaban ambos.

- Imbécil... - murmuró con mal humor.

Draco estaba ahí por ordenes de Voldemort, pero no esperaba encontrar a Potter; de hecho Potter no debió dar a conocer su ubicación.

Ya habían pasado meses desde que Draco irrumpió en Hogwarts para cumplir su misión. El tiempo debería haber calmado un poco el ánimo de Potter.

- Es un chico bueno... pero no deja de ser impulsivo... - Draco recordó las bonachonas palabras que el director le dijo justo cuando regresó a cursar el sexto curso.

- Es un chico imbécil... - corrigió Draco con voz baja y miró el vial con enfado, antes de acomodarlo en su trasero, justo en la abertura de sus nalgas - ... un jodido imbécil que no dificulta nada mi trabajo...

Fue incómodo sentir el viscoso líquido que resbaló entre sus piernas. Draco pensó con cinismo que no había sido cómodo sentirlo entrar, pero que la expulsión estaba resultando aún más difícil y bochornosa. Menos mal que Greyback estaba demasiado ocupado en su indignada pataleta, como para detenerse a oler el exagerado aroma a tierra, creado por el hechizo camuflador, que Draco debía tener en el cuerpo, instantes antes de meterse a la regadera. No pensaba que fuera a ser muy agradable que el hombre lobo hubiese percibido el aroma del escurridizo y rápido elegido; después de todo Potter no había sido muy detallista en los preliminares. Tardó más en someterlo que en penetrarlo.

Jodido Potter.

Draco selló perfectamente el vial y terminó de lavarse. Al salir del cuarto de baño se aproximó al escritorio donde colocó el recipiente y se vistió a toda prisa. La visita hecha a ese pueblo lo había atrasado en sus deberes y, pese a que fue orden directa de Voldemort, Draco no pensaba que le fuera a satisfacer saber de una demora con respecto a su plan.

¿Cuánto más tardaría Potter en hacer algo que realmente valiera la pena vigilar? Hasta ahora resultaba bastante inútil intentar averiguar si seguía vivo.

El chico torció los labios y decidió que era momento de regresar al castillo. Tomó el vial y salió de la habitación. Al llegar al recibidor descubrió que Greyback ya no estaba ahí. Él y sus compinches habrían partido a perseguir rebeldes. Si lograba recuperar el rastro de sangre, regresaría a informar a la mansión. Aunque Draco contaba con que la herida que estuviera causando tantos problemas fuera curada; no podía ser llamado a perseguir a cuanto mago prófugo existiera, especialmente cuando nadie más sabía que se trababa de alguien cercano a Potter, pese a que eso les gustaría confirmar.

Ese fue el pensamiento con el que Draco se apareció a las puertas del castillo y con el que penetró para avanzar con pasos rápidos entre los pasillos, hacia las mazmorras.

En una de las esquinas chocó contra uno de los alumnos. El rubio maldijo, antes de mirar la identidad del estudiante y dejar escapar un gesto de odio.

- Mira por donde caminas, Weasley.

La muchacha le miró con una ceja enarcada, antes de continuar con su camino. Draco hubiera podido sacar muchas conclusiones respecto a eso, pero sinceramente no le interesaba; ya se enteraría de lo que la odiosa chiquilla planeaba.

El rubio ignoró el hecho y continuó con su camino. De hecho las cosas se habían vuelto muy tensas en el castillo; lo que no era del todo extraño, luego de que Severus Snape ocupara el cargo de director.

Pocos habían aceptado el hecho con cautela.

Había veces en las que Draco se llegaba a preguntar lo que Potter hubiera hecho, de haberse dignado a regresar al colegio. Después admitió que había sido mejor que desapareciera, aunque ahora comprobaba que el chico no estaba teniendo una actuación brillante, pese a que había logrado maravillas, evitando que le dieran captura.

Cualquier mortifago estaría más que feliz si pudiera entregar a Potter, pero no habían logrado avances presumibles. De todos modos la energía de todos ellos estaba siendo concentrada en eliminar a todos aquellos que se atrevieran a levantar la cabeza y protestar con la situación. El propio Draco había tenido que acudir hacia algunos de esos magos. Aunque no se había atrevido a matarlos precisamente y ahora era el captor de todos ellos. La Mansión Malfoy jamás había tenido prisioneros, no al menos mientras Draco creció en ella. Ahora el chico podía encontrar sentido a la existencia de los fríos calabozos, donde la estancia de los prisioneros parecía más adecuada.

Draco levantó la mirada hacia el oscuro cielo y frunció el ceño posando los ojos en la línea que mostraba la luna. Faltaba tiempo para tener que volver a los calabozos. Después pensó en el vial que había conservado. Un poco de magia extra no estorbaba a nadie, sin embargo sería muy difícil utilizarla, más si provenía de ese tipo de muestras.

Bien, tendría que investigar al respecto. No era como si estuviese alejado de los polvosos volúmenes de magia desde el sexto curso, y de todos modos había sido instruido perfectamente sobre todo lo que debía conocer, antes de comenzar a planear la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.

Draco suspiró. Penetró a la sala común de Slytherin y se aseguró de hacer que sus pasos resonasen con seguridad mientras caminaba a su habitación.

Todos debían saber que había regresado, así como todos supieron que salió de misión.

Todos debían estar seguros del bando en el que estaba.

Fue un mes después que la monotonía en el colegio se vio violentada. Hasta entonces Draco había asociado los problemas con Harry Potter, lo que se había ido, desde que el chico decidió no volver al séptimo curso. Ahora comprendía que la influencia que había dejado era un poco más que de admiración. Lo que no daba seguridad a sus estúpidos fans.

-¿En serio? -Draco frunció el ceño y decidió colocar el tenedor a un lado del plato- ¿Para qué querrían arriesgarse por ese cacharro?

-La espada de Gryffindor no es ningún cacharro -susurró Pansy, aunque no parecía muy interesada por que le creyeran- De todos modos me parece una completa estupidez. Cualquiera pensaría que la partida de Potter se llevaría los problemas también.

Draco no tuvo que levantar la mirada para saber que todos los ojos de los alumnos sentados en la mesa estaban clavados en él. De nuevo se preguntó lo que esperaban comprobar al hacer eso. Siempre que el nombre de Potter salía a relucir era lo mismo.

¿No había dado suficientes muestras del lado en el que estaba?

-Estuvo suficiente tiempo en el colegio como para contagiar su idiotez -declaró Draco y se puso de pie-. De todos modos no es asunto mío lo que pase con sus amigos. Tengo cosas más importantes por las que preocuparme.

-¿Cosas que nos beneficien? -insistió la chica.

Draco dejó ver una retorcida sonrisa y se giró. Sería mejor largarse de una buena vez.

-Quien sabe. Sólo _Él_ puede asegurarlo.

Un incómodo silencio acompañó a Draco cuando salió del comedor. Ignoró el hecho y avanzó hacia la oficina del director.

Sabía que sus compañeros no confiaban en él. Desde que fue adoptado por Sirius Black perdió el estatus del que había gozado en el colegio. Claro que las cosas cambiaron un poco desde la navidad de su sexto curso, cuando Draco decidió escapar de casa y no volver al colegio. Casi seis meses después, con la muerte de Dumbledore y el rumor que lo señalaba como posible causante, le devolvió el habla de los chicos. Lo que fue muy útil para cuando tuvo que regresar, al séptimo curso. Sin embargo ellos desconfiaban y no perdían oportunidad en hacérselo notar; especialmente cuando comentarios como esos, referentes a su perdido hermano menor, salían a flote.

Draco penetró la oficina y deslizó la vista. Snape no estaba.

Vaya que su padrino estaba ocupado últimamente.

Los ojos del chico se posaron en el elegante marco donde debería lucir la espada. No había nada.

¿Cómo se las habría arreglado la Weasley para entrar a la oficina y tomar el objeto?

-No es un sitio tan seguro, después de todo -murmuró y frunció el ceño.

-No habría sido seguro si esos chiquillos hubieran logrado lo que querían -refutó una severa voz.

Draco volteó para mirar entrar a su padrino quien parecía tan ocupado como siempre. Quizá más apurado que de costumbre.

-Imagino que obtuvieron un merecido castigo -el rubio se encogió de hombros.

-No es de tu incumbencia. ¿Qué quieres, Draco?

Directo. Más tenso que de costumbre, aún cuando hacía admirables intentos por ocultarlo. Parecía tener prisa por echar al chico; cosa que era enteramente imposible.

-Necesito ausentarme unos días del colegio.

-¿De nuevo?

-Usted sabe que _Él_ requiere de mí.

-Lo que no entiendo es lo que busca en un muchachito insulso, incapaz de cuidarse por sí mismo -gruñó Snape y lo miró-. Lo que has hecho hasta ahora no garantiza nada, aún cuando parezca haberte hecho ganar su _simpatía_; si es que se le puede considerar de esa manera.

-Qué cruel, padrino -dramatizó el rubio-, después de todos mis esfuerzos debería reconocer que tengo talento. Fui quien logró hacer a un lado a las personas que tanto odia.

-No a todas.

-Potter es bastante escurridizo -restó importancia el rubio-, pero no dude que caerá en mis manos. Entonces podré completar lo que _Él_ desea.

-Tu talento terminará por matarte, Draco -el hombre caminó detrás del escritorio y comenzó a revisar unos documentos.- Tu madre te advirtió que no debías usarlo a la ligera.

-Por eso -Draco sonrió- necesito ausentarme unos días del colegio. Pronto será luna llena y necesito...

-¿Qué estupidez estás haciendo, Draco? -bramó el hombre- ¡Más vale que no estés jugando con esos dos! ¡Es peligroso!

Draco guardó silencio y volvió a posar la mirada en el marco donde debería estar colocada la espada. Deslizó los ojos hacia un cuadro vacío y suspiró.

-El profesor no está a menudo en su cuadro,¿cierto?

-¡No te atrevas a cambiar el tema, mocoso!

-Voy a hacerlo de todas maneras, padrino -Draco decidió que era momento de irse-. Un hombre lobo es la menor de mis preocupaciones, pero no se angustie, primero debo dominar mi propia sangre. Bastante tuve con la primera expulsión. Fue muy dolorosa.

Severus apretó los labios y vio partir al chico. Conjuró un hechizo sobre la puerta y golpeó el escritorio con algo de frustración.

-Es un chico decidido. ¿Por qué no lo noté antes?

Severus bufó y se giró hacia el retrato de Albus, donde se podía ver recién llegado y al sonriente anciano.

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

-Lo suficiente para saber lo mucho que te preocupa el camino que ha tomado el chico.

-¡Se suponía que Black lo haría cambiar de idea! ¡Draco no debería estar marcado! ¡No debería arriesgar su vida por el bando equivocado!

Albus cabeceó.

-Y tratar de hacerlo entrar en razón sólo arruinaría nuestros planes.

-¡Sí, maldición! -exclamó Severus y recargó la espalda en el respaldo del sillón.

Albus procuró no agregar nada más. Severus era muy cerrado, con respecto a Draco; especialmente cuando hacía hasta lo imposible por no mostrar lo decepcionado que estaba.

El director sabía que el trabajo que había dejado no sería sencillo de hacer, sin embargo tenía fe en que se lograra, ya que estaba recibiendo toda la ayuda posible.

o.o.o

Le dolían los pulmones al respirar. Maldito lugar; a pesar de que las nevadas no parecían tan intensas, parecía que el aire le estaba lacerando los pulmones en cada exhalación.

Cielos, cómo dolía respirar.

Remus levantó la mirada en dirección del pequeño ventanal. Estaba oscuro. ¿Sería de noche o simplemente se trataba de una procesión de mortifagos que entraba y salía de la mansión?

Extrañaba la luz del sol. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo metieron en ese sitio?

El hombre deslizó los ojos hacia la esquina opuesta de la entrada de la mazmorra. Sirius estaba ahí. Seguía dormido sobre ese montón de mantas mugrosas. ¿Tendría frío? No lo parecía. Su gesto continuaba mostrándose sereno pese al aspecto descuidado que se había ido acumulando en su persona.

¿Seguiría con vida?

Remus exhaló, lo hizo lentamente para evitar más dolor, sin embargo no logró mucho. Dolía mucho respirar, pero era peor pensar. Pensar le hacía recordar que no pudo hacer nada por evitar la situación actual. No lo previó; no se lo esperaba. Ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba.

Sirius parecía tan confiado en la unidad familiar en la que convivió todo el verano. Sólo mostró preocupación en navidad, cuando Draco escapó de casa.

Draco...

Remus se mordió el labio inferior para provocarse mayor dolor. No quería pensar en Draco. ¡Ya no¡

... por favor...

¿Por qué Sirius continuaba dormido? ¡¿Por qué no luchaba?

¡Sirius debía luchar!

¿Esa situación era más difícil que haber estado en Azkaban?

Remus se agitó furiosamente contra la cadena, luchando nuevamente por acercarse a Sirius, sin lograr reducir los cinco metros que los separaba.

-¡Maldita sea!¡Despierta! - exclamó con voz rasposa y dio un tirón a la cadena, volviendo a lastimar la piel de sus muñecas, sacando sangre nuevamente.

- Va a ser lamentable que dejes marcada tu piel, Remus - susurró la melodiosa voz de Draco, quien entró al lugar agitando la varita y rumiando algo, quizá algún hechizo.

- ¡No te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre! -bramó el hombre.

-¿Oh? - el rubio enarcó una ceja - ¿Planeas convertirte en el siguiente innombrable, Lupín?

¡Lo estaba haciendo a propósito!

Remus jadeó y volvió a tirar de la cadena.

-¿Por qué nos traicionaste?

- Es cansado escuchar esa pregunta cada que nos vemos, Lupín - susurró el rubio y avanzó hacia la esquina donde descansaba Sirius. Siempre era lo mismo cuando llegaba. Siempre con la misma extensión de días. ¿De nuevo era noche de luna llena?

El adulto volvió a posar los ojos en la ventanilla. No alcanzaba a distinguir que entrara luz a través de ella.

-Faltan dos noches - informó el rubio, adivinando al instante.

Esta vez Draco había acudido antes. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Cuándo va a terminar todo esto, Draco? - susurró Remus, con un poco de calma.

- Siempre preguntas eso, también - el chico guardó la varita y estiró su cuerpo, frente a Sirius.

Siempre las mismas preguntas.

Y ninguna respuesta.

La primer visita de Draco despertó una estúpida esperanza en Remus. Esperanza que murió minutos después, cuando el chico no hizo intento alguno por mirarlo.

Al principio Remus pensó que Draco había sido obligado a hacer todo eso, y mantener una actitud desinteresada era sólo parte del plan para mantener a todos a salvo. Pero las semanas pasaron y luego de la violenta transformación que el hombre sufrió, junto con el hecho de que Sirius no volviera en sí, tras el ataque de Draco, fueron suficientes para que las excusas inventadas por Remus tuvieran menos valor.

Draco había hecho algo a Sirius y el sólo hecho de que regresara cada mes, confirmaba a Remus que no había terminado.

Remus colocó la mirada en el chico. De nuevo lo notó concentrado . ¿Qué clase de hechizo estaría haciendo? El mes pasado el chico quedó tan agotado que se desmayó a los pies de Sirius. Y antes de que Remus pudiera preocuparse por la situación, alcanzó a ver el moreno movía los dedos de las manos, como si estuviera luchando por despertar.

Pero no despertó.

¿Sería posible que le hechizo perdiera efectividad cada mes y era necesario reforzarlo?

Remus no lo sabía. No alcanzaba a escuchar las palabras del joven rubio y se había cansado de repasar todos los hechizos que deberían provocar precisamente el efecto que Sirius mostraba.

Draco volvió a caer. Remus retuvo el aire en su pecho y volvió a realizar un repaso mental de lo que podría causar eso. Sus ojos se posaron en Sirius, esperando, hasta que los dedos de sus manos comenzaron a moverse.

- Sirius -llamó quedito, con temor a que todo volviera a terminar como las veces anteriores y el moreno no lograra despertar. Sin embargo el hombre abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que un jadeo tensara a Remus -¡Sirius!

Remus vio la torpeza con la que se incorporaba. Lucía lo suficientemente confundido para no dirigirle una mirada y estudiar sus manos con ridículo interés. Entonces Sirius sonrió, acción que descolocó más a Remus. La mirada azul se posó en el licántropo y una ceja se arqueó, antes de que decidiera ponerse de pie, no sin dificultad, y moverse un poco, como si estuviese ejercitando.

- No esta bien que me regodee con este pequeño avance, pese al esfuerzo que implicó lograrlo - murmuró con burla y se pasó una mano por el cabello -; así que será mejor intentarlo con una criatura que de digna resistencia. Después de todo ya estarás desintoxicado de la matalobos, y en dos días será Luna Llena, ¿verdad, Lupín?

Remus reconoció el hechizo. Por fin lo había reconocido. Sirius le habló de él y de todos los magos que lo heredaron entre los Black. Uno de ellos fue Narcisa.

Que curioso. Draco había heredado una cualidad poco usada y había decidido dominarla antes de arriesgar su vida. Aunque el experimento en sí ya era bastante peligroso.

Un hombre lobo no sólo daría digna resistencia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos**

El corazón de Harry latía de una forma que para nada podría ser considerada normal o saludable.

No podía moverse y comenzaba a dudar que pudiera respirar, pese a que su pecho estaba terriblemente agitado, moviéndose de manera acelerada a medida que luchaba contra el hechizo que lo mantenía paralizado. De hecho su corazón parecía intentar escapar de entre su pecho, empujando continuamente contra las costillas, doblándolas como si estuvieran hechas de una pasta suave que pareciera ir a romperse de un momento a otro.

- En realidad comprendo, Draco... Es una elección muy dura de tomar.

Albus y Harry acababan de llegar de un peligroso viaje. Albus estaba cansado. Pese a ello había protegido a Harry. Y ahora Draco estaba ahí. Luego de meses de haber escapado de casa, estaba ahí.

El rubio miraba al director con el ceño fruncido. Parecía meditar lo que debería hacer, pero no parecía inseguro, como el viejo director decía. Tenía la varita fuertemente apretada entre sus dedos; colocada a un costado de su cuerpo, abajo.

Se veía como si estuviera esperando algo o a alguien... Harry sólo había visto esa misma impaciencia cuando el rubio tenía completa certeza de lo que deseaba que ocurriera y no viera el momento en que se hiciera realidad.

De pronto levantó la varita y apretó la mandíbula. Había enfado en su mirada.

- No piense que lograra manipularme, viejo - susurró de manera peligrosa -. Sé exactamente la elección que debo tomar.

Harry no pudo ver la expresión de Albus, pero supo que ésta provocó mayor enfado en Draco, quien se mordió el labio inferior, antes de bajar la varita de nuevo.

- ¿Tanta confianza tienes en él, que arriesgarás tu vida por ayudarle, hijo?

- Sé exactamente el futuro que quiero - aseguró Draco y volvió a levantar la varita con mayor seguridad.

Harry deseó gritar. No soportaría ver que Draco dañara al anciano. A nadie. Sin embargo no fue Draco quien finiquitó la acción. El brazo de Snape desvió la magia del rubio, sólo para sustituirlo. Después de eso, ambos huyeron.

El hechizo que mantenía a Harry fue eliminado y pudo correr detrás de ambos. No sabía lo que haría una vez que les diera alcance, ni siquiera estaba seguro si quería alcanzar a ambos; sólo era consciente del dolor que le motivaba a mover sus pies de esa manera; corriendo por pasillos y jardines, buscando el sitio por donde ambos pretendían escapar; hasta llegar a ese artefacto mágico que se cerró bruscamente, como si se burlara del dolor del moreno.

No alcanzó a Draco.

Sintió que corría justo detrás de él, usando toda la fuerza de sus piernas, pero no lo alcanzó. Cuando el rubio lo miro de reojo, le dedicó una petulante expresión y lo próximo que Harry vio fue la violencia con la que la puerta de Grimmauld Place estallaba en mil pedazos, dirigiéndole un doloroso hechizo al pecho que lo arrojó contra la pared.

El retrato de la señora Black chilló indignado, un encapuchado, seguido de varios más, se adentró en la estancia y atacó a Remus con una efectividad ridícula.

Después... todo fue oscuridad. Harry sólo podía recordar el eco de las risas tan familiares de su _hermano_.

Cuando despertó supo que Kreacher lo había desaparecido y puesto a salvo.

¿Orden de Sirius, tal vez?

No podía adivinarlo.

Cuando salió de la escondite todo estaba destrozado y revuelto. Sirius y Remus no se encontraban por ningún lado.

... no estaban...

Draco Malfoy atacando a su propia Familia. Draco Malfoy dejando una nota e invitándolo a recuperar a los adultos. Draco Malfoy... retándolo.

El rubio había tomado el rumbo que debía seguir su camino. Fue cuando Harry comprendió que debía hacer lo mismo.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en él. Fue así como inició todo y comenzó a perseguirlo.

El problema era que Draco Malfoy jamás estaba solo y Harry no debía enfrentar a una muchedumbre de asesinos que deseaban su cabeza. Al menos eso había dicho Hermione.

La muchacha había logrado detener su loca persecución, pero no había eliminado la idea. Harry seguía con la idea en la cabeza.

Claro que mantenerse libre, a salvo y persiguiendo a un rubio bajo protección del sistema imperante del momento, no era nada sencillo.

No estaba siendo nada fácil, tal como Draco había prometido.

Harry se movió suavemente en la cama de la litera y suspiró de manera inaudible volviendo a posar la mirada sobre la lona y escuchando los ruidos de la llovizna que caía constantemente.

De nuevo tenía tiempo para pensar en lo ocurrido, pero volvía a concluir que no le encontraba sentido alguno.

Entonces alcanzó a escuchar el llanto de Hermione. Por más que su amiga se esforzaba por no hacer que se enterara de que seguía llorando, no estaba haciendo avances envidiables. Sencillamente no podía parar de llorar.

El moreno maldijo a Ron por provocar justo eso. Por más que repasaba la escena una y otra vez, no podía terminar de comprenderla. Aunque, siendo honesto, no sabía si Hermione seguía llorando por eso o por lo ocurrido recientemente.

¿Así finalizaría todo, sus amigos terminarían por dejarlo?

Bueno, quizá sería lo mejor. Después de todo Harry había pensado hacer eso sin ayuda de nadie. Luego de las acusaciones hechas por Ron, la idea comenzaba a parecer aún más atractiva, especialmente cuando los días se habían acumulado ridículamente y ambos chicos seguían en el mismo punto que hace días, sin nada.

Quizá Ron tenía un poco de razón y Harry debía admitir que no estaba preparado para tomar la misión de Dumbledore en sus manos. A lo mejor el director se había equivocado en sus apreciaciones y no bastó con todos los recuerdos que le mostró del enemigo. Harry no sentía que conocía más a Voldemort, así que se creía incapaz de adivinar dónde había escondido tan preciados objetos. Además sus ideas habían sido rebatidas ya. Todas con argumentos que se escuchaban muy aceptables.

Aunque Harry comenzaba a pensar que lo aceptable era precisamente lo que le daba tantos problemas y el silencio al que Hermione le sometió, transcurridos todos esos días, le daban tiempo para pensar en ese escurridizo rubio; especialmente el momento en que volvió a encontrarlo y la extraña información respecto al guardapelo fue evocada.

Draco lo había sabido. Después de varios días pensando al respecto, no le parecía tan descabellado pensar que tenía información al respecto. Lo que le daba un enfoque valioso, al menos para Harry.

Harry se puso de pie y salió de la casa de campaña. La lluvia había aminorado un poco, pero seguía haciendo frío. Con un suspiro extrajo el guardapelo de entre sus ropas y miró el exquisito diseño de la joya. Hermione había insistido en que no debería tenerlo. El último incidente sucedido con el guardapelo fue lo bastante escabroso como para que decidiera guardarlo, alejado de ambos. Pero el moreno no podía perder de vista el objeto; especialmente cuando uno de los Horrocruxes había estado tan cerca de él y no pudo destruirlo. Sencillamente no pudo luchar contra Nagini.

- Harry...

El chico no quiso responder a Hermione. Se sentía agotado y enfadado. De hecho estaba así desde que regresaron de Godric´s Hollow. Luego de la desastrosa huida Harry podía admitir simplemente que estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Había ignorado todas las advertencias, desde el interior descuidado de la casa de Bathilda, hasta el aroma a carne putrefacta que alcanzó a percibir. El mismo Horrocrux comenzó a dar señales. Hermione no había confiado, ella creía que algo andaba mal, pero Harry no quiso escuchar.

A decir verdad la situación se estaba tornando de lo más absurda. Harry no estaba en posición de ser capturado, ya que sabía que no tendría el trato más agradable precisamente; sin embargo se arriesgaba y todo, llevando a Hermione consigo y arriesgando a ambos hasta un sitio donde, al final de cuentas no obtuvo nada.

Sí, había tenido cierto consuelo al estar en el lugar donde vivieron sus padres. Incluso hubo un instante en que le pareció saber exactamente cómo habría sido su vida, si su familia no hubiese sufrido ese desastroso destino. Pero también comenzó a experimentar amargura. No supo si fue provocada por el Horrocrux, que latía más intensamente contra su pecho, como si deseara hacerse notar o sencillamente eran los sentimientos pertenecientes al moreno, a quienes apenas se dignaba a poner atención. Harry no podía olvidarse del horrible artefacto. Sentía que lo tenía muy presente y el hecho de estar ahí, frente a la tumba de sus padres, le hacía desear haber estado debajo, con ellos.

Después tuvo que ocurrir justo eso que lo había tenido despierto desde que Hermione y él pudieron escapar con tantos sacrificios.

Pudo morir, Harry lo sabía. Las atenciones de Hermione pudieron ser las que evitaran eso, pero el chico no estaba tan seguro; sencillamente no sabía qué pensar. En su delirio había visto muchas cosas. Las escenas mostradas le hacían estar más seguro de que debía destruir a ese monstruo, pero nuevamente se sentía frustrado, sabiendo que no había conseguido nada de lo que le ayudaría a lograr ese cometido.

De nuevo no tenía nada y volvía a pensar en Draco y la seguridad con la que había tomado el guardapelo que colgaba ante sus ojos. Volvía a recordar su pregunta y la sonrisa burlona con la que le miraba, instantes antes de lograrle hacer perder el control para escaparse. Y Harry no podía hacer nada para atraparlo. Había estado tan cerca y lo había dejado irse, otra vez.

Y ahora...

-... Debo encontrar a Draco Malfoy... - susurró y volteó a mirar a Hermione. Ella ya había dado su opinión al respecto. Harry estaba harto de escucharla, pero esta vez no quería hacerlo -, él sabe algo - rebeló.

- ¿Algo? - musitó Hermione - . Harry, no podemos seguir especulando...

- Malfoy sabe algo - insistió y apretó el guardapelo -; me lo dijo. Sabía que podría... poseerme - volvió a mirar a su amiga, notándola escéptica - . Lo vi hace tiempo, antes de decidir turnarnos el Horrocrux - informó.

- Y decidiste no decirnos... - murmuró ella. Quizá no quiso, pero sonó a un reproche -. Harry, aunque decidamos buscar a Malfoy, no hay manera de que sepamos dónde esta. Ya te lo dije, es insano que sigas pensando en él.

¿Lo era? ¿Hermione no creía que Harry estuviese diciendo la verdad?

Además... Harry sí sabía cómo encontrarlo; el problema es que Draco también lo sabía y estaba obstruyendo el rastro de manera admirable.

- Yo no...

- Sé que no te sientes a gusto sin varita - continuó Hermione -, pero no es como para que te lances en una búsqueda inútil. Tenemos bastantes cosas qué buscar ya.

Oh, sí.

¿Qué expresión pondría Draco cuando lo volviera a encontrar y se diera cuenta de que Harry había perdido estúpidamente su varita, en un sitio al que supuestamente no debería ir, porque estaba procurando seguir libre?

Harry sonrió. Quería verla.

- No pienses que sabes cómo me siento - recomendó con un poco de impaciencia -. Ni siquiera creo que puedas acercarte a entender lo que me pasa.

- No te preocupes, Harry... Vamos a estar bien.

- ¿Exactamente cómo? - ironizó y apretó el Horrocrux -. A menos que esta mierda tenga un hechizo extra que pueda usar, no tenemos forma de estar seguros. Deberías hacer como Ron, y ponerte a salvo, ahora que puedes.

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Y no digas que no fue culpa mía! - el moreno avanzó hacia el interior de la casa - ¡Ambos sabemos que no es lo que piensas!

-¡Dame el Horrocrux! - exigió ella.

-¡Por los mil demonios! ¡No pienso esto a causa del Horrocrux, Hermione! ¡No me está poseyendo!

- ¡Estás diciendo cosas sin sentido!

- ¿Sin sentido? ¡Acabo de perder mi varita, Hermione! ¡La acabo de perder por insistir en llevarnos a un sitio peligroso del que apenas pudiste sacarnos con vida y ahora estoy tan indefenso como cuando era ese bebé al que intentaron asesinar!

Hermione lo abrazó. No lo hizo con fuerza, pero sí impidió que Harry escapara.

Fue extraño. Pero ese gesto logró confortarlo un poco y se estrechó a su amiga. De pronto le pareció que había dicho cosas totalmente ridículas. Que se estaba desquitando con Hermione cuando estaba enfadado consigo mismo, pese a que sabía que el incidente de la varita había sido totalmente accidental.

No quería estar indefenso. No quería depender de ella.

- Sobre lo que me dijiste en casa de Bathilda - susurró la muchacha, desprendiéndose del abrazo y suspiró sacando un libro para mostrárselo con timidez.

- Por Merlín... - Harry reconoció el libro y se humedeció los labios.

- A lo mejor aquí se dice algo acerca del hombre de la fotografía.

o.o.o

Draco despertó con un sobresalto. Por un instante no reconoció el sitio en el que se encontraba y estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico; sin embargo alcanzó a recordar que estaba en su propia habitación. Entonces volvió a pensar que resultaba irónico no sentirse a salvo en ese sitio.

El rubio deslizó la mirada por el interior de la alcoba hasta detenerla en la ventana; afuera estaba nevando.

¿Qué día era? Ya no le importaba estar al pendiente de eso. Se había vuelto una costumbre insignificante.

Tampoco había dormido lo suficiente. Tenía meses sin poder descansar sanamente, aunque en la situación actual eso era totalmente absurdo y peligroso; especialmente con todo lo que Draco estaba decidido a lograr.

Era posible que ahí radicara el problema; Draco se había propuesto influir en el futuro de la comunidad mágica, lo que le estaba desgastando de forma inaceptable.

Un Malfoy no debería esforzarse tanto por obtener un beneficio; ese sería el diálogo que su padre diría hasta el cansancio.

- Claro que ya no hay más Malfoy padre - murmuró Draco con humor y se incorporó. Padre y madre fueron asesinados. La muerte fue su castigo por un pequeño error que cometieron. - El castigo y la estrategia - arrugó el ceño y comenzó a cambiar sus ropas.

El muchacho retiró los discretos hechizos con los que protegía su pieza y estiró el cuerpo para librarse un poco de la tensión, antes de salir al pasillo a caminar el largo recorrido hacia la estancia.

Justo a unos paso de llegar se detuvo. Honestamente no tenía deseos de ver a los _invitados_ que se habían estado alojando en la Mansión desde que toda ésa movilización bélica dio inicio.

La mayoría de esos magos no requerían de la hospitalidad del último Malfoy; de hecho mostraban descarado desagrado a causa de que sabían que Draco compartió el techo con su más señalado enemigo: Harry Potter. Sin embargo Lord Voldemort tenía un negro sentido del humor y se había instalado en la mansión. Ello podría suponer cierto favoritismo al rubio, al menos a los ojos de los demás, pero Draco prefería mirarlo como una advertencia; aquella que le recordaba continuamente que debía estar seguro de llevar con éxito su misión.

El chico tenía la seguridad de que el Dark Lord no se había molestado en informar al resto de los mortifagos que el asesinato de Lucius y Narcisa fue parte del plan que ahora se desarrollaba. Y de todos modos no era algo que fuera a cambiar la opinión que los demás tenían de él. Al contrario; empeoraría la tensa relación que estaban obligados a llevar. Afortunadamente para el rubio, el señor oscuro tenía la caprichosa costumbre de guardarse los detalles de lo que tenía planeado.

- Como lo hacía ese vejete - musitó y terminó por penetrar hacia la estancia, donde varios rostros se levantaron para volver a ignorarle, casi al instante.

-¡Feliz navidad, pequeño Malfoy! - se escuchó la ebria y burlona voz de un mago tendido cerca de la chimenea, quien pateó un plato con comida, regándola por el suelo - ¿No alimentarás a tus invitados? Les animaría un poco saber que también tenemos celebraciones de temporada y eso.

Varios hombres rieron a carcajadas. Ebrios como el primero, sin duda, ya que Draco no veía prudente que se relajaran tanto, cuando estaban realizando acciones de suma importancia a la causa.

De todos modos el chico no discutió y desapareció la comida derramada para girarse y largarse de ese lugar. La permanencia en casa se estaba volviendo intolerable, sin embargo los necesitaba ahí; necesitaba saber qué avances se estaban teniendo. Además el muchacho debía preocuparse por sus propios avances también y no había lugar más idóneo para trabajar que ése. La pasada Luna llena estuvo a punto de perder todo lo logrado por subestimar el alcance de la fuerza de Remus Lupín; lo que le había obligado a replantear la teoría en la que estuvo trabajando.

Lo cierto es que Draco no estaba decepcionado pese a que la magnífica criatura estuvo a punto de romper la estabilidad mágica lograda. La idea de que el compañero de su tío Black fuese así de poderoso sólo le acercaba al nivel de oposición que requería. Una vez que lograra hacerse de ese poderoso cuerpo podría estar seguro de intentar con el de cualquier otro mago; incluso el del mismísimo Harry Potter.

Draco dejó de pensar en ello cuando descendió por las escaleras que guiaban a los calabozos y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Estando al fondo de las mazmorras, agitó la varita para colocar un discreto hechizo y varias luces iluminaron el helado recinto. Casi al instante se dejó escuchar una serie de dolorosos gemidos y Draco pensó en lo incómodo que se estaba volviendo alojar a los prisioneros de su amo en casa, pese a que fue quien propuso sobre la necesidad de conservarlos con vida.

- Acabo de ser informado que es Navidad - ironizó el chico y llamó a un elfo doméstico a quien dio una rápida orden -. Sería una pena que todas sus memorias de la estadía en la mansión sean negativas. No quiero imaginar las atrocidades que se dirán sobre la hospitalidad Malfoy.

No hubo comentario a eso. A Draco no le pareció extraño.

El elfo doméstico regresó con algunos platillos que acercó a las celdas.

Observar la manera en que las manos mugrosas y lastimadas alcanzaban los alimentos lo convencieron de desviar los ojos. Cuando se recargó en la pared pensó en lo mucho que odiaba estar ahí; mirar a esos dos magos era un serio recordatorio de todo lo que había tenido que hacer para complacer a su señor. Todo para no estar seguro de su completo favoritismo.

Draco sabía que él era una herramienta. Esa era la razón por la que seguía con vida; incluso era la explicación por la que conocía información privilegiada. El precio que pagaba por ello le estaba consumiendo poco a poco y no podía darse el lujo de mostrar debilidad o simpatía por nadie. Ni siquiera a lo que quedaba de su familia.

- Ya es Navidad - se escuchó una melodiosa voz. Ya casi se completaban los cuatro días desde que Draco recibió a Luna Lovegood en casa. Inmediatamente había sido llevada a los calabozos. A opinión de Draco había tenido suerte de no recibir una charla personal de su amo, aunque tampoco era tranquilizador que estuviese ahí, prisionera. No debería conservar ese tranquilo tono de voz - . Felicidades, Malfoy -; era exasperante.

- No necesito tus felicitaciones, Lovegood - graznó con indignación; su humor no mejoró al ver una sonrisa en la chica -. Demonios. El encierro te está trastornando.

-¿Sí? -ella pareció dudar de eso. El propio Draco comenzaba a dudarlo. Quizá el trastornado era él. Parecía extraño que no hubiese contemplado la posibilidad de que fuera menos tenso estar encerrado en alguna celda; con el único deber de permanecer ahí, cautivo. No más presión por las teorías mágicas que parecían adoptar vida propia sólo para joderle los planes. Ni señores oscuros atentos al primero error para lastimarlo y recordarle que las cosas sí podían ponerse peor. Sólo... tendría que estar ahí, esperando - ¿Y cómo está Harry? - preguntó la rubia llamando la atención del otro mago en el lugar.

- ¿Por qué debería saberlo? - bufó Draco -. No estoy persiguiéndolo, ¿sabes?

- Qué extraño - reflexionó ella -, creí que todos los seguidores del señor oscuro estarían persiguiendo a Harry. Aunque tú, siendo su _hermano mayor_, deberías saber cómo localizarlo fácilmente.

Chica lista.

- Si tuviera la manera de encontrar a Potter, ya se lo hubiera entregado a mi señor - se burló y optó por sentarse en el suelo; estaba frío.

Luna permaneció en silencio, lucía pensativa, como si no pudiera entender las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

- Significa que el joven Potter sigue libre - murmuró el viejo Ollivander. Se escuchaba un poco animado. De hecho Draco solo había escuchado temblar esa voz en presencia de Voldemort.

- Ha resultado ser más escurridizo de lo que esperábamos - Draco se encogió de hombros.

- Lo que no les servirá.

- No le sirve a nadie, precisamente - ironizó el rubio.

- ¿Y cómo está Harry? - insistió la chica.

Draco había escuchado muchas cosas de Luna Lovegood, algunas inventadas por si mismo. La mayoría de los rumores hablaban de lo inadaptada que ella parecía a la realidad de los demás, justo lo que debería ser aceptable, segura y razonable. Ahora dudaba que la chica fuese irrelevante ya que parecía notar lo que los demás no podían.

- Está muy encabronado - Draco dejó ver una retorcida sonrisa -. La próxima vez que me tope en su camino, va a irme muy mal.

- Tal como _querías_ - susurró ella -. De ésa manera no estaría preocupado por salvarte.

Luna Lovegood no decía locuras, como los demás pensaban.

- Sólo me interesa que Potter cumpla una promesa - declaró el rubio y se puso de pie -. La forma en que lo haga y el tiempo que decida esperar, es problema suyo.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Parecía saber exactamente de lo que Draco hablaba y era la señal que el chico estaba esperando para largarse del lugar; así que se giró y comenzó a alejarse, con la esperanza de que los idiotas que estaban allá arriba no decidieran aprender de la agudeza de Lovegood. Arruinarían todo.

- Si vuelves a verlo, salúdalo de mi parte - le escuchó decir.

Draco no contestó. De todos modos no creía que Harry le diera la oportunidad de hablar, si es que volvían a encontrarse; realmente había quedado muy enfadado.

Cuando regresó a la estancia notó que el ambiente había cambiado drásticamente. Ya no se percibía ese penetrante aroma a alcohol, ni se veían trastos regados, en cambio si se notaba esa temible figura al centro del lugar, lo que provocó que el rubio se inclinara rápidamente.

- Comenzaba a preguntarme dónde estabas, Malfoy - susurró Voldemort. Draco pensó en responder, sin embargo no fue necesario - . Has mostrado una hospitalidad admirable, aún con los prisioneros.

Era increíble que un halago proveniente de ese ser sonara más a una burla.

- No es mi prioridad, mi señor - susurró el rubio sin levantar la mirada - . Mi único interés es complacerle.

- Eso espero - siseó y se acercó al joven para depositar un saco de terciopelo - . Guarda perfectamente esto. Pronto veremos una muestra de los avances que esta teniendo tu experimento.

Draco recogió el saco; lo siguiente que todos escucharon fueron informes y avances. Pese a que algunos de ellos se escuchaban positivos, no terminaron por complacer a Voldemort, quien repartió una grosera cantidad de correctivos . El discurso acerca de lo inútiles que resultaban ser los magos presentes, hizo que el rubio comprendiera lo inseguro que sería la existencia de todos ellos, aún si se esforzaban al máximo.

El hombre que estaba parado frente a ellos no confiaba en lo absoluto en ninguna de sus capacidades. Se guardaba los detalles más importantes; no explicaba nada. Y sin embargo no parecía tener problema para ordenas infinidad de cosas.

Aunque resultaba un poco incomprensible para Draco. Ese imponente hombre había logrado ser tan poderoso como Albus Dumbledore, quien ya no opacaba su imagen; también escapó de la muerte de forma poco habitual, aún siendo un mago. Cualquiera pensaría que era un ser totalmente independiente, quien no necesitaba de idólatras o seguidores cuyas acciones sólo lograban decepcionarle una y otra vez.

Claro que debió tener algo de encanto, después de todo tenía una ridícula cantidad de mortífagos, entre los que destacaban patriarcas de importantes familias de magos. Quizá ahora no estaban tan convencidos de seguirlo, pero ninguno tenía el valor de rebelarse a la situación.

En ese caso, el hecho de que Draco no fuera merecedor de un correctivo público como los demás, no significaba que fuese más apreciado; sencillamente esperarían, en que todo lo logrado fuera valorado.

Por el momento lo más grave a lo que Draco había sido expuesto eran las miradas de desprecio de los demás magos. El chico se limitó a ignorar todos los molestos gestos y levantó la barbilla de manera retadora, antes de caminar hacia el edificio donde estaba su habitación.

Decir que no se sintió aliviado al estar dentro de las cuatro paredes de ese lugar sería mentira. Resistió el deseo de recargarse en la puerta y resbalar al suelo para romper a llorar. Probablemente eso lo haría sentir mejor. En cambio caminó hasta la cama donde arrojó el saco de terciopelo, seguido de la ropa que comenzó a quitarse. Se metió al cuarto de baño y permaneció largo tiempo bajo el chorro de la regadera.

Ojalá pudiera ahogarse.

Fue hasta que salió del baño que volvió a poner su atención en el saco de terciopelo.

¿Por qué carajos le daba objetos a guardar? Seguro habría cientos de mortifagos gustosos por hacer eso.

De todos modos, ¿dónde era el lugar ideal para guardar un objeto encargado por el mismísimo Lord Voldemort?

El rubio torció los labios y agitó el saco para que su contenido cayera en la cama.

Un jadeo escapó de su garganta en cuanto vio la copa.

- Imposible - murmuró y se pasó una mano por el cabello -. No puede ser tan descuidado.

A menos que tuviera plena confianza de que nadie conociera su secreto y la naturaleza del objeto.

Claro que Draco sabía que sí había gente que reconocería la magia que emanaba la copa. Sólo dos: Albus Dumbledore, ahora muerto, y Harry Potter, quien no tendría idea alguna de cómo buscar esas cosas.

Draco torció los labios ante lo estúpida que se tornaba la situación ahora que él era el encargado de guardar un Horrocrux.

- Es una maldita guerra de locos - ironizó.

Lo cierto es que esa guerra no sería ganada con mera fuerza y la prueba estaba en los primeros movimientos realizados para colocar a Draco cerca del valioso elegido.

Bien; era momento de que el rubio extendiera sus habilidades de manipulación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres **

La puerta principal se abrió suavemente y de inmediato se escuchó el animado tarareo con el que un mago penetró hasta la estancia, donde se detuvo con un descarado contoneo de cadera y se retiró la máscara para dejar ver una encantadora sonrisa que no pareció gustar a nadie de los que estaban reunidos.

-¿Por qué esas caras largas? - preguntó el hombre y se asomó al espejo colocado arriba de la chimenea para acomodarse el cabello castaño -. Cualquiera diría que acaban de ver al mismísimo Señor Oscuro.

Por supuesto que el comentario sólo aumentó el descontento.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde, Khuller?

- Estuve en una misión - replicó el hombre y bufó delineando una cicatriz sobre la piel de su rostro, cercana a la oreja izquierda -. De todos modos no vine a discutir con ustedes, ¿dónde está Malfoy?

- ¿Por qué deberíamos saber?

-Porque están en su casa, imbéciles - se exasperó -. Que desagradables se han vuelto. Necesitan eliminar la tensión de mejor manera.

Mathew volvió a bufar y avanzó con pasos largos hacia el pasillo que le llevaría a las habitaciones.

Decidió no ahondar respecto a la irritante actitud de los valerosos defensores de la pureza de sangre y se detuvo frente a una elegante puerta donde alcanzó a percibir la presencia de varias protecciones mágicas.

- Hey, chiquitín - llamó con voz alta -. Vine a visitarte. - Mathew esperó varios minutos antes de sentir que las protecciones eran retiradas y pudiera empujar la puerta para entrar - Ow, sí que te dejaron hecho mierda, chico.

- Jódete - gruñó Draco, quien apenas había alcanzado a incorporarse un poco para tomar su varita y ahora se tendía cuidadosamente sobre la cama.

-¿Al jefe no le satisfizo el informe? - el moreno avanzó hasta la orilla de la cama y extrajo su varita -. Voy a curarte. Esto no debe ser diferente a las heridas dentro de la violencia familiar - ironizó.

- Gracias, supongo -murmuró el rubio -¿A qué vino?

- ¡Oh, vamos, chico! - ronroneó el mago -, no seas tan formal conmigo; casi somos íntimos.

Draco tenía la firme convicción de que se necesitaba más que haber sido compañero de estrategia para considerarse íntimo de alguien.

-¿A qué viniste? - el chico decidió acortar la letanía de esa conversación.

-El día que atacamos la casa de tu tío; me impediste matarlo...

Oh, sí. Claro que no fue lo único que Draco tuvo que hacer para asegurar que ese par continuaran con vida.

-¿Y?

- Si mi memoria no me engaña, dijiste que era una manera de averiguar la ubicación de Potter.

Draco emitió un gemido de alivio al recibir el último hechizo médico. No la perecía tan extraño que Mathew se arriesgara más para encontrar a Potter. Cualquier mortífago vendería su alma al diablo por entregar al elegido. Aunque el chico tenía serias dudas de que un mortífago con tal habilidad para inmiscuirse en los asuntos familiares de los demás, fuera a ser un espléndido captor.

De todos modos había algo conveniente en que fuera Mathew quien solapara las acciones de Draco. El mago era lo suficientemente ambicioso como para mostrar las caras necesarias a los que le rodeaban. Un hipócrita interesado que deseaba agradar a Voldemort, pero que sabía perfectamente que sus habilidades no eran suficientes y se apoyaba en quien fuera necesario. Además Harry había sido perseguido por mortifagos más fuertes física y mágicamente, ¿qué podría lograr el chaparro y rechoncho Mathew Khuller, jefe del departamento familiar mágico? Nada.

Draco suspiró y se pudo poner de pie, sin embargo aún estaba un poco torpe y tropezó con el edredón de la cama; deslizándolo bruscamente y provocando que la copa que había escondido bajo la almohada cayera a suelo.

-Tranquilo, chico - Mathew se inclinó a levantar la copa y arrugó el ceño -¿Qué es esta baratija?

Draco dudaba que Mathew lograra comprender la importancia de esa copa, aún cuando se lo explicara detalladamente.

- No es mía - replicó con mal humor y se la arrebató de las manos -. Ni tu problema; así que no toques.

-¿Y por qué la guardas bajo la almohada. Debe ser muy importante... - jadeó -. No es posible, ¿es de _Él_?

-Humm... - evadió el rubio -. Sobre eso que deseas, necesitaré un poco más de tiempo para resolver el problema de localización.

- No creo que Black halla alcanzado a modificar el hechizo de localización familiar - reflexionó Mathew -. Fuimos bastante rápidos al atacar.

-Mi tío no es un mago imprudente. Estoy seguro de que preparaba el cambio desde que escapé del Colegio y no pudo localizarme usando el hechizo.

- La magia tiene caprichosas maneras de actuar... - suspiró el moreno con desaliento.

Draco no podía estar más de acuerdo. Volvió a esconder la copa bajo la almohada y exhaló un profundo suspiro.

- ¿Vas a esconder algo de _Él_ bajo la almohada? - preguntó el rechoncho mago con cinismo.

Buena pregunta.

¿Cuál era la mejor manera de llevar un Horrocrux a la mano y no perderlo de manera estúpida?

-Claro que no - murmuró - ¡Y no es de _Él_! -insistió.

-Tienes la mierda hasta el cuello, chiquitín -ronroneó Mathew y salió de la habitación - ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitarás?

¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que darle a Potter?

- Te lo haré saber - prometió.

o.o.o

Phineas Nigellus llegó de forma tan estrepitosa que Snape se preguntó si sería prudente hacerle notar lo poco refinado que lucía en ese momento, aún dentro del cuadro que colgaba en la oficina. Al instante desechó la absurda idea, decidido a concentrarse en el problema actual; ampliamente relacionado con Harry Potter, debía agregar. Claro que un pequeño porcentaje de su preocupación era provocada por su ahijado.

Sin embargo las palabras de Nigellus provocaron que la preocupación se disipara un poco, haciendo que el profesor dirigiera su mirada al retrato en donde Albus escuchaba atentamente.

- Es tiempo - confirmó Dumbledore.

Severus había postergado ese encuentro, no sólo porque no tenía idea de cómo localizar a Potter, sino porque no sabía si podría reaccionar adecuadamente ante el chico. Si bien era cierto que había alcanzado a desarrollar cierta lástima por él, luego de saber el destino al que tendría que enfrentarse; también era cierto que no había dejado de odiarlo tan intensamente como el primer día que supo de su existencia.

- Imagino que insistirá en no decirme la razón por la que no puedo saber la importancia de que Potter reciba la espada - escupió Severus con calma, ya que se había cansado de buscar explicaciones que jamás llegaban.

-Me temo que así debe ser, Severus.

Snape extrajo la espada del sitio donde la había mantenido oculta y salió del despacho. Estaba cansado de intentar armar el rompecabezas con las pocas piezas que poseía y tratar de darle sentido a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sencillamente comprendió que él no era una pieza clave en todo eso, pese a que se sentía por demás utilizado.

Los pasillos retumbaron con el eco de los pasos del mago, quien se detuvo violentamente al llegar al límite de las propiedades del colegio, donde se desapareció.

Cuando miró al sitio al que llegó, no pudo evitar arrugar el ceño; de inmediato convocó un hechizo de reconocimiento y se sintió algo satisfecho al no detectar presencia mágica o humana. Cualquiera que fuera la idea de Potter, al menos parecía incluir un respetable repertorio de protecciones; excepto, claro, por el hecho de que llevasen a un espía en la bolsa de viajero.

El hombre recorrió el sitio y borró sus huellas a la vez. Pudo encontrar el lugar adecuado para depositar la espada y enarcó una ceja preguntándose si las condiciones eran lo suficientemente adversas. Claro que con el clima que se estaba desarrollando esa noche pensaba que ya se habían anexado suficientes adversidades faltantes; así que reparó el hielo de la charca donde había metido la espada y buscó un sitio desde el que podría mirar todo perfectamente.

Severus conjuró un patronus y lo envió a recorrer el nevado sitio. Sabía que el patronus encontraría a Potter, pero no esperaba que pasara tan poco tiempo para que el chico decidiera seguir a la cierva, lo que le decepcionó un poco, pese a que había sido parte medular de su plan.

Cuando desvaneció el patronus observó lo quieto que el chico permanecía, como si no supiera qué hacer. Ojalá se le ocurriera algo pronto porque el mago comenzaba a impacientarse, intentando pensar en otra forma de hacerle saber al imbécil que la espada estaba cerca.

Potter convocó luz en su varita, lo que hizo que Snape volviera a ponerle atención. El chico lucía tan perdido y temeroso que el adulto volvió a sentir pena por él. Allí estaba el chico que debía morir para que Lord Voldemort fuera destruido. Los años que pasaron desde que Lily murió por salvarlo, no sirvieron de nada; el sacrificio de ella fue inútil.

Finalmente Potter pareció darse cuenta. Caminó hacia la charca y se asomó para dejarse caer a la orilla. Snape lo vio hacer infinidad de movimientos inútiles con los que pretendía sacar la espada, hasta que comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Vaya con el chico. Entonces vio la manera en que entró a la charca y casi pudo sentir una malvada satisfacción al apreciar los gestos que atravesaron por su rostro, antes de obligarse a sumergirse.

Después algo advirtió al hombre que las cosas estaban mal. Por mucha dificultad que representara el extraer la espada a esa temperatura, no debía tomar tanto tiempo. Y pudo considerar alarmarse por la situación, si no fuera por la oportuna aparición de Weasley, quien parecía haber notado que su amigo estaba en problemas y se lanzó a ayudarle.

Severus supo que ya no era necesario observar, así que se marchó de inmediato.

o.o.o

Harry no recordaba haber visto ese gesto nervioso en Malfoy. De hecho jamás lo había visto esperando entre los bulliciosos pasillos, mirando con desasosiego al tren que los llevaría al colegio.

Pensó que se debía a que era la primera vez que llegaba a ese sitio sin la compañía de sus padres, aunque tenía la sospecha de que parte de la incomodidad del rubio se debiera a la increíble cantidad de miradas de desprecio que los alumnos le dedicaban. Harry reconoció a la mayoría; pertenecían a Slytherin.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no estaría con Draco la mayor parte del día. El rubio era parte de su nueva familia, pero pertenecía a otra casa; y tendría que convivir con chicos cuyos padres pudieron ser parte del asalto a la Mansión Malfoy; del que el rubio apenas logró escapar.

Harry rozó el dorso de la mano del otro chico. Al instante sintió que Draco la apartaba.

- No hagas eso - murmuró el rubio.

- ¿Por qué te molesta, Draco?

- No necesito que empieces con tus planes románticos justo en el momento en que cientos de estudiantes están más que dispuestos a enterarse.

Harry estaba seguro de que todo el calor que sintió en la cara se evidenció de un intenso color rojo.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan imbécil? - protestó y golpeó la coronilla del rubio con la palma de la mano, justo con la que había intentado agarrarlo.

- ¡Oye! - Draco volteó tan súbitamente, que el moreno pensó que le devolvería el golpe; en cambio prefirió pasarse ambas manos por el cabello, para arreglar el desperfecto causado a su apariencia.

La acción hizo que el moreno soltara una carcajada y volvió a atacar la perfecta apariencia de su acompañante.

-¡Potter, basta! - el rubio se liberó apenas -¡Merlín, eres un jodido infantil!

- Al menos ya no luces como si fueran a torturarte - se regodeó el chico y pasó un brazo por el cuello del rubio - . Todo logrado por tu hermanito _postizo_ y próximo pretendiente - agrego en voz muy baja.

- Es un lindo panorama familiar, Potter - ironizó el rubio y volvió a apartar a su pegajoso acompañante.

- Si llegaras a tener problemas...

- ¿Y alimentar tu instinto de héroe? No fastidies, Potter.

Sirius y Remus se acercaron en ese momento.

- Habrá regulaciones más estrictas en el colegio - informó Remus -. La aparición de Voldemort ha causado reacciones interesantes.

- Se ha convertido en una celebridad algo indeseable - completó Sirius con cinismo.

-¿No lo era ya? - bromeó Harry, intentando aligerar un poco lo que la charla parecía causar en el rubio, quien parecía no querer dejar de tener miedo a sólo un nombre.

- Sí, pero nadie aceptaba su regreso - Remus se encogió de hombros -. Lo que me recuerda, Draco; he notado la mirada de muchos chicos a quien no parece gustarles tu presencia.

- Es por la compañía - el rubio enarcó una ceja -. Deben pensar que gozo de protección extra, ahora que soy parte de la familia del elegido.

- No sé que tan recomendable sea que sigas estudiando aquí - Sirius parecía en verdad preocupado.

- No soy una damisela en peligro - Draco giró la mirada -. Lo que sí soy, es ahijado de Severus Snape, el profesor a quien ningún alumno querría hacer enfadar.

- Cierto - coincidieron los dos adultos.

- De todos modos - Sirius tocó el hombro de ambos jóvenes - deben permanecer en constante comunicación.

-¿No les parece que están exagerando? - se burló Draco -. Estudiaremos en el mismo castillo. Dudo que podamos evitar encontrarnos, al menos tres veces al día.

- Seguro que más - aseguró Harry.

- Eso se escucha más como una amenaza, Potter - el rubio le miró con una ceja enarcada y decidió que era momento de entrar al tren de una buena vez, así que comenzó a caminar -. Me pregunto si serás capaz de cumplirla.

- Dale tiempo - recomendó Sirius -. Pronto se acostumbrará a no avergonzarse de su linda familia.

o.o.o

Cuando Harry recobró el reconocimiento estaba boca abajo. De inmediato fue presa de un ataque de tos, que no mejoró cuando su cuerpo le hizo saber que estaba empapado y helado. Estuvo a punto de carcajearse por el estúpido episodio que su cerebro había decidido recordarle en los escasos segundos que debió estar inconsciente cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien jadeaba a un lado suyo.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?

¡Ron!

La presencia de su amigo hizo que Harry intentara explicarse muchas cosas y, la verdad, habría sido más alentador pensar que el pelirrojo había hecho lo posible por encontrar, conseguir, llevar y entregarles la espada (pese a que la manera había sido de lo más extraña), a pensar que nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo tenía sentido.

Sin embargo no fue Ron quien conjuró a la cierva plateada; y no encontrar a nadie en el único sitio donde su amigo pareció ver algo, no mejoró el humor de Harry.

Claro que tener la espada y haber sido salvado por el pelirrojo lograron calmarlo bastante, sensación que aumentó cuando Ron pudo destruir el Horrocrux; pese a las dificultades que la joya pareció causarle.

o.o.o

Draco por fin lo había resuelto.

La visita de Khuller le confirmó que no podía tomarse a la ligera el hecho de guardar un artefacto de tal importancia, así que decidió ser partícipe directo de la protección de la copa, aún cuando ello resultase un tanto desagradable.

Una vez hallado el lugar idóneo para guardarla, decidió que debía resolver el molesto asunto relacionado con la localización de Potter, lo que le llevó al Callejón Knockturn, donde caminaba perezosamente, mirando sin interés a través de algunos negocios.

El muchacho se detuvo justo en una de las tiendas menos llamativas y arrugó el ceño. Por la mente le pasaron la infinidad de tatuajes que había tenido que ver en la piel de su tío Sirius Black hasta coincidir con la idea de que ese sitio lucía precisamente así: un local donde sólo los convictos se meterían.

De todos modos no era como si la carente imagen de decencia del sitio importara; no justo en esos tiempos, por lo que Draco penetró en ella y se dedicó a observar con desinterés el montón de diseños que lucían las paredes, la mayoría de ellos moviéndose coquetamente por ella, luchando por llamar su atención.

- Señor, Malfoy - la voz sorprendida de una joven bruja que salía a su encuentro hizo que Draco posara sus ojos en ella. La mayor parte de piel descubierta de la pequeña mujer lucía dibujos preciosamente labrados que se movían excitados, seguramente evidenciando el estado de animo de ella. Por si fuera poco, tenía perforaciones que el rubio no se molestó en contar, aunque pudo decidir que era un número exagerado para alguien que quería llamar más la atención, tomando en cuenta el escandaloso tricolor de su cabello - . Qué inesperada sorpresa tenerlo justo aquí.

Draco también estaba por admitirse sorprendido. En vez de eso encogió los hombros y volvió a mirar los diseños, hasta detenerse en uno donde una bellísima serpiente lucía cómodamente enroscada, levantando la cabeza levemente, sólo para volverse a quedar quieta.

- Deseo algo especial y único - dijo con frialdad -. Sólo para mí.

- Desde luego - se apresuró la acaramelada bruja, quien se apresuró a convocar un pergamino y una pluma - ¿Algo como ésa serpiente? - preguntó ansiosa.

- No - Draco arrugó el ceño. Ya tenía una serpiente dibujada - Ése diseño ya habrá sido usado por alguien. Yo quiero que el mío sea realmente único - la miró de manera amenazadora -. Espero pagar el suficiente dinero para que sea así y no verlo en la piel de otro mago. Sería realmente desagradable para mí. ¿Comprende?

- Claro - aseguró ella y se aclaró la garganta.

Draco se encargó de describir el diseño exacto. Había investigado un poco respecto a los movimientos mágicos que podría agregar al tatuaje, aunque para él era una situación más que decorativa: era un mensaje y una provocación.

o.o.o

Honestamente el regreso de Ron había quitado importante peso de los hombros de Harry; y estaba seguro de que Hermione opinaba lo mismo, pese a que continuaba haciéndose la dura con el pelirrojo.

Harry se sentía bastante cómodo con la situación. El regreso de Ron le había traído varios beneficios a la vez, justo cuando el moreno comenzaba a pensar que las cosas no saldrían bien esta vez y que los buenos resultados que obtuvieron los primeros cinco años habían sido absoluta cuestión de suerte. Pensar de esa manera hizo que el chico se preguntara si todo el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo ahora sería suficiente, ya que la carga que Dumbledore les dejó comenzaba a ser demasiada y se preguntaba si no era mejor que todo eso se estuviera realizando por magos adultos, quienes podrían tener más medios para resolver toda esa situación.

Ahora, con el guardapelo destruido y la espada de Gryffindor bajo el resguardo de ellos tres y la varita que Ron le había proporcionado, el chico volvía a notar los errores en los que la mayoría de los magos habían caído una y otra vez a lo largo de esos dieciséis años en que se creyeron a salvo.

Harry volvía a tener la seguridad de que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Sólo era cuestión de descubrir más pistas que les llevasen a encontrar el resto de los Horrocruxes.

Sólo eso.

Claro que el mundo a la redonda de la casa de campaña se estaba moviendo de manera más vertiginosa de lo que Harry pensaba. Todo lo que Ron les dio a conocer hizo que el moreno se preguntara si alguna de esas bandas de carroñeros tenía el privilegio de contar con ayuda de algún mortifago que valiera la pena. Después de todo fue Malfoy quien apareció caminando casualmente por donde Harry iba a buscar alimentos.

Por supuesto que Draco tenía un recurso menos problemático y más certero que una palabra convertida en Tabú, que lo llevaría directo a Harry. Sirius se encargó de hacerlo posible, mientras todavía eran familia. Fue precisamente la opción que el moreno intentó utilizar cuando estaba decidido a encontrarlo; sin embargo el rubio parecía tener más conocimiento respecto al modo de usar el localizador mágico familiar, ya que se encargó de bloquearlo, y ya de paso frustrar profundamente a Harry.

Era bueno que sólo Ron pudiera encontrarlos, no sólo por la ayuda que dio al moreno, sino porque consiguió reducir un poco la tensión que amenazaba con ahogar a Harry.

Quizá, si su mejor amigo había logrado recuperar la confianza en todo lo que estaban haciendo, así como la fe en Dumbledore, Harry podría hacerlo también.

Incluso podría disculpar que Hermione fingiera no recordar que el chico le había pedido que fueran a buscar a Malfoy. Ahora ella permanecía decididamente concentrada en el libro que Albus le había legado, probablemente negándose a aceptar que sólo el objeto dado a Ron poseía una característica especial, diseñada a auxiliar a la causa.

La información del exterior parecía haber reavivado el ánimo de los tres amigos y estaban listos para seguir buscando trastos de los que nadie sabia su ubicación. Menos mal que tenían idea de la apariencia que debían presentar.

Además Ron tenía razón: alguien los había ayudado. Tener eso en cuenta daba impactante significado a los avances obtenidos junto a las nuevas precauciones a tener para evitar ser capturados.

Harry sabía que nada sería sencillo. Esa sensación se agrando cuando caminó al lado de su padrino, hacía poco más de un año, cuando se le concedió formar su nuevo núcleo familiar. Sin embargo había recuperado la esperanza y comenzaba a convencerse de que era prudente aferrarse a esa emoción.

Pese a que pensaba todo eso, nada lo había preparado para la petición que Hermione hizo, en cuanto ambos amigos volvieron al campamento, luego de una infructífera búsqueda de alimentos.

o.o.o

Draco terminó de limpiar la fea herida sobre el antebrazo derecho del cuerpo de Lupin que parecía haberse infectado. El hombre lucía lo suficientemente exhausto como para no tirar enloquecido de las caderas que le mantenían cautivo, sin embargo el rubio sabía que sólo se trataba de la misma estrategia con la que intentaba sorprenderle. Aunque el chico ya había sido sorprendido; ese agotado hombre era también un imponente y poderoso hombre lobo, cuyo cuerpo logró resistirse a una posesión física bastante potente. La más potente que Draco había logrado hacer.

- ¿Sirius lo sabe? - preguntó Remus de repente.

Draco enarcó una ceja sin saber qué responder. Su tío parecía tan despistado para algunas cosas que no dudaba que todo eso escapara de su atención, pese a tener todas las evidencias a la mano.

-No estoy de humor para charlar, Lupin - evadió de manera grosera -. Allá arriba las cosas no son sencillas, ¿sabes? Así que se un buen prisionero y limítate a gemir y lamentarse, como los demás.

- ¿Tiene que ver con el aroma a tinta que percibo de tu piel?

- Es estupendo que tus sentidos se acentúen, licántropo - ironizó el rubio y decidió que ya había atendido suficiente a la pareja de su tío -. Pronto necesitaré de ellos.

Remus observó la forma en que el joven se retiraba y aplicaba el acostumbrado juego de hechizos protectores.

Le quedaba claro que Draco volvería a intentar apoderarse de su cuerpo, sin embargo era un poco confuso que quisiera lograrlo en el momento que más fuerza física tenía.

Aún cuando tuviera éxito, ¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz de mantener la posesión? Seguro que no el suficiente para atacar a Harry.

¿Entonces de qué serviría?

o.o.o

Cuando Draco se asomó a la estancia pudo encontrarse con el peculiar alboroto que sólo un mago exhibicionista como Mathew Khuller podía causar. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que la palabra "Potter" era mencionada entre la charla que se estaba desarrollando y se encaminó hasta ellos.

-¿Hey, pequeño Malfoy! - saludó Mathew con ese encanto cómico y fuera de lugar que siempre lograba aumentar el oscuro ambiente de la casa -. Vamos a casa del loco Lovegood.

-¿Y me están pidiendo permiso? - ironizó el rubio -. De todos modos creí que ya no era necesario amenazar al viejo. ¿Por qué tenemos a su hija entonces?

- ¡Xenophilius nos ha avisado que Potter esta en su casa! - se emocionó el regordete mago.

- ¿Otra vez? - se burló Draco.

- Por eso digo que no deberíamos hacer caso - se impacientó Selwin con mal humor.

- No perdemos nada con ir a echar un vistazo - murmuró otro mago, siendo apoyado casi inmediatamente por un excitado Mathew.

Draco opinaba lo mismo. ¿Debería ir también?

- No pasa nada si vamos - Draco avanzó hacia la salida para aparecerse - . Si Potter resulta estar ahí, lo atrapan, llaman a quien-ustedes-saben y se llenan de gloria - se burló.

Malfoy sabía exactamente dónde vivían los Lovegood debido a que Luna parecía seriamente decidida a darle información innecesaria cuando no le estaba importunando con preguntas ridículas o haciendo conclusiones sagaces respecto a la situación. Cuando apareció en la propiedad no pudo enarcar una ceja ante la ridícula peculiaridad que se percibía en la construcción y se preguntó si ahí habría algo del interés de Potter, como para que se arriesgara estúpidamente.

No. Draco no pensaba que ese fuese un sitio seguro para esconder algo valioso a cualquiera de los dos bandos. Además no era capaz de percibir la oscura magia que debería emitir un objeto semejante al guardapelo.

Mathew llegó con un sonoro CRACK y se acercó al rubio para pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

- ¿Has encontrado un buen sitio para proteger eso que el señor oscuro te dio a guardar, pequeñín?

A veces Draco llegaba a preguntarse cómo hacía Voldemort para mantener su poder, teniendo seguidores tan idiotas.

- No es tu asunto - gruñó y el resto de los magos llegaron a tiempo para presenciar una potente explosión que lanzó trozos de algunas paredes de las que apenas lograron cubrirse.

- ¡Maldito loco! - exclamó Selwyn, sacudiéndose algunos escombros.

Draco bufó cuando pudo volver a enderezarse y se sacudió el polvo antes de avanzar, intentando mirar a través de la de la nube blanca que explosión había levantado; con dificultades empujó la puerta que estaba a punto de caerse y enarcó una ceja al ver el desastre causado.

-¡Arriba... Potter! - balbuceó Xenophilius con dolor.

- ¿Cállate maldito, embustero! -bramó uno de los acompañantes del rubio.

- Parece un accidente marca Malfoy -canturreo un empolvado Mathew -. Claro que es menos violento incendiar una cocina - se carcajeó.

-¡Se lo suplico! - Lovegood se escuchaba realmente desesperado - ¡Potter está aquí, se lo aseguro!

- ¡Lo único seguro aquí es que nos querías tirar la casa encima!

-¡Potter está arriba! - insistió el mago.

Draco apretó los labios y deslizó la mirada por la escalera destartalada. Su magia reaccionaba a la de Potter debido al localizador familiar.

Potter debía sentirlo también. Estaba seguro.

- Subiré a ver - anunció el rubio.

- Debería ser este loco quien lo haga - protestó Sewlyn.

-¿Para que pueda tirarnos el techo con él encima? - escupió Draco y comenzó a subir, esquivando escombros. Detrás de él avanzó Lovegood sin dejar de balbucear palabras a las que el rubio no prestó atención. Tampoco dijo nada cuando el hombre lo adelantó y subió apresuradamente sólo para asomar la cabeza y recibir un poderoso impacto que lo derrumbó sobre las escaleras.

Draco torció los labios y tuvo que trepar sobre el cuerpo desvanecido para asomarse.

Vaya, el viejo no estaba mintiendo.

Los ojos verdes de Harry centellaban de odio; de hecho parecía querer lanzarse encima del rubio, pero algo le sujetaba con admirable firmeza.

Malfoy comprendió de inmediato. En serio, su _hermanito_ menor era tan evidente.

-¡Lo que dijo el viejo es verdad! -gritó sin despegar la mirada de los ojos del moreno y sonrió al notar que el odio aumentaba -¡Rápido, idiotas!

Sin embargo Draco sabía que los magos no llegarían a tiempo. De hecho Harry desapareció en cuanto se escuchó el grito.

Mortifagos inútiles; para una vez que pudieron hacer algo bien... Aunque no era una entera queja. Draco tomó a Xenophilius por las axilas para acomodarlo contra una pared que lucía segura.

-¿En serio era Potter? - preguntó uno de los magos en cuanto pudo llegar hasta donde estaba el rubio - ¡Demonios!

-¿A qué vino a este lugar? - Mathew lucía muy contrariado.

- No creo que a buscar publicidad del Quisquilloso - ironizó Draco - . Y de todos modos no lo sabremos; borró la memoria de Lovegood.

-¡Debemos averiguarlo! - insistió otro -El Dark Lord podría...

- ¡No seas imbécil! - bramó Draco - ¡Si se lo decimos a Quien-tú-sabes nos torturará antes de que podamos explicarlo todo! ¡¿Eso quieren?

Nadie contestó. Al rubio no le pareció extraño ya que sabía exactamente que nadie de esos magos deseaba provocar la ira de Voldemort, por mínima que fuera.

El chico bufó y se puso de pie sin dejar de ver a Lovegood. El _obliviate_ había sido una movida muy astuta. Ahora no podría saber la razón por la que Potter se había arriesgado a ir a ese lugar.

¿Sería posible que Harry estuviera buscando algo más que Horrocruxes?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

El regreso a la mansión fue mucho más abrupto que la salida. Lo que no resultaba extraño, tomando en cuenta que el mismísimo Harry Potter se les había escapado de las manos. Evento que no les convenía comentar al señor oscuro si es que todos ellos querían conservar la salud física de la que habían estado presumiendo; cosa que no poseían los magos comunes, en las actuales circunstancias.

Draco ignoró las quejas de los hombres a quienes había acompañado y se encerró en su habitación. Durante un largo rato permaneció frente a la ventana con los brazos cruzados y el ceño arrugado sin poder llegar a una hipótesis aceptable que explicara la razón que había convencido a Potter de arriesgarse y presentarse en la propiedad de Xenophilius. Claro que comprendía que el moreno ignorara que el viejo tuviese buenas razones para entregarlo; sin embargo era ilógico al rubio, ya que Potter no se había presentado con los Weasley, en quien confiaba ciegamente, por lo que resultaba absurdo que hubiera realizado precisamente esa visita.

A menos que estuviera buscando algo sumamente importante.

Algo de lo que Draco no tenía conocimiento.

Llegar a esa conclusión provocó que el rubio apretara los labios. Hasta el momento había tenido información de suma importancia sobre la situación; al menos aquella que provocaría la movilización de Potter.

-¡Menudo par de cabrones! - gruñó el rubio y giró para dejarse caer en la cama.

Necesitaba que Harry se esforzara más.

Draco recordó a Mathew y se humedeció los labios.

Quizá ya le había dado suficiente tiempo al moreno.

o.o.o

Harry estaba distraído. De nuevo.

La verdad es que Hermione comenzaba a cansarse de notar el poco interés que su amigo ponía a la búsqueda del resto de los Horrocruxes, cosa que resultaba inaceptable a la muchacha. Además estaba segura de saber la razón de esas distracciones, lo que no facilitaba que su humor mejorara, pese a que se esforzaba por disimularlo.

A decir verdad ella intentaba comprender a Harry. Incluso podía admitir que la idea de tres objetos tan poderosos e indestructibles resultaba bastante atractiva. Sin embargo era eso lo que activaba la desconfianza de la chica. Arrojarse a la búsqueda de las Reliquias de la Muerte era, en su opinión, algo absolutamente inútil; especialmente si la existencia de los objetos se aseveraba en un cuento infantil mágico.

No. Sencillamente no podía aceptarlo.

Ah, pero qué difícil estaba resultando lograr que Harry hiciera el mismo razonamiento.

Cada que Hermione posaba su atención en el moreno lo notaba ausente a la realidad, al menos a la realidad de ellos tres; cosa que podría dañar algo más que los nervios de la castaña o los intentos de Ron para aparentar que no se percataba de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No pensaba que Harry durara mucho con esa idea, sin embargo había demostrado ser tan necio como Ron. Lo que resultaba ser una desagradable sorpresa.

Ahora que Hermione estaba segura de conocer el problema exacto se dedicaba a pensar en la forma infalible de darle solución.

No tenía tiempo para ensayar diferentes opciones que evadieran la nueva obsesión de Harry. Necesitaba algo radical.

Tenía una opción. Era lo suficientemente irracional y peligrosa como para plantearse no proponerla, sin embargo lograría captar la entera atención de Harry. Además hubo información accidental que la muchacha había estado analizando una y otra vez hasta aceptar que era una pista de lo que estaban buscando; al menos eso pensaba ella. Después de todo qué otra cosa, que Malfoy escondiera, podría interesar a algún mortifago.

¿Sería seguro? Cambiaría una obsesión por otra.

Era peligroso que Harry no pusiera adecuada atención a la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, pero también lo sería si se lanzaba tras aquello que Malfoy escondía y resultaba no ser uno de ellos.

Vaya problema.

Hermione infló su pecho con un profundo suspiro y decidió que podrían encontrar una manera; después de todo habían entrado y salido de situaciones bastante peligrosas ya. Se acercó a su distraído amigo y se sentó frente a él, evitando mostrar cualquier gesto al notar el tiempo que le costó darse cuenta de que lo que ella acababa de hacer.

- Deberías dejarlo, Harry - le hizo saber que conocía la causa de su distracción.

-¿De qué hablas?

Más evasiones.

- Creo que podría haber algo oculto en la mansión de los Malfoy - soltó la muchacha.

Harry dejó ver una tensa expresión.

Por fin algo diferente a ese exasperante anhelo.

- ¿Justo en la mansión Malfoy¿ - Harry mostró resistencia - ¿Qué diferencia tiene con Hogwarts? Ambos sitios son jodidamente vigilados, ¿no es lo que estamos evitando?

- Últimamente resulta absurdo evitar la vigilancia - restó importancia -. La cuestión es cómo acercarnos.

- ¿Para qué?

- Draco Malfoy oculta algo.

- Lo he oído también - Harry torció los labios.

- Pero no lo has considerado - señaló ella.

- Porque se trata de Draco - bufó el moreno -¿Por qué habrían de darle algo importante a guardar? Mucho menos un Horrocrux. Lo único admirable que ha hecho, al menos a los ojos de esos desgraciados, es joder a mi familia.

- No es porque tener tres reliquias resultaría más útil, ¿cierto? - ironizó ella con impaciencia - ¡Pero si hace semanas querías ir tras él!

- Qué conveniente que ahora sí apoyes la idea. Simplemente ya no... - se interrumpió bruscamente.

- ¿Harry?

- ¡Mierda! - gruñó el moreno y tomó la capa de invisibilidad para avanzar hasta el exterior de la tienda donde Ron hacía guardia.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Hermione se acercó también.

- ¡Shh! - Ron se puso de pie con la varita lista.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar unos lejanos pasos.

- ¿Cómo nos encontró? - susurró la muchacha.

- Ron - Harry sacó la varita -, lo rodearemos para que Hermione lo petrifique.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? - siseó ella.

- Malfoy ha desbloqueado el localizador familiar - informó Harry y se precipitó fuera de la protección, acompañado de Ron.

La idea de que atrapar a un intruso era innecesariamente peligrosa no alcanzó a ser expresada por la castaña quien fue obligada a moverse con igual agilidad de ambos jóvenes y lanzar ese hechizo petrificador.

Fue bastante choqueante lograr sorprender al mago regordete y verlo tambalearse ante el impacto del hechizo, antes de caer sobre el suelo.

Harry fue lo suficientemente prudente para acercarse bajo la protección de la capa invisible y pateó lejos la varita del hombre, antes de agacharse y voltear el cuerpo del mago.

Ron recogió la varita y se la guardó en la bolsa del pantalón. Hermione convocó un hechizo que amarró fuertemente el cuerpo del intruso.

- ¡Caracoles! - exclamó la muchacha con sorpresa cuando Harry le quitó la capucha.

- En realidad no es extraño que se trate de este hombre - murmuró Harry -; si alguien podía darse cuenta de que el localizador familiar fue desbloqueado, tenía que estar relacionado con los asuntos de las custodias mágicas.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? - Ron le pateó un costado y miró a Hermione - ¿Desmemorizarlo?

- A menos que borremos años de su memoria, no le veo el caso - la muchacha torció los labios -. Sigue teniendo la manera de encontrar el sitio donde estamos.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a Harry. El moreno tenía una expresión concentrada y no despegaba los ojos del rostro petrificado del mago regordete.

- Deberíamos hablar con él - decidió Harry.

- No creo que sea buena idea, compañero.

- Esta persona podría tener información de Malfoy.

Hermione resopló. No pudo contradecir la idea del moreno ya que ella misma propuso que el chico comenzara a interesarse en Malfoy. Así que movió suavemente la varita para retirar el hechizo solamente en el área del rostro del mago, quien jadeó sin dejar de mover la cabeza.

- Estás siendo descuidado, Harry - susurró Mathew con tranquilidad -. Nada parecido al chico Malfoy.

Hermione jadeó al escuchar la voz del hombre, miró a Harry y supo que también la había reconocido. Era la misma que oyeron cuando estaban en la propiedad de Lovegood.

- Draco Malfoy acaba de dar su primera muestra de descuido -aseguró el moreno con una sonrisa retorcida -. De todos modos no es alguien de quien deba preocuparme, especialmente si envía a un mago inútil cuando activa el localizador familiar.

- El chico Malfoy es alguien de quien deberías tener cuidado - picó Mathew -. Después de todo fue bastante complicado colocarlo bajo la custodia de Sirius Black a horas de que vendiera a sus padres. Nadie quería aceptar la propuesta.

Hermione retuvo el aire al entender la situación. Volvió a colocar la mirada en Harry y notó que tenía la mandíbula tensa.

- ¿Desde entonces planeaba traicionar a Harry?

-¿Traicionarlo? - se mofó Mathew -. Draco Malfoy jamás estuvo del lado de Potter. Desde un principio estuvo cumpliendo una misión.

- Es la razón por la que ahora puede moverse tan confiadamente, pese a que convivió con mi familia - Harry apretó los labios -. Y ahora resulta que le dan objetos a guardar.

- Oh, la copa - Mathew soltó una risita -. De todos modos tengo otras cosas en qué pensar, chico. No imaginas lo bien que me va a ir cuando te entregue.

- Quiero ver cómo lograrás eso, si estás amarrado - ironizó Ron.

- Esa es la parte sencilla.

Hermione pensó que debió preveer la situación, al menos Ron debió advertirlo. Cuando todo ocurrió, ella sólo alcanzó a lanzar un apresurado hechizo que debería aminorar un poco lo que se les venía encima.

o.o.o

La idea fue bastante sencilla, al momento en que se le ocurrió a Draco, sin embargo se llenó de dudas cuando Mathew se desapareció, guiado por el rastro mágico del localizador familiar.

Claro que el rubio había gozado de una jodida e inmerecida suerte desde que estuvo involucrado tan directamente en la situación y la baja moral con la que habían quedado los magos que llegaron con él, luego de que casi les cayera una casa encima fue suficiente para que decidieran que tenían mejores cosas qué hacer a verle la cara al consentido del Dark Lord.

Así que la propiedad gozaba de una extraña intimidad a la que Draco no era expuesto desde hace bastante tiempo.

Sería estupendo que toda la guerra exterior se quedara ahí y no pudiera volver a atravesar la puerta principal. Sin embargo el rubio sabía que no era tiempo de abrazar deseos ingenuos.

No era tiempo de bajar la guardia.

Impetuosos golpes azotaron la puerta. Draco se humedeció los labios para darse oportunidad a recomponer una mueca de fastidio y miró a su asustado elfo caminar hacia ella y abrir. Al instante varios carroñeros entraron empujando a cuatro personas con ellos.

El rubio enarcó una ceja al reconocer a Mathew y deslizó la mirada hacia los demás.

Granger, Weasley y... Oh. Interesante disfraz el de Potter.

- ¡Suéltenme, parvada de idiotas! -demandó Mathew - ¡Ya les dije que estoy del lado de quien ustedes saben! ¡Les va a ir mal si me maltratan!

- Señor Malfoy - se adelantó uno de los andrajosos hombres. Draco contuvo la respiración, pero se mantuvo firme -, éstas personas...

- Al Dark Lord le interesará bastante saber que vienen a buscarlo por cualquier andrajoso que atraparon allá afuera - interrumpió el rubio. Vio con satisfacción que el infeliz retrocedía.

- ¡Te dije que ese patético no podía estar relacionado con los mortífagos!

- Pero dijo que había atrapado a Harry Potter.

Draco volvió a posar su mirada en os magos cautivos. No le pareció extraño el silencio de sus tres excompañeros de clase, pero sí de Mathew. El viejo lucía una mirada especialmente ambiciosa que obligó al rubio a comprender lo que pretendía.

Vaya con el jodido y egoísta mago.

- ¿Y qué van a hacer entonces? - preguntó el rubio con impaciencia, logrando que los carroñeros se inquietaran más -. Tengo cosas más importantes qué atender, ¿saben? No puedo pasa mi tiempo en la puerta, especialmente si sólo me traen esto - señaló a los cautivos.

- Pero dijo que...

- ¡No lo molestaremos más, señor! - intervino el otro.

Draco bufó.

-Llévenlos a los calabozos - sacó una bolsa de terciopelo llena de galeones y se la arrojó al que parecía más listo -. Si han mencionado este lugar, convendría invitarlos a decir todo lo que saben; si es que saben algo.

- ¿Por una bolsa de galeones?

El rubio giró para abandonar el lugar. No podía permitirse evidenciar la importancia que ésos magos tenían realmente.

- Mátalos, entonces - siseó con frialdad, sin dejar de alejarse -, pero deja mis galeones. Un mago muerto no me dará mucha información. Y deja sus pertenencias también. Debería saber qué tan peligrosos son a nuestro amo. Si es que llega a resultar así.

La energía de Harry fluctuó de forma amenazadora haciendo que el rubio sonriera, sin embargo sabía que no podía hacer nada por el momento así que continuó avanzando.

- Los dejaremos - decidieron los carroñeros y Draco los escuchó arrastrar a los cautivos. Se dio algunos minutos en la oficina antes de ordenar a un elfo doméstico que liberaran a Mathew. No tuvo que esperar mucho para ver al regordete mago presentarse ante él y tomar una botella con vino de la que bebió directamente. El rubio le retiró la botella con gentileza y se acercó a la cantina de la que extrajo dos finas copas, para servir más líquido.

- Ha sido más rápido de lo que pensé - dijo a Mathew, quien soltó una risita -. Qué desilusión, pensé que Potter presentaría mayor resistencia.

- ¡Y claro que lo ha hecho! - se jactó Mathew - . Se descuidaron con un solo detalle.

- Oh - Draco frunció el ceño y de reojo vio que Mathew había comenzado a hurgar entre las lujosas cosas de la oficina; eso le dio oportunidad a agregar un poco de líquido desde una ampolleta en una de las copas ya servidas.

Se había preparado para eso desde que Mathew se fue. Hasta hace unos momentos estaba bastante nervioso, esperando a que la casa continuara solitaria, así que no tenía tiempo qué perder.

El rubio volteó y extendió una copa al regordete hombre, quien la recibió gustoso, dejando escapar otra carcajada.

- No sabían que pronunciar el nombre de nuestro señor los expondría de inmediato. Fue así cómo logré sorprenderlos.

- Qué estúpidos - murmuró Draco tomando un sorbo de su vino. Y en verdad lo pensaba. Era imperdonable que les hubiesen sorprendido de esa manera -. Aunque me alegra que pensaras rápidamente en una forma de solucionar la situación. Definitivamente eres alguien confiable Mathew. Brindo por eso.

- ¡Precisamente! - se jactó el mago y apuró el vino. Cuando terminó de beber, se lamió los labios y estiró el brazo para servirse más - . Ahora debería llamar al Dark Lord.

- No puedo imaginar las bendiciones que recibirás en cuanto le entregues a Potter, precisamente - siseó Draco sin dejar de mirarlo y haciendo una cuenta mental.

- ¡Por fin veré recompensados mis esfuerzos!

Draco le dedicó una condescendiente sonrisa antes de ver la repentina manera en que el cuerpo del viejo se derrumbaba sobre la fina alfombra, derramando el resto del líquido en ella.

- Espero que disfrutes de ella - ironizó y se acercó hasta el cuerpo inmóvil, volteándolo con la bota. La expresión del rostro regordete lucía plena y satisfecha -. Todos agradecemos tu esfuerzo. ¡Hethger!

Un elfo doméstico apareció de inmediato. Dio un brinquito al ver al cuerpo derribado y posó los enormes y brillantes ojos en su amo.

- Hethger ha venido a obedecerle, amo Malfoy - dijo solícito - ¿Qué puede hacer Hethger, por usted?

- Deshazte del cuerpo - murmuró Draco, tomando otra botella con vino para servirse y beber - . Nadie debe encontrarlo - especificó -. Nadie debe verte.

- Si, amo Malfoy.

- Los prisioneros que acaban de llegar - detuvo el rubio - ; mantenlos en las celdas opuestas... Después de que hable con ellos los juntaremos con los demás.

- Sí.

Draco se sentó en el cómodo sofá y volvió a beber todo el contenido de su copa.

Alguna vez escuchó hablar a padre respecto a los esfuerzos que debían hacerse para complacer al señor oscuro. En ninguno de ellos había mencionarlo entregar a la familia, pero sí se hablaba de lo demás...

El propio Albus Dumbledore llegó a hablar de lo demás...

Padre siempre había dicho que era sencillo, al menos después de la primera vez. Draco no podía imaginar lo que llegara a sentirse matar a un mago directamente y no a través del veneno que acababa de utilizar.

Era horroroso.

- Ojalá no haya necesidad de saber qué se siente después de la primera vez... - susurró y volvió a llenar la copa en donde estaba bebiendo.

o.o.o

Ron no había dejado de moverse y murmurar centenar de obscenidades dirigidas especialmente a Draco Malfoy. Desde donde Harry estaba se alcanzaba a notar que su amigo hacía enormes esfuerzos por aflojar las ataduras que le mantenían esclavizado, sin embargo no se veían avances presumibles.

Hermione estaba frente al moreno. A diferencia del pelirrojo parecía un poco más serena. El moreno se encontró deseando que diera muestras de informarles del plan que debía estar pensando, ya que era urgente que salieran de ahí.

Por cierto, Harry luchaba contra la tormenta de emociones que amenazaba con aplastarle; para aumentar la jodida situación, una parte de dichas emociones ni siquiera le pertenecían; Voldemort había escogido justo ese momento para descontrolar su magia y entablar conexión con Harry, mostrándole la visita que estaba realizando en su insistente búsqueda de la varita de Saúco.

La búsqueda, por cierto, no estaba resultando muy fructífera, pero Harry no se sentía interesado en esa información por el momento. La idea de haber sido capturado era motivación suficiente para hacer lo posible por rechazar la conexión y concentrarse en escapar. Claro que el deseo por escapar necesitaría más que esfuerzo, especialmente por las fuertes ataduras que les mantenía forcejeando inútilmente.

Harry no estaba listo para estar capturado. Sabía que el hecho podía significar su muerte y no era tiempo para eso ya que todavía no terminaba aquello que Dumbledore le había encargado.

Nadie más tenía conocimiento de los Horrocruxes que Voldemort había creado; Harry no había confiado la información mas que a sus amigos, así que nadie podría matar al horrible ser.

Era angustiante pensar en esa posibilidad. Quizá más que ver a Voldemort encontrando la ansiada varita.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y levantó la mirada hacia el lugar.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí - murmuró.

- ¡Claro que tenemos que salir! - rugió Ron -, pero dudo que podamos con las manos atadas.

- Eso reduce las ideas que se me han ocurrido - ironizó el muchacho.

- Shh... - Hermione se retorció un poco.

Los tres amigos giraron la cara hacia los escalones donde vieron bajar a Malfoy quien se detuvo un instante para dedicarles igual atención. Harry notó al rubio poco alerta y eufórico, lo que no concordaba con lo que el moreno pensaba que debería sentir. Después de todo había logrado lo que otros mortifagos matarían por hacer.

- Luces mejor sin ese horrible hechizo - fue el saludo del rubio quien dejó ver una sonrisa que alteró más a Harry -, aunque dudo que algo así de simple logre engañar al señor oscuro.

- ¿Por qué me ocultaste?

- No te equivoques, Potter - siseó el rubio -, no hago nada de esto para favorecerte. Sencillamente no es conveniente que tu entrega sea hecha por una multitud.

- ¿Conveniente para ti, quieres decir? -atacó el moreno.

- ¿Para quién más? - ironizó el rubio.

- Me queda claro que no alcanzaba a imaginar lo cabrón que podías llegar a ser - Harry le dedicó una mirada furiosa - ¿Quién iba a pensar que serías capaz de vender a tus propios padres?

El gesto de superioridad en el rostro de Malfoy titubeó por un instante. El suficiente para que Harry lo notara.

- Uno debe hacer lo necesario para alcanzar lo que ambiciona - replicó Draco con una ceja enarcada - ; cosa que no puedo decir de ti, Potter. Los avances que has tenido no son de lo más admirables. - Hermione jadeó ante eso, pero Draco no le hizo caso, en cambio avanzó directo hacia Harry y le tomó de los cabellos con brusquedad, para moverle la cabeza hacia arriba -. De todos modos no creas que te lo reprocho - ronroneó con maldad -; que te pongas a mi alcance es un placer realmente inesperado ya que me da oportunidad de regresarle el amable recibimiento que me has dado la ultima vez.

- ¿De qué demonios habl-...? - intentó Ron, pero enmudeció al ver el violento beso que su amigo recibía.

A decir verdad no era lo que Harry hubiese esperado al estar cautivo. Era bastante hilarante. Pese a ello los labios de Draco estaban siendo lo suficientemente bruscos como para demostrarle que todo eso se trataba de una tortura. No común, pero seguía cautivo.

Draco se apartó antes de que el moreno pensara en una buena manera de responder a la agresión. Harry escupió con furia directo al rostro del rubio, pero sólo logró que una odiosa sonrisa lo adornada al mismo tiempo que el chico se limpiaba la suciedad que había comenzado a escurrir por su mejilla.

- No puedes imaginar lo mucho que te desprecio - masculló el moreno sin despegar la vista de esos ojos grises.

El rubio enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Estás rompiendo tu promesa, Potter?

-¡¿Cómo tienes el descaro de preguntar eso? - bramó Harry - . No me extrañaría enterarme que también fue parte de tu plan.

- Fue un extra - dijo Draco con enfado -; justo como el que está por ocurrir.

Por la mente de Harry pasaron cientos de ideas relacionadas con lo que debería incluirse en la tortura que debería sufrir a manos de Draco; la mayoría de las acciones aprendidas a lo largo de su estrenada vida de traidor. Claro que sentir la brusca manera en que el rubio le arrastraba hasta apoyarle la espalda sobre el frío suelo y aplastarle los brazos entre ambos le dieron una pista un poco retorcida de lo que iba a pasar; todo confirmado por el indignado grito que Ron vociferó.

- Limítate a disfrutar del espectáculo, comadreja - Draco soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que bajaba los jeans de Harry -. Te aseguro que no cualquiera puede ver esto desde tan cerca.

- ¡No, Draco, por favor! - rogó Hermione mientras el rubio se quitaba la túnica con premura y se bajaba los pantalones.

Harry tuvo que admitir que la situación le superaba. ¿Es que Draco pensaba tener sexo ahí, frente a sus amigos?

Era verdad que el moreno no tuvo consideraciones cuando lo encontró, pero esa situación le parecía exagerada y se encontró deseando que no ocurriera.

- Draco, no - dijo Harry con alarma y de mordió el labio inferior al ver la mirada de satisfacción en el rubio, quien se levantó la camisa como si necesitara exponer más su cuerpo - ¡Eres un jodido enfermo!

- Soy el malo, Potter - dijo simplemente y se acomodó en el cuerpo del moreno para empujar y arrancar a Harry una exclamación de dolor -. Es mi trabajo joderte. Incluso literalmente.

Ojalá Ron dejara de gritar enfurecido. Los minutos que esa tortura duró, fueron aún más difíciles al escuchar la voz afónica del pelirrojo ya que le recordaba a Harry que estaba ahí y le impedía imaginar que sufría de la humillación bajo una cómoda soledad.

También Harry se encontró deseando que Hermione dejara de llorar y suplicar. Ello le daba la razón a Malfoy: eso era una guerra y ellos no estaban para pedir consideraciones a sus personas.

El moreno arañó el suelo con las manos que eran continuamente aplastadas con el peso de su cuerpo y procuró mantenerse en silencio, al menos hasta donde la dolorosa sensación lo ameritaba.

Draco había decidido guardar silencio también y sólo se le escapó un jadeo cuando salió del interior de Harry; vistiéndose apresuradamente y carraspeando con desagrado en el momento que se tomó la molestia de volver a colocar la ropa del chico.

- Bienvenido a casa, Potter - ironizó el rubio y se pasó una mano por el cabello -. Y hasta nunca. No creo que el amo vaya a dejar mucho de ti, una vez que te entregue.

- Ya ajustaremos cuentas, Malfoy - prometió Harry.

- Eso si logran escapar. Lo que veo muy difícil - Draco se encaminó hacia la salida -. Supongo que el Señor Oscuro no necesitará más esclavos una vez que te mate, así que da igual si los dejo aquí o los traslado de celda.

Y se fue.

El dolor físico era mínimo por toda la carga de emociones que aplastaban sin piedad alguna el corazón de Harry. El moreno no tenía plena seguridad de la manera en que debía reaccionar y sólo podía permanecer ahí, con la mirada clavada en el sucio suelo de la celda donde el angustioso eco de la voz de Hermione no paraba de escucharse.

Entonces Harry fue consciente de que una emoción desplazaba la vergüenza que había sentido en el momento que Draco abandonó la celda, y apretó la mandíbula al mismo tiempo que daba una furiosa sacudida a las ataduras que le mantenían atrapado en ese lugar.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí -bramó el moreno y levantó la mirada. Ver la marca del llanto en las mejillas de Hermione sólo aumentó la rabia que sentía y prefirió mirar el sitio en el que estaban.

-Podemos intentar algo cuando el elfo doméstico trate de cambiarnos de celda -intervino Ron.

Cuando Harry miró a su amigo agradeció no verlo desmoronado como a Hermione.

-Buena idea -Harry apretó los labios-; aunque no entiendo por qué debe cambiarnos a otra celda.

-Quizá no somos los únicos -hipó Hermione.

El moreno jadeó ante la idea. De pronto recordó las molestas y dolorosas conexiones que tuvo con la mente de Voldemort y el único prisionero a quien vio que torturaba.

-Quiero ver eso -declaró Harry.

Ron y Hermione guardaron silencio. La muchacha moqueó en un inútil intento de componer la quebrada expresión de su rostro y se concentró en mirar el interior del lugar.

-Malfoy está ebrio -informó Harry-, dudo que esté al pendiente de nuestro traslado.

Ron dejó ver una nueva expresión de odio.

-Cuando todo esto termine no estará rodeado de tantos imbéciles. Entonces va a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho.

El silencio que se extendió los siguientes minutos dio tiempo a que Harry se preguntara si Ron pensaba tomar venganza en su nombre o debido a la confianza que el pelirrojo dio a Malfoy con tanto trabajo sólo para verla pisoteada en menos de un año. Entonces movió su cuerpo para disminuir la incomodidad que sentía; cosa que no fue nada sencilla, tomando en cuenta la llorosa y preocupada mirada de Hermione.

Finalmente un elfo apareció en la celda. Lucía tan temeroso que tiritaba de forma que a Harry le hubiera parecido ridícula si no fuera porque él mismo había comenzado a temblar.

-Harry Potter y sus acompañantes deben ser llevados por Hethger a la otra celda con los demás. Hethger no quiere hacer daño a Harry Potter; por eso Harry Potter no debe intentar nada extraño u obligar a que Hethger use su magia.

Harry parpadeó al escuchar las palabras del elfo. Miró a sus amigos y notó que ambos lucían con igual expresión de agudeza. Entonces recordó a Kreacher y comprendió que tenían una oportunidad.

El elfo los obligó a levantarse y caminaron hacia una esquina del calabozo en donde hizo un hechizo que abrió un oscuro pasillo. Los tres caminaron en silencio por el lugar hasta que una antorcha se encendió al fondo.

Harry levantó la mirada, el sitio lucía aún más lamentable que el que acababan de ocupar, aunque destacaba la presencia de los magos que permanecía al fondo de las celdas de donde apenas se movieron al darse cuenta de que acababan de llegar.

El rostro de Luna se iluminó con una sonrisa y se acercó a tomar los barrotes. No dijo nada, pero su gesto lleno de esperanza removió algo en el interior de Harry. Ver a su amiga con vida confortó al moreno lo suficiente para que la humillación que acababa de sufrir pasara a un nivel de menor importancia.

El elfo doméstico los instaló en el lugar y salió silenciosamente. Luna se apresuró a liberar las manos de sus amigos y suspiró un poco preocupada.

-Cielos, Harry; me alegra verte, pero no es nada bueno que estén en este sitio, ¿sabes?

-Lo acabo de comprobar -ironizó el moreno quien abrazó a la chica.

-Quizá podamos sorprender a Malfoy cuando entre a lugar -opinó Ron.

-No hay manera de lograr mucho -dijo la chica-. La casa siempre se encuentra llena de mortífagos. A veces Draco baja para evitar estar mucho tiempo con ellos.

-Sí. Ya veo que ese cabrón gusta divertirse en las mazmorras -gruñó Ron de manera agria.

Luna miró a todos confundida. Hermione carraspeó y se dedicó a estudiar el sitio.

-Por el momento nos ha convenido que las cosas en la mansión Malfoy no cambiaran con sus elfos domésticos. Estoy segura que la insinuación de Hethger ha sido para ayudarnos -dijo la castaña con energía-. El mismo Kreacher nos lo dijo, poseen una magia superior si se trata de obedecer a sus amos.

-¿Podemos salir con ayuda de un elfo doméstico? -preguntó Luna con evidente fascinación-. Es una pena; yo no tengo ninguno.

-Harry tiene un elfo -señaló Hermione.

-Y creo que es tiempo de llamarlo -murmuró Harry viendo el lamentable estado del señor Ollivanders. Posó los ojos en Luna notándola igual de desmejorada y se acercó a los barrotes para observar el amplio sitio- ¿Hay alguien más en el lugar?

-No aquí -dijo la rubia-; he sabido que alguien más está protegido por un sitio especial.

El moreno suspiró sabiendo que no habría mucha oportunidad de explorar en la propiedad para buscar al resto de los cautivos o los objetos que acababan de perder. Nada garantizaba que Malfoy tardase lo necesario para dar a conocer a Voldemort respecto a su presencia. Sin embargo existía la posibilidad de que esas otras personas fueran Remus y Sirius. Harry no se sentía capaz de abandonarlos ahí, pese a que no estaba totalmente seguro de que estuvieran en el sitio.

-Debemos huir, Harry -suplicó Hermione adivinando un poco lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo-. No es tiempo para intentar cualquier cosa, Malfoy tiene la ventaja.

-Tiene razón, compañero.

-Además -musitó la chica-, creo que no estamos preparados para arriesgarnos innecesariamente.

Para Harry no era así de simple. Claro que comprendía la urgencia que Hermione tenía por ponerlos a salvo, sin embargo él tenía la insana necesidad de permanecer cerca de Malfoy para obligarlo a explicarle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que el rubio había provocado. Quizá podrían regresar con ayuda de Kreacher a la mansión y recuperarlo todo. Esta vez de manera menos vulnerable.

-Bien -aceptó el moreno-. Vámonos de aquí.

o.o.o

Hethger apareció a los pies de la cama de su amo y se estrujó las manos con nerviosismo. Desde donde Draco descansaba se alcanzaba a apreciar una expresión de absoluta angustia que resultaría graciosa si no fuera por la situación que se estaba viviendo en casa.

-Los invitados del amo Malfoy acaban de irse -informó con voz temblorosa.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-No se te ocurra llamar invitados a esos magos en presencia de quien no debe ser nombrado -se incorporó con algo de dificultad debido al licor que había bebido-. No será divertido conocer su reacción.

El elfo doméstico dejó ver una tímida sonrisa que recompuso al notar la sombría expresión de su amo.

- ¿Qué debe hacer Hethger con las varitas y pertenencias de los invitados? - preguntó el elfo con temor.

Draco torció los labios. Pensó detenidamente respecto a lo conveniente del asunto, hasta decidir lo que debía hacer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Hermione se asomó por la abertura de la puerta para ver a su amigo y suspiró un poco nerviosa a notarlo tan ausente y tenso: pareciera que Harry deseaba captar el límite de la barrera protectora alrededor de la propiedad y atravesarla para perseguir... ¿sería a Malfoy a quien deseaba capturar?

Pocas veces la muchacha estaba dispuesta a admitir que se había equivocado, especialmente porque la mayoría de las veces tenía la oportunidad de justificar, corregir y ajustar la situación hasta demostrar que había tenido razón. Sin embargo el ataque sexual al que Harry fue sometido eliminaba toda posibilidad y paciencia necesaria para que la chica llegar al resultado deseado. Sabía que seguía en lo correcto pero no tenía valor de expresarlo en voz alta.

Por el momento era mejor que Hermione no recordara a su amigo lo ocurrido en ese calabozo, aunque el dato que había descubierto era importante.

-Luna y el señor Ollivander ya están descansando -informó la muchacha y evitó suspirar de alivio al ver que el moreno volteaba y le dedicaba genuino interés.

Entonces Harry demostró una emoción más a la que Hermione no estaba preparada. Parecía avergonzado de algo... Cómo si él hubiese provocado lo que le había pasado. Sin embargo en la mirada de Harry también había enfado.

¿Quizá se sentía enfadado por no poder evitarlo?

-No estoy seguro de comprender lo que ha ocurrido - admitió -. Me pareció un hecho tan innecesario que no alcanzo a aceptarlo como real.

Hermione lo sentía igual, sin embargo seguía habiendo ese algo que hacía todo eso importante.

-Ha pasado ya -consoló ella y se acercó al chico para palmearle un hombro-. La próxima vez que nos encontremos con Malfoy será menos accidentada, estoy segura.

-¿La próxima? -Harry frunció el ceño. A decir verdad todos sus encuentros con el rubio habían sido así de accidentados, de hecho a Harry no le era extraño que el rubio decidiera agredirlo de esa manera, dado el penúltimo encuentro que tuvieron. Sin embargo había algo en las palabras de Hermione que insistía que era necesario provocar un encuentro más; de preferencia sin accidentes y desventajas como la que acababan de vivir-. Supongo... pero será difícil sorprender a Malfoy. Sigue teniendo un poco de ridícula ventaja.

-Creo que Malfoy sabe la ubicación de la copa de Hufflepuff -informó ella.

-Ya habíamos sospechado algo de eso - murmuró el moreno.

-Hay un tatuaje en la cadera de Malfoy -insistió ella-. Es la copa de Hufflepuff rodeada de un dragón chino. Puede tratarse de un mapa.

-¿Un tatuaje? -se extrañó el chico.

-No pudiste verlo -ella se ruborizó-. Está colocado en la espalda inferior de Malfoy. Cuando se levantó la túnica alcancé a verlo.

Harry tuvo que ruborizarse también y carraspeó con incomodidad.

-Debo hablar con Luna y Ollivander -decidió finalmente.

Hermione evitó recordar a Harry lo agotados que Luna y el señor Ollivander estaban y avanzó al interior de la casa donde Bill y Fleur interrumpieron el interrogatorio al que estaban sometiendo a Ron, para posar la mirada en el moreno.

La muchacha vio con aprobación que el matrimonio permanecía a la expectativa y dedicó a Ron un gesto de agradecimiento. Sabía que no le había dado mucho tiempo para explicar la situación a su hermano, pero para ella era vital permitir a Harry que aclarara sus ideas y superar el ataque recibido.

-Gracias por recibirnos -murmuró Harry-. Todo esto ha sido bastante inesperada. Espero que no les causemos problemas.

-Créeme que eres la menor de nuestras preocupaciones -Bill le dio una fraternal palmada en la espalda-. De hecho estamos por abandonar este sitio. Pronto dejará de ser seguro.

-Entiendo -el moreno volteó a mirar a Fleur-. Necesito conversar con Luna, ¿puedes decirme dónde está descansando?

La muchacha hizo un gesto que parecía querer detener lo que Harry pretendía hacer, sin embargo avanzó hacia las habitaciones y empujó una puerta.

-Debeguias descansag un poco, Hagui -opinó-. Luces hoguible.

El muchacho suspiró.

-Temo que no tengo mucho tiempo para eso -admitió-. Me urge resolver un poco todo esto; al menos lo que sí dependa de mí.

-No tienes que hacerlo solo - dijo Bill.

-Sí tengo -contradijo Harry y penetró la habitación.

Luna dedicó una sonrisa a Harry en cuanto lo vio y palmeó un sitio diminuto a su lado donde el moreno se sentó.

-Luces mejor -susurró y estiró una mano para tocar las mejillas hundidas del rostro femenino-. Me alegra tanto que estés bien. Me preocupé mucho cuando supe que estabas cautiva.

-Soy muy afortunada -ella sonrió-, no fuiste el único que se preocupó por mí, pero ya estoy libre.

-Y a salvo -agregó el moreno.

Luna soltó una bonita carcajada.

-Libre -insistió-. Con Malfoy tan al pendiente de nosotros no podíamos estar en demasiado peligro.

-Ya habrá tiempo de hacer pagar a Malfoy por todo lo que ha hecho -evadió Harry con enfado y suspiró-. Lo que necesito saber es si has podido averiguar algo. Él tiene un objeto que necesito.

Luna dejó ver una expresión despistada que aumentó el enfado del chico, pero no comentó nada y esperó a que la rubia hablara.

-Supongo que regresará al Colegio; insiste en que hay algo importante que debe recuperar.

Harry parpadeó al escuchar eso y pensó en lo que Hermione le había hablado.

¿Malfoy había escondido la copa en el colegio?

-Comprendo -murmuró. Debía volver al colegio y encontrar aquello que Draco estaba ocultando. Si estaba tan enterado sobre la existencia, función e importancia de los Horrocruxes, sólo podía tratarse de uno.

-Espero que puedan arreglarse cuando todo esto termine -dijo Luna.

Harry se incorporó para salir de la habitación y dedicó una última sonrisa a Luna para confortarla. No pensó que fuera necesario aclararle que no llegaría arreglarse con Malfoy ya que suponía que se trataba de ese cordial carácter de la rubia. Justo lo que provocaba que Harry se enfadara más con la situación; nadie tenía derecho a abusar de esa forma de una muchacha tan sencilla, mucho menos el cabrón de Draco Malfoy.

Y hablando de abuso...

Harry apretó los labios y avanzó hacia donde Fleur procuraba cuidados al viejo Ollivander.

-¿Puedo usar la ducha? -murmuró con vergüenza.

-¿Hay alguna heguida que guequiega tgatamiento, Hagui? -preguntó con tanta preocupación que el chico se puso colorado al entender que Ron no había podido guardarse la causa de su indignación.

-No realmente -evadió, intentando no darle importancia Y era extraño pensar que Malfoy había sido ridículamente cuidadoso para estarlo violando; cosa en la que Harry no se había preocupado, cuando lo atrapó la primera vez-. Te agradecería que no lo...

-¡Pog supuesto, Hagui! -ella comprendió al instante-. Bill se encargaga de que no vuelva a escapágsele a su hegmano.

-Gracias...

Mientras Harry se aseaba tuvo que soportar un intenso dolor provocado por la conexión con la mente de Voldemort, que había estado bloqueando con gran dificultad. Había sido bastante difícil no dejarse llevar por las imágenes que empujaban con bastante fuerza, reclamando ser vistas, incluso en el momento que Draco comenzó a empujar contra su cuerpo. De hecho a Harry le pareció notar que el rubio se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se esmeraba en llamar su atención con más énfasis.

Ahora podía permitirse ver todo lo que Voldemort estaba haciendo y sintiendo. Sabía que debía obtener información sobre la varita de Saúco, pero la idea de que Malfoy pudiera tener la ubicación de uno de los Horrocruxes inclinaba un poco la balanza. Además era demasiado tarde para evitar que Voldemort se hiciera poseedor de la varita; las pocas imágenes que lograron ser vistas por el moreno mientras se duchaba le hicieron saber que el Dark Lord conocía la ubicación exacta del objeto. Y no tenía sentido arriesgarse a enfrentar ese peligro.

Por el momento era mejor concentrarse en los Horrocruxes, lo que involucraba directamente a Malfoy.

Harry terminó de asearse y volvió a ponerse las sucias ropas. Al salir del baño se encontró con sus amigos, quienes esperaban. Ambos lucían una expresión preocupada.

- Vamos - invitó el moreno y los tres entraron a la habitación del señor Ollivander. Notarlo tan deteriorado fue un duro recordatorio a Harry, quien no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que debía hacer pagar a Draco Malfoy - . Lamento no permitirle descansar, pero esto no puede esperar...

Esa charla enseñó a Harry que una varita tenía interesantes maneras de reaccionar. Le hizo comprender lo importante que era saber que la varita de Saúco estaba en manos del enemigo y se preguntó si sólo bastaba con robarla de una tumba para que el instrumento aceptara a un mago como su amo.

Después de que los tres chicos salieron de la habitación se podía sentir un ambiente tenso, especialmente porque Hermione aún parecía resistirse a creer todo eso.

Harry ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse.

- Él tiene la varita - decidió informar a sus amigos -. Acabo de verlo tomarla. Rompió la tumba de Dumbledore para arrancársela de las manos.

- Si hubiésemos sabido... - lamentó Ron.

- No importa - Harry se recargó en la pared -. Malfoy regresará al Colegio. Debemos tenerlo bien vigilado y encontrar la copa que esta escondiendo.

- No entiendo - murmuró la muchacha -, si Malfoy sabe lo que estamos buscando, ¿por qué no ha advertido al Dark Lord?

Buena pregunta.

- Espero que no lo estés justificando, Hermione - Ron se escuchaba malhumorado -. Creo que ese desgraciado ha dado perfecta evidencia del bando en el que está.

- No es necesario discutir la naturaleza de las acciones de Malfoy - Harry suspiró -. Tenemos cosas más importantes qué tratar.

o.o.o

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en una situación risible. De hecho se reiría si no fuera por el lacerante dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo y le tenía tendido encima de la alfombra, donde había caído luego de ser lanzado con un potente hechizo, seguido de otros más, acompañado de las risas burlonas y tensas de los magos que tuvieron la fortuna de ser testigos del castigo dado al favorito.

Era una interesante forma de conservar el poder, a opinión del rubio; aunque resultaba un tanto desconcertante que premio y castigo provocaran el mismo terror a los seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

De todos modos no era lo que importaba a Draco. El haber sido castigado y humillado por el extraño escape de los prisioneros, quienes habían sido ayudados por un jodido elfo (cosa que nadie podía creer aún); fue lo que le dio la oportunidad de sentir esa oscura presencia.

Ahí, tirado y abandonado, Draco recordó que no había sentido esa siniestra presencia antes; lo que era extraño, al menos lo fue antes de que el rubio lo comprendiera. La tarde que Harry lo sorprendió en ese pueblucho y lo atacó sexualmente fue cuando Draco estuvo ante un Horrocrux. Uno verdadero. En ese momento no sintió nada.

Cuando tuvo al moreno en el calabozo no sintió tampoco esa presencia, entonces no le dio importancia. Sin embargo la llegada de un furioso Lord Voldemort fue acompañado de un aura aplastante y oscura. Magia malvada que se regodeaba con cada pinchazo de dolor que inundaba al rubio.

Entonces tuvo miedo.

Desde que todo eso inició. Draco no permitió que el miedo lo dominara, sin embargo esa enorme presencia mágica estuvo a punto de ahogarlo. De pronto se le ocurrió que el Dark Lord se había vuelto más poderoso de la noche a la mañana y que no sería suficiente lo que Potter tratara de hacer; no lo vencería.

Afortunadamente hubo un aspecto que lo tranquilizó un poco y fue precisamente ese latigazo de dolor que se concentró al centro de su espalda baja. Serpenteando... como si deseara hacer notar su presencia también.

Entonces Draco lo comprendió. Justo cuando Voldemort comenzaba a hablar sobre el desagradable fracaso del último Malfoy, fue el momento en que el chico escogió para posar los ojos grises en la enorme serpiente que se arrastraba a su alrededor.

Draco ya sabía que se trataba de un Horrocrux, pero no fue hasta ese momento en que descubrió que cada fragmento parecía comunicarse con otro.

Era asombroso.

Ello sólo podía significar que Potter ya no tenía el guardapelo. No lo creía tan estúpido como para haberlo perdido así que era evidencia de que lo había destruido.

La copa gravada en la espalda de Draco se había comunicado con Nagini. Entonces pasaría lo mismo con la diadema, si es que resultaba ser la autentica.

Una vez que Draco comenzara a buscarla no habría tiempo para intentar volver a atrapar a Potter. Tendría que ser lo contrario.

Eso significaba que tenía que mover una pieza más.

Draco tuvo serias dificultades para incorporarse y caminar torpemente por los pasillos de la mansión.

El silencio permitía que el eco de sus torpes pasos se escucharan a medida que avanzaba hacia los calabozos y cuando pudo descender las escaleras un fogonazo de antorchas iluminó el sitio.

El rubio caminó hasta donde un relieve de dragón chino adornaba la pared. Se limpió un poco de sangre de la nariz y manchó el rubí que estaba justo en la cabeza y simulaba ser un ojo. Al instante el relieve cobró vida y se movió, llevando consigo la pared, como si se tratara de una simple cortina.

El sitio se iluminó con la misma velocidad en que el primer paso del rubio se adentró al interior. Eso fue suficiente para que el tintineo de las cadenas que apresaban a Lupín se movieran y el hombre se pusiera de pie, mirándole de esa forma tan apreciativa y preocupada.

- Estás herido - murmuró con un tono de voz que irritó a Draco.

- Por fin lo he comprendido. Lupín - anunció el chico, ignorando el anterior comentario y sacó su varita para lanzar una luz dorada en dirección de Sirius, quien continuaba tendido en esa esquina -. Ya sabía que se trataba de eso, pero me pareció demasiado simple para aceptarlo. Incluso después no lo comprendía, pero creo que es lo único que falta por probar.

Remus apartó la mirada del cuerpo de Sirius, que había brillado momentáneamente y volvió a posar los ojos en el chico.

- Temo que no comprendo...

- No importa - Draco se guardó la varita y acercó la mano manchada de sangre al marco de la puerta recién abierta, donde un bloque de piedra se abrió para dejar ver un par de varitas. Remus jadeó al reconocerlas -. Ya no hay tiempo para probar más opciones.

- ¿Draco?

- Usted ha tomado el lugar de uno de mis padres; al menos eso pretendía - apretó los labios -. Lo logró, señor. Quizá le convenga saber eso, antes de que procedamos a lo demás.

- ¿Draco? - insistió Remus al verlo levantar nuevamente la varita y comprendió que intentaría dominarle otra vez.

- Ya no hay tiempo...

o.o.o

Un escandaloso ruido en la planta baja despertó a Harry, quien salió de la cama con un brinco y corrió a abrir para encontrarse con un alerta Bill, que había salido también y tenía la varita al frente.

En cuanto Bill vio a Harry le hizo una señal para que no bajara. El moreno le dedicó una mirada inconforme y se llevó una mano a la bolsa de los pantalones sólo para no encontrar la varita con la que pretendía imitar la intimidante postura del pelirrojo.

Ron y Hermione se asomaron también y los cuatro escucharon otro estrépito, como si alguien estuviese rompiendo todo, allá abajo.

- Quédense aquí - ordenó Bill y comenzó a descender por las escaleras.

- No pudieron entrar - susurró Hermione -. Este lugar tiene mejores protecciones que las que teníamos en la tienda.

- Los ruidos allá abajo no parecen ser muy cordiales - ironizó Ron y los tres escucharon el indignado chillido de Kreacher - . Deberíamos bajar y ver qué pasa.

- Harry - llamó Bill - . Será mejor que vengas a detener esto.

Los tres chicos se miraron antes de bajar por las escaleras. A la entrada del comedor se veía al sorprendido pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados, mientras dos elfos domésticos escogían ese preciso momento para chocar contra otro jarrón que se hizo añicos en el suelo mientras ellos luchaban a manotazos nada impresionantes.

- Kreacher, basta - ordenó Harry y se acercó para separar a ambas criaturas - ¿Hethger? - reconoció.

- Es el elfo de Malfoy - explicó Ron a su hermano.

- ¿Y se puede saber qué hace aquí? - Bill frunció el ceño -. Quizá esté guiando a alguien más.

- Hethger no guía a nadie - chilló el elfo - . Hethger ha tomado una decisión. Hethger ha venido a ayudar a Harry Potter.

- Será mejor atraparlo - dijo Ron con desconfianza.

- Hethger ha desobedecido a su amo - dijo la criatura y de entre sus ropas extrajo la bolsa de Hermione, junto con tres varitas -. Hethger quiere que todo termine, Harry Potter, señor.

Harry recibió la bolsa y la abrió para mirar en el interior. Inmediatamente el brillo de la espada de Griffindor se hizo notar.

- Ron, basta - pidió Hermione -. Es obvio lo que ha pasado.

- No podemos confiarnos.

- Las varitas están aquí - dijo Harry -. Dobby pudo desobedecer. No creo que deba ser el único elfo doméstico capaz de hacerlo, cuando la situación lo amerite.

- Todo está aquí, Harry Potter, señor - insistió el elfo -. Hethger no ha traído a nadie más.

- ¿Y tu amo? - Harry apretó los labios.

- Hethger ya no tiene un amo - declaró el elfo con tal convicción que arrancó un chillido indignado en Kreacher.

- Kreacher no confía. Deje que Kreacher le de su merecido, amo.

- Basta - insistió Harry.

- Será mejor no dejarlos juntos - opinó Hermione y vio que Fleur y Luna habían bajado hasta el lugar.

Harry hizo un ademán afirmativo y se permitió sonreír.

Las cosas volvían a ponerse a su favor.

o.o.o

Sirius despertó con un doloroso jadeo; un ataque de tos lo dobló y se abrazó ambos costados con fuerza, encogiendo su cuerpo, con la esperanza de que eso disminuyera un poco las violentas sacudidas.

Sintió que pasó mucho tiempo antes de que lograra calmarse y levantó los ojos llorosos para observar el sitio en el que se encontraba. No lo conocía. Claro que era bastante obvio que se trataba de una mazmorra, una bastante enorme para tratarse de una simple casa, así que estaría en una mansión.

¿Cuántas mansiones conocía con una mazmorra así de opulenta?

-Maldición Draco -murmuró con un gruñido y se puso de pie con bastante dificultad.

Acudieron a la mente de Sirius bastantes imágenes desordenadas, tantas que estuvo a punto de marearse.

No comprendía nada.

Entonces sus ojos localizaron ese cuerpo tirado cerca de lo que debía ser la salida y Sirius recordó un suceso en específico, justo el que necesitaba para explicar qué hacía en ese lugar.

Recordó el estallido de la puerta principal en Grimmauld Place y los hechizos aturdidores que se colaron por la abertura. Varios magos encapuchados entraron apresuradamente. Remus intentó contraatacar, pero fue reducido luego de titubear al descubrir quién estaba encargado de guiar ese ataque.

El propios Sirius había dudado.

Y es que no había esperado ver al propio Draco Malfoy al frente de ese puñado de asesinos.

Fue un golpe duro para Sirius.

Cuando ambos intentaron reaccionar y reorganizar la defensa ya era demasiado tarde.

Sirius avanzó con pasos lentos y se inclinó a un lado del cuerpo tendido. Con delicadeza lo volteó y acomodó el cabello rubio del muchacho, sin comprender la razón por la que se encontraba en ese estado.

Draco parecía dormir tranquilamente. Su cuerpo emitía un ligero brillo lavanda que pasaría desapercibido para cualquier otro mago. Y hubiera pasado sin importancia para Sirius también, si no fuera porque estaba seguro de conocer aquello que era capaz de dejar vacío el cuerpo de un Black; o el descendiente de uno, como ocurría en ese caso.

El mago levantó la cabeza; tal como había pensado no había nadie más en el lugar, de hecho se alcanzaba a percibir una apacible soledad que le provocaba desconfianza.

Draco había logrado dominar un cuerpo y al parecer decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo a otro sitio.

Poseer otro cuerpo usando ese método era sumamente complicado, más todavía si se pretendía moverlo de lugar.

Sirius apretó los labios pensando que el rubio no poseía tanta capacidad mágica para lograr eso. Había heredado el don gracias a Narcisa, pero aún necesitaba de bastante práctica. Además debería tener perfecto conocimiento de aquello que capacitaba la posesión más firme, sin importar lo que el dueño luchase en contra de ella.

Narcisa era una bruja excelente, pero nunca lució interesada en la herencia mágica a la que era acreedora, especialmente por el alto riesgo que implicaba. Después de todo el incidente de un ancestro Black realizando la misma posesión había sido hablado por bastante tiempo, aunque ahora se tratase como una oscura leyenda de la que nadie estaba seguro si había ocurrido o no.

Así que era desconcertante mirar al rubio ahí, tendido en el suelo con claras señales de ocupar otro cuerpo, en vez del propio.

Sirius suspiró profundamente obligándose a comprender que de nada le serviría seguir haciéndose preguntas que difícilmente podría responder y volvió a observar el sitio con cuidado.

Entonces vio ambas varitas al interior de una cámara oculta por una piedra falsa.

El moreno se puso de pie y avanzó para tomar ambos artefactos mágicos. De inmediato reconoció su propia varita. La otra era de Remus.

¿Remus?

Sirius volvió a mirar el sitio, pero no estaba en ningún lado. En una pared se veían gruesas cadenas y el moreno frunció el ceño al notar que no estaban rotas. Quizá, de haberlo estado, podría pensar que Remus se liberó y atacó a...

No.

Draco había dominado un cuerpo. El cuerpo de Remus.

- ¡Demonios! - gruñó sabiendo que la simple acción requería de una enorme capacidad mágica y apuntó con la varita hacia el cuerpo de Draco con la intención de llevarlo con él.

Por mucha capacidad que el rubio hubiese alcanzado a desarrollar en todo ese tiempo, que por cierto no tenía entera seguridad de cuanto había sido; no sería suficiente para que la posesión se extendiera por horas; así que el rubio tendría que volver y Sirius quería estar presente cuando eso pasara. De preferencia lejos de lo que podría ser la guarida de un montón de mortifagos o del mismo Voldemort.

Y la verdad es que la idea de llevarse el cuerpo del rubio había sido buena, al menos hasta el instante en que el hechizo de levitación rebotó con violencia de regreso, apenas dándole tiempo de esquivarlo.

¿Por qué...?

Sirius alcanzó a ver el reflejo de la magia rodeando el cuerpo de Malfoy y apretó la mandíbula con tensión.

Claro. Las protecciones.

En ese caso, tendría que huir sin el chico. Después de todo seguía siendo mala idea permanecer en ese lugar. Además ahora tendría que buscar a Remus.

- Pudimos ser una familia verdadera - susurró con decepción hacia el cuerpo, pese a que sabía que el chico no podría escucharle -. Adiós, Draco, supongo que lograste que no te diera una oportunidad más...

Y se fue.


	6. Especial de Navidad

**Especial de Navidad**

**Nota**: Esta es la primer navidad que Draco Malfoy pasa sin Narcisa y Lucius. Para el chico hay pocas cosas qué celebrar, pero esta claro que los demás no piensan lo mismo que él y ahora el rubio ha tenido que reestructurar su situación.

Draco Malfoy estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de eventos. Es decir, las fiestas de navidad eran un acontecimiento en realidad masivo en la Mansión, lo que implicaba varios meses previos de preparación entre la que destacaba el ornato del lugar, donde debería evidenciarse la espléndida situación económica y social en la que la familia se encontraba.

El rubio había pensado mucho en esa fecha en específico cuando volvió al colegio. La situación de los Malfoy había cambiado drásticamente; todo iniciando con el hecho de que ya no había más Malfoy que él. Así que el rubio había dado por hecho que no habría dicha celebración.

Además había tantas cosas por hacer, que una festividad como esa se le antojaba banal e innecesaria. El propio Albus Dumbledore logró que Draco comprendiera que las cosas no estaban para ponerse a festejar. Los tiempos no estaban para eso. Sin embargo, cuando las vacaciones de diciembre estaban por llegar, el chico comprendió, de nuevo, que estaba desestimando el hecho de que ahora tenía otra familia.

Cierto, no había tomado en cuenta las costumbres de su extraña familia. Sirius Black, no le hubiera parecido el tipo de los que festejan; después de todo había estado muchísimos años encerrado y el verano en que Draco se dedicó a conocerlo un poquito, antes de volver al colegio, no le pareció que estuviese especialmente emocionado por el acontecimiento.

Remus Lupín pudo hacer que Draco justificase cualquier demostración entusiasta hacia el hecho. Sin embargo le rubio tuvo que admitir que la prudencia del hombre, nada mostrado en la de su tío, hubieran justificado que el rubio pensara que la fecha pasaría absolutamente desapercibida.

Y al final estaba Potter. Bueno, Potter podría justificar cualquier derroche de emotividad al hecho de (por fin) poseer una verdadera familia. Lo que a Draco se le antojaba absolutamente ridículo, la verdad. El caso es que Potter había estado más que dispuesto a perseguir - sí, perseguir - a Draco por el colegio e insistir que esa navidad en particular sería algo absolutamente genial.

Draco tenía sus dudas respecto a la genialidad del asunto. Estaba lo suficientemente saturado de información, obligaciones y demás porquerías en la cabeza, que no se sentía con real ánimo de celebrar la navidad. Y hubiera pensado que su tío Sirius lo comprendería, pero ahí estaban, Potter y él, descendiendo del tren que les llevaba de regreso a casa para la temporada, viendo a ese extraño individuo, seguramente intoxicado con alcohol, apretando a ambos de manera que a Draco se le antojó peculiarmente asfixiante.

Cualquier indicio de prudencia, temor o resguardo a la que Draco hubiera esperado que su nueva familia se refugiase estaba un tanto... ausente. Y ahora los cuatro se transportaban a casa en un coche, mientras el rubio tamboreaba constantemente sobre sus rodillas, mientras Potter se dedicaba a garabatear en una hoja. Por cierto que su tarareo comenzaba a ser irritante al rubio.

- Basta, Potter - gruñó Draco y se estiró para arrebatarle el pergamino, lamentablemente el moreno adivinó sus intenciones y logró poner el papel lejos del alcance del chico - ¿Qué demonios escribes con tan irritante acompañamiento? Quiero tener un traslado tranquilo.

- Estos meses te han puesto amargosito, Draco - el chico se burló - . Y no es Potter. ¿Cuántas veces debo corregirte?

- Es tu apellido, ¿no? - evadió el rubio con enfado - . De todos modos, ¿qué tanto escribes?

- Los regalos que haré.

Draco permaneció en silencio, esperando (debía admitir) que Potter dijera más. Cuando estuvo convencido que no sería de esa manera, enarcó una ceja y no se molestó en mostrar lo decepcionado que estaba.

- ¿Sólo eso? - insistió -. Con lo irritante que te estás portando, cualquiera pensaría que estás escribiendo el plan con el que eliminarás a quien tú sabes.

Harry lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Y por qué habría de escribirlo? - frunció el ceño -. Más aún... ¿por qué estaría tarareando si pienso en Voldemort? No seas imbécil.

Draco se estremeció, aunque tuvo tiempo para mostrarse ofendido por el insulto recibido.

- Para muchos sería razón de real regocijo - se defendió -. Tu vida está en riesgo. Había pensado que también te alegraría haber encontrado la manera de...

- Deja de joder, Malfoy - bufó el moreno torciendo los labios -. Es increíble que decidas empezar a fastidiar nuestra cena familiar de Navidad cuando ni siquiera se ha planeado.

Había un tono distinto cuando Potter pronunciaba _cena familiar de Navidad._ Aunque el rubio no alcanzó a analizarlo.

- No deberían pelear, chicos - intervino Remus, quien eligió justo ese momento para hacer notar su presencia y les miró por el espejo retrovisor -. Sirius y yo hemos acordado ser un impecable ejemplo familiar, y no premiaremos las conductas inadecuadas.

- ¿Eso han acordado? - Draco volteó hacia el conductor y frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué?

Sirius suspiró.

- Remus ha ganado una apuesta... - decidió admitir.

- ¿Sólo eso? - insistió el rubio, a quien las apuestas le importaban poco, especialmente cuando resultaba en lado perdedor. Y a juzgar por la impecable educación Black, pensaría que su tío estaba un poco de acuerdo. Excepto, claro, si se involucraba con Remus Lupín. Increíble, no se necesitaba el instinto violento de un hombre lobo para tener a un mago de los huevos. Draco soltó una carcajada al comprender eso - . Así que todo esto es serio. Seremos reprendidos si no mostramos un comportamiento en pro al núcleo familiar que, se supone, somos.

- ¡Hey! - protestaron los tres.

- Draco - Remus le miró de manera condescendiente - , _somos_ una familia.

- Ya deberías estar convencido, chico - Sirius le guiñó un ojo -. De ésta no te escapas.

Draco decidió no informar lo que pensaba al respecto y volvió posar la mirada en Potter, quien rallaba en el pergamino con insistencia.

- Te has perdido de un regalo por seguir dudando de nuestra familia - declaró con solemnidad.

- Eso no es justo - protestó el rubio y se acercó para leer el papel, cosa que le resultó imposible, ya que el moreno lo apartó - . Vamos, Potter, deja de portarte como niño.

- Nuevamente me has llamado por mi nombre - declaró Harry con una ceja enarcada y volvió a tachar en el maldito papel - . Eso merece que te quite un obsequio más.

o.o.o

Draco encontraba terriblemente fácil amoldarse a su nueva familia, sin embargo aún le costaba un poco de trabajo considerarse parte de ella.

Su padrino Severus no había dejado de hablar pestes respecto a la situación, pero el rubio comenzaba a creer que no era tan malo y los argumentos de que el rubio se estaba rodeando de costumbres nada semejantes a las que tuvo con sus padres comenzaban a carecer de importancia.

La celebración de navidad sería íntima, si Draco comparaba con los agasajos realizados en la mansión Malfoy. Pese a ello no le resultaba tan molesto y el día siguiente lo dedicó a escoger algunos presentes, llevando consigo a su tío Sirius, con quien charló largamente en un discreto sitio, donde ambos bebieron esas extrañas preparaciones muggles que el moreno había comprado.

- Vaya... - murmuró Sirius - . Eso que quieres hacer suena muy exagerado. Además no creo que deba dar mi consentimiento.

Draco se encogió de hombros: -. A estas alturas deberías entender que no te aviso para obtener tu consentimiento, tío - jugueteó con el vaso de cartón -, pero ya que eres un descendiente directo de la familia Black...

- Ya - Sirius se levantó -. Remus jamás se atrevió a opinar sobre algo que no había investigado previamente - dijo con soltura -, así que despreocúpate de esa tontería y vamos por el resto de los regalos.

- En verdad debes querer mucho a Lupín, como para nombrarlo a la primer oportunidad - opinó el rubio - . Debería considerar entregártelo como regalo.

- No puedes darme algo que ya es mío - rechazó el moreno.

o.o.o

Sirius Black insistió en cocinar. El resultado fue un plato con contenido carbonizado al que Draco tuvo que picar varias veces con el tenedor para convencerse de que todo eso no era una broma y su tío realmente esperaba que lo comieran.

La oportuna aparición de los Weasley impidió lo que pudo resultar en una intoxicación familiar; aunque el ambiente en casa pasó de íntimo a revoltoso.

Draco casi se había olvidado de lo bulliciosos que eran los pelirrojos.

Casi había olvidado lo que era haber sido aceptado en ese bando; lo que hacía más difícil pensar en el enemigo que se alzaba con mayor seguridad, conforme avanzaban los meses, desde que el padre de Draco fracasó en la misión que se le encomendó en el Ministerio de Magia.

Casi... podía olvidar que la falta de odio por parte del trío maravilla se debía a la poción caduca que habían probado en esos panecillos que el propio Draco se encargó de servir.

Luego de cerca de tres horas, todo volvió a calmarse en casa. Draco recurrió a su rutina de limpieza nocturna para evitar las formalidades navideñas y no abrazar a nadie de su familia. Luego de asearse debidamente, salió del cuarto de baño y en el pasillo encontró a ese atolondrado moreno. Le resultaba difícil asociar a ese Potter con el mismo que debía vencer a Lord Voldemort. En serio, por más que el rubio se esforzaba, no podía...

- Hey - Harry le sonrió -. Escapaste cuando comenzamos a darnos el abrazo de felicitación.

- No escapé, Potter. Tenía cosas qué hacer.

- Excusas... - el moreno adelantó su cuerpo y Draco se vio atrapado contra él -. Feliz Navidad, Draco.

- En casa... - el rubio suspiró - no nos dábamos abrazo.

En la Mansión no había muestras de cariño tan efusivas. No había escándalos ni cuetes mágicos. No había gemelos medio borrachos cantando villancicos adaptados para ser graciosos.

- Ya lo dijo mi padrino, Draco, no te vas a escapar tan fácilmente.

- Oh, que encantador que tú también me amenaces, Potter - Draco soltó una risita y dejó que sus brazos rodearan el torso del chico -. Así que mi _hermanito menor_ encuentra entretenido hacer eco de las amenazas de nuestro tutor. ¿Qué otra cosa debo tener presente?

- Que tu _hermanito_, cumple sus promesas - susurró Harry.

Una promesa. Draco no la había olvidado, pero escuchar al moreno hablar de ella le parecía bastante irreal. Habían pasado menos de cinco meses desde que la hizo, y el rubio aún sentía que la había escuchado el día anterior.

- Así que aún quieres hacer que me enamore de ti - susurró relajado y palmeó la espalda de Potter -. Creí que ya habrías encontrado a un chico más interesante en el Colegio. Ya sabes, uno que no te ponga tan difíciles las cosas.

- No hay nadie más interesante que tú, Draco.

- Pero si los hay más buenos... - de pronto Draco pensó que era importante recordarle eso y apartó un poco al moreno para mirarlo -. Hay más chicos que te causarán menos problemas o frustraciones. Cualquiera es mejor, Potter.

- Harry - corrigió el chico e hizo una mueca -. Y ya no es tiempo para acobardarte, Draco. Ya he tomado mi decisión. Voy a hacer que te enamores de mí. Si es que no lo he logrado ya - agregó con una encantadora risita.

El rubio golpeó el hombro de Harry y caminó hacia su habitación.

- Esta nueva familia te está volviendo engreído - declaró.

- ¿No querrás decir que alguien en especial de mi familia me está contagiando lo engreído? - Harry caminó detrás de él.

- No molestes, Potter. Además, si imitaras mi estilo, tendrías un poco más de elegancia. Y no veo nada de eso en tu persona.

- ¿No vas a desearme feliz Navidad, Draco?

El rubio volteó para mirar a ese desastroso moreno y bufó, fingiendo estar fastidiado.

- Feliz Navidad, Potter.

- Harry...

- Cómo sea - Draco giró los ojos y se metió en su habitación para cerrar.

Estando en el interior recargó la espalda en la puerta y bajó la mirada.

Era la Navidad más extraña a la que un Malfoy hubiese estado expuesto.

Justo el último Malfoy.

Ya era tarde para reconsiderar el bando o la estrategia. Todo debía seguir igual. Además, aún debía obtener la información que su tío Sirius tenía.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo seis**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.. 

Esta vez Draco tuvo dificultades para llegar al colegio. Aparentemente alguien más había alterado a los mortífagos, quienes no parecían estar de humor para que se volviese a activar el hechizo de aullido; lo que casi provoca que el rubio estuviera a punto de ser atacado. De hecho faltó poco para que el hechizo aturdidor le diera de lleno.

Afortunadamente Draco había podido descansar un poco antes de dirigirse a ese sitio; además su permanencia en el cuerpo de un hombre lobo acentuaron sus reacciones físicas de forma oportuna y pudo evitar el hechizo, antes de quitarse la capucha y mirar con enfado a los magos.

- ¡Maldición, Malfoy! - gruñó uno de ellos.

Draco notó que estaban particularmente tensos, pero ignoró el hecho y se limitó a incorporarse y sacudirse el polvo.

- Saben que no puedo aparecerme directamente en el castillo, imbéciles - bramó el rubio y levantó la mirada, sólo pare ver que otro individuo le apuntaba con la varita.

- Finite Incantatem - bramó.

Un cosquilleo recorrió el cuerpo de Draco, quien enarcó una ceja.

- Tenía que asegurarme, diablos - gruñó con mal humor.

- Entiendo- se burló Draco - . No quieren que Potter se les vuelva a escapar. Aunque olvidan que él no llegaría solo y expuesto. Aún disfrazado de uno de nosotros, no es tan estúpido.

Al menos Draco esperaba que Potter hubiese aprendido algo, después de ser casi atrapado por tres veces.

Draco permaneció un poco más con los alterados magos. Lo que le sirvió para enterarse de aquello que había accionado el hechizo de aullido.

- Verdaderamente tienen los nervios hechos mierda - se burló el rubio y los demás fruncieron el ceño.

- En verdad que era un ciervo - insistió el ofendido mago.

- Tanta presión puede distorsionar la percepción de cualquiera - Draco se encogió de hombros -. Aunque deben admitir que confundir una cabra con un ciervo es un tanto ridículo.

- Tan ridículo como ser desobedecido por un elfo doméstico - todos soltaron una carcajada.

- Así que la noticia llegó hasta acá... -Draco torció los labios -. Cuando le ponga las manos encima a ese elfo, servirá de ejemplo a los demás, y no les quedarán deseos de volver a alimentar pensamientos ridículos.

Que esos magos se mostraran de acuerdo chocó a Draco. El rubio bufó y decidió que era tiempo de irse al castillo. Con todo lo que había hecho, antes de aparecerse; el tiempo no podía ser desperdiciado.

Al retomar el camino hasta el colegio el rubio pensó en el Patronum que de tan mal humor había puesto a quienes custodiaban Hogsmeade. La verdad es que no le parecería tan extraño que verdaderamente se tratase del ciervo de Harry, lo que era un tanto confortante, ya que el rubio pensaba que no había encontrado la manera de llamar la atención del moreno. Además nada garantizaba que Sirius Black aceptara llevar a Potter hasta ese sitio, pese a que recordaría lo importante que era.

Draco suspiró cuando por fin tuvo la entrada del castillo de Hogwarts a la vista. Entonces tuvo la aplastante sensación de que estaba a punto de perder a su familia y la angustia le hizo detenerse. Al otro lado de la reja, cerca de la entrada de madera, se podía ver a Severus Snape, avanzando hacia él.

... su familia...

Draco se humedeció los labios a medida que miraba el apresurado andar de su padrino. La imagen del hombre le hizo recordar la ordenada oficina del colegio, donde estuvo tantas veces. Su mente viajó a ese sitio donde Albus Dumbledore le había dedicado esa suspicaz mirada, con la que demostraba lo mucho que desconfiaba en aquello que Draco entró a informarle, justo cuando inició el sexto curso.

- No me estás pidiendo nada - murmuró el viejo aquella vez -, sin embargo tampoco me ofreces una razón para que confíe en ti, Draco.

El rubio dejó escapar un jadeo y bloqueó su mente. Sin embargo ya era tarde. Snape lo había visto todo.

Severus se detuvo frente al rubio y enarcó una ceja.

- Tenemos que hablar - dijo con frialdad.

o.o.o

Sirius aplaudió haber accedido a la idea del departamento de Servicio Social para activar un localizador familiar. Era cierto que no recordaba las circunstancias exactas en que hizo semejante cosa, pero ahora le parecía lo más prudente, ya que pudo aparecerse cerca de donde estaba Remus.

Era un poco desconcertante haber aparecido en el bosque prohibido, sí, pero a juzgar por la intensa penumbra, Sirius pudo comprender que estaba bastante alejado del Castillo, además no tenía completa idea de la situación, pese a que su instinto le hizo actuar de manera prudente.

Ahora caminaba apresuradamente por el bosque en busca de Remus. Si bien el hombre era fuerte, Sirius no podía imaginar que pudiera hacer mucho a falta de una varita mágica. Y en el bosque había suficientes criaturas con las que un mago indefenso no desearía encontrarse.

Sirius estuvo a punto de impacientarse cuando completó más de una hora buscando. De pronto escuchó el crujido de unos pasos y levantó la varita para defenderse; afortunadamente no fue necesario, de entre la vegetación salió un alerta Remus, que le miró con atención y precaución, antes de suspirar.

- Sirius...

El moreno jadeó y retrocedió repentinamente, tirando la varita y llevando ambas manos a su cabeza.

"Ya que eres un descendiente directo de la familia Black, necesito saber la forma exacta para mantener una fuerte posesión... "

- ¿Sirius? - Remus se acercó asustado y le tocó - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te han seguido? - miró hacia todos lados hasta reparar en un detalle - ¿Cómo... escapaste?

- No escapé... - susurró Sirius con voz débil -. El chico me liberó.

"No es un juego, Draco. Si escuchaste que una posesión te facilitará las cosas, ve olvidándolo... Una posesión puede poner en peligro, no sólo a la persona poseída".

- ¿Te dijo por qué? - preguntó Remus - . Cuando liberó mi cuerpo, me sorprendí al ver el sitio donde me había dejado.

"Aún así voy a hacerlo, tío... En realidad es irrelevante que _regrese_... Pero... tener tu ayuda podría ser decisivo".

"En ese caso... Necesitamos una marca mágica... Incluso esa repulsiva marca oscura podría servir".

- Bloqueó mi memoria - musitó Sirius al comprender y volvió a mirar al confundido Remus -. Te trajo primero porque, al mirarte, se accionaría el detonante que liberaría mis recuerdos exactos.

-¿Bloqueo? - Remus jadeó - . Sirius, ¿me estás diciendo que Draco planeó todo esto?

- No, maldita sea - el moreno se puso de pie y entregó la varita de Remus antes de empezar a caminar en dirección del castillo -. Te estoy diciendo que fui yo quien planeó esto - se mordió el labio inferior -. Y si todo va de acuerdo al plan, el castillo debe estar por ser atacado.

o.o.o

La verdad es que Draco no tenía tiempo para eso. El chico caminaba con el mismo paso firme que Severus, sin embargo no podía evitar mirar cada esquina del pasillo por el que iban, por si notaba algo extraño. Aunque desear que Potter les saltara en el camino resultaba un poco desesperado, ya que Draco no tenía idea de cómo haría el moreno para llegar al colegio desde donde se estuviese escondiendo. El pensar que el moreno podía resolver ese pequeño inconveniente provocaba un tanto de ironía en Draco, quien sabía perfectamente que las cosas ya estaban bastante difíciles.

Cuando Snape se detuvo y Draco hizo lo mismo ya habían llegado a la gárgola que daría paso a la dirección. El muchacho sintió un vuelco en el pecho pero mantuvo una expresión neutra y se limitó a entrar en cuanto el hombre dijo la curiosa contraseña.

¿Y qué le diría a Snape? Draco no podía revelar mucha información sin arriesgar todo lo que había planeado. Cosas que no resultaba nada atractiva, pese a que quitaría un enorme peso de los hombros.

Además el tiempo seguía corriendo.

El localizador familiar había comenzado a cerrarse desde hace algunos minutos, por lo que Draco podía saber había poca distancia entre su tío, él y Potter.

No podía desperdiciar más tiempo.

Draco penetró la oficina y sus ojos se posaron en el retrato de Albus Dumbledore.

No estaba.

Eso molestó un poco al chico, aunque no pudo permanecer con esa emoción ya que Severus se colocó frente a él y le dedicó una atenta mirada que provocó nervios en el rubio.

-¿Qué fue lo que pediste a Dumbledore?

El localizador mágico provocó que una oleada de cálida magia recorriera la piel del muchacho y levantó la mirada hacia el retrato de Dumbledore para ver el vacío de nuevo.

Era el momento. El tutor de la familia estaba cerca y quería que Draco y Harry lo supieran.

Sirius Black estaba listo para proteger a su familia y quería que ellos confiaran.

Había llegado el momento por que Draco buscara el apoyo correcto.

-No es importante -dijo a su padrino y le sostuvo la mirada-, el viejo no confió en mí de todos modos. Eso hubiera facilitado mi misión, hace un año.

-Aún cuando así fuera -Severos lo escudriñó con insistencia-, algo debiste ofrecerle...

-Ya no importa -insistió el chico-, él está muerto. Tú lo mataste. Ahora sólo debo preocuparme por Potter.

-¿Potter? Ese chiquillo es lo suficientemente cobarde como para no hacerse responsable de todo lo que está pasando.

-¿Y eso qué? -rezongó el rubio-. Mejor para mí, así acabaré más fácilmente con lo que esperan que haga.

Hubo un brillo de decepción en los ojos de Snape que estuvieron a punto de herir a Draco. El rubio se mantuvo firme y levantó la barbilla, retando al adulto.

-Así que no volverás a confiar en mí, Draco.

-Bastante atención ha logrado obtener del Señor Oscuro, padrino -escupió el chico con desprecio-, ya es tiempo que deje algo para mí.

Severus abrió los labios, pero no dijo nada más.

Ambos magos sintieron la magia sobre la marca oscura y se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Potter.

Potter en el interior del castillo. Tal como el localizador familiar había advertido a Draco.

-Ve a la sala de Slytherin -ordenó Severus y se movió con decisión hacia la salida de la oficina. Draco le siguió muy de cerca.

-¡No puedes apartarme de esto! -protestó- ¡Tengo derecho a atraparlo y entregárselo al Dark Lord!

Severus lo abofeteó.

-Oye bien, chiquillo estúpido -siseó Snape-, no tienes lo necesario para atrapar a Potter y mantenerte vivo al mismo tiempo. Obedece o me obligarás a maldecirte, ¿entendido?

Bueno, el chico estaba de acuerdo con lo primero que dijo Snape, sin embargo no era una opción obedecer la segunda.

Draco dejó que Severus se fuera y volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el retrato vacío de Dumbledore.

De todos modos no era necesario que Draco fuera a buscar a Potter. No si el moreno estaba empeñado en conseguir todos los horrocruxes. Y era eso lo que el chico debía aprovechar para dar mayor posibilidad a lo que pretendía. Así que salió de la oficina y caminó en paso decidido hacia la sala de Slytherin.

El silencio recibió al rubio y paseó la vista con detenimiento en cada adorno hasta detenerla en un relieve que representaba a Salazar Slytherin.

Había un adorno similar en la Sala de Ravenclaw. El chico lo sabía porque lo propios alumnos pertenecientes a esa casa habían hecho orgullosos comentarios al respecto. Por supuesto que Draco había tenido varias oportunidades para observar el bello busto de Rowena Ravenclaw, especialmente antes de sufrir el desprestigio de la orfandad y ser señalado como el perseguido al que nadie, excepto Harry Potter, quería acercarse.

En sexto año el chico se obligó a tomar con mayor seriedad sus opciones y comenzó a trabajar en todo lo necesario para lograr aquello que planeaba.

Fueron justo esas arduas jornadas de trabajo las que lo llevaron una y otra vez hasta la sala de los Menesteres, donde comenzó a buscar intensamente.

El chico tardó semanas antes de localizar justo lo que necesitaba. Todas esas noches tuvo que tragarse la frustración mientras removía objetos inútiles de un lado a otro, con la esperanza de dar con el maldito armario.

Fue entonces cuando movió el busto. Honestamente Draco no le hubiese puesto atención si no fuera por la ridícula peluca que descansaba sobre la cabeza de piedra, arruinando de forma nada solemne la expresión severa del anciano.

Sobre la peluca estaba la diadema.

Fue cierto que el muchacho asoció ambos objetos, pero en ese momento no era lo que le importaba. Ahora la situación era totalmente distinta.

¿Qué reacción tendría el Señor Oscuro si Draco se presentaba ante él con dos horrocruxes a salvo?

Era un plan brillante, sin embargo el chico no pensaba cometer el error de ir a la sala de los Menesteres sin protección; especialmente cuando sabía que el localizador familiar beneficiaría también a Potter.

Por eso estaba ahí. Iría a constatar la autenticidad del horrocrux en la diadema de Ravenclaw y lo haría aprovechando esa comunicación que el horrocrux en la copa de Hufflepuff debía manifestar, tal como ocurrió con la serpiente del Lord. Pero iría con protección.

Draco avanzó hacia las habitaciones y abrió una puerta. Sin ninguna clase de delicadeza se acercó hasta las camas y sacudió a Goyle y Crabbe, quienes no parecieron nada felices de verlo.

-Potter está en el castillo - anunció y comenzó a revolver ropa para que se vistieran-. La marca debió arderles ¿por qué no se levantaron?

-Ha habido suficientes llamados erróneos - rezongó Crabbe con mal humor -; apuesto a que éste es uno de ellos.

-No lo es -aseguró el rubio.

-¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? -apoyó Goyle, aunque con menos energía.

Bonito par de guardaespaldas, pensó el rubio con cinismo; de repente parecía haberles entrado las ganas de pensar por sí mismos y decidir que no debían creerse de todo.

-Porque Potter ha desbloqueado el localizador familiar y sé exactamente a dónde se dirige.

-¿Eso es verdad? -Goyle lo miró con un interés que devolvió un poco la tranquilidad al rubio.

-¿Y por qué has venido a decirnos eso? -Crabbe le miraba con suspicacia-. Que sospechoso. Pudiste entregarlo solo.

Draco había aprendido a odiar las miradas suspicaces. Y, aunque estaba seguro que recibiría muchas más, cuando todo eso terminara, no se acostumbraría jamás.

-Porque será más fácil atraparlo entre los tres -gruñó-. Además no creo que sea tan imbécil como para venir sin la sangresucia y el pobretón.

Afortunadamente el argumento pareció convencer a los chicos quienes le acompañaron para salir de una buena vez de la sala, sin embargo su salida coincidió con el llamado del profesor Slughorn, lo que provocó que no sólo ellos tres salieran a la sala común.

El profesor lucía bastante atareado, lo que no extrañó a Draco.

-Todos deben ir al comedor -ordenó sin agregar nada- ¡Ahora mismo! -exclamó al ver que ningún alumno se movía.

Draco miró a Goyle y Crabbe de manera significativa y se unió a la procesión de alumnos.

Por el momento era mejor seguir por ese camino.

Casi al entrar al comedor fue cuando Draco se dio cuenta. Los ojos grises se deslizaron con discreción hasta localizar a Potter, cosa que no le alegró del todo.

Los estudiantes de las casas restantes estaban también ahí. Todos lucían inquietos y eran los causantes de que un cuchicheo constante se mantuviera en el lugar. El silencio paró cuando la profesora McGonagall comenzó a caminar entre los estudiantes, seguida de los demás profesores.

La profesora McGonagall se colocó en la cabecera del gran comedor, la acción llamó la atención de todos. Mientras ella hablaba, el rubio tuvo que comprender que las cosas no serían tan discretas como él hubiese querido. De hecho le causaba un poco de inquietud ver que su tío había tenido razón.

Ahora todo se había convertido en un peligroso espectáculo donde estarían involucrados muchos magos. Y donde algunos estudiantes también parecían querer estar, lo que fue expresado inmediatamente a la profesora.

-Los que sean mayores de edad pueden quedarse.

Draco volteó para mirar el ánimo que esas palabras provocaron.

¿Qué demonios pensaban esos tontos? Eso no era una ridícula aventura en la que un profesor llegaba a impedir que un estudiante se hiciera daño.

-¿Dónde está el profesor Snape?

-El profesor Snape ha decidido irse -informó la profesora, provocando entusiastas gritos en alumnos de Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

¿A dónde? Draco apretó los labios. ¿Habría ido con el Lord?

-Tenemos levantadas las defensas del castillo, pero no resistiremos mucho, por lo que deben salir en calma y aprisa...

Antes de que Draco pudiera alegrarse al saber que los profesores tenían manera de evacuar a los niños del colegio, se escuchó una voz aguda que parecía resonar en todas partes.

El rubio tuvo que admitir que el Dark Lord hacía bastante bien su trabajo. Todos los alumnos lucían aterrorizados a medida que la voz se hacía escuchar.

-Entregadme a Harry Potter y nadie sufrirá ningún daño. Tienen tiempo hasta la media noche.

Los ojos de Draco se deslizaron por el corredor hasta volver a localizar a Potter. Odió que el moreno luciera confundido, como si buscara algo más importante.

Nada debería ser más importante.

"Sólo yo" pensó Draco con enfado.

Entonces Pansy lanzó un chillido que alertó a todos los estudiantes y apuntó hacia Potter.

-¡Ahí está Harry Potter, atrápenlo!

Quizá la mayoría de los alumnos de Slytherin hubiesen podido poner las manos encima del elegido si no fuera por la impresionante cantidad de varitas que se elevaron para protegerlo.

Draco ya lo sabía. Ya sabía que el encanto de Harry era capaz de mover las masas a su favor.

Comprobarlo fue un golpe duro para el rubio.

-¡Una guerra no la hacen dos! -Draco gritó eso hace meses, en la oficina del director. Sintió la misma rabia que ahora le amargaba la boca, mientras veía a todos esos magos, dispuestos a aferrarse a lo que podría ser su única esperanza.

"¿No han muerto ya suficientes...? ¿Cuántos más necesita, joven Malfoy?"

Maldito viejo.

-Vamos -ordenó Draco a Crabbe y Goyle-. Debemos sorprenderlo con menos gente.

Draco se escabulló en compañía de sus dos compañeros. Era mejor hacerlo ya, antes de que alguien notara que no se retiraban con los alumnos de su casa.

-Gracias, señorita Parkinson. Usted será la primera en salir con el señor Filch. Y los restantes de su casa pueden seguirla.

o.o.o

Draco Malfoy estaba saliendo del comedor, en dirección opuesta a la de todos los alumnos pertenecientes a la casa de la serpiente. Harry pudo verlo, a pesar del montón de alumnos que le rodeaban.

El moreno deslizó la mirada por el comedor, en busca de Hermione y Ron. Cuando no los encontró pensó que debía ponerse en marcha, aún sin ayuda de ellos.

Draco Malfoy nunca había parecido el tipo de persona que tomara riesgos. Un mago tenebroso a punto de atacar el colegio no era precisamente la situación a la que alguien quisiera exponerse. El propio Harry hubiera deseado estar lejos de la situación, si fuese posible; aunque el moreno sabía perfectamente que no era una opción que él tuviese. De lo que el moreno sí estaba seguro era que Malfoy, a comparación suya, sí tenía opción; y por el momento parecía beneficiarle más el hecho de estar en el interior del colegio. Razón suficiente para que Harry diera más importancia al hecho de sorprender al rubio.

Harry pensó que debería ir tras él, sin embargo perdería el elemento sorpresa. Muy a su pesar debía admitir que el rubio estaba bastante alertado si de su presencia se trataba, especialmente porque el localizador mágico había comenzado a vibrar con la magia de ambos, anunciándoles la innegable presencia de su tutor.

El moreno debería estar feliz al saber que su padrino estaba tan cerca, sin embargo se sentía preocupado. No había involucrado a Sirius en todo eso ya que sabía perfectamente lo descuidado que su padrino solía ser con su propia persona, especialmente si se trataba de la seguridad de ellos. Pudo perderlo en el velo; eso le había quedado perfectamente claro a Harry. Afortunadamente las circunstancias habían sido otras.

Cuando, meses atrás, Draco llegó a casa, acompañado de algunos mortífagos, Harry pensó que la suerte se le había terminado. No fue así. Aún no podía explicar cómo hizo su padrino para resultar ileso de ese ataque, pero el chico tenía claro que no era buena idea abusar de la suerte. Y ahí estaba su padrino, acercándose al colegio y alterando al localizador mágico.

Por el momento no era tiempo de ocuparse de eso. Si Harry era capaz de finiquitar su misión, todo lo demás dejaría de representar una preocupación, así que el moreno caminó por entre las mesas del gran comedor, donde había menos cantidad de alumnos a los que se habían reunido.

- Potter - la voz de la profesora McGonagall interrumpió los pensamientos del moreno quien levantó la mirada y la vio corriendo hacia él - ¿no tenías que buscar no sé qué?

La diadema. Por el momento eso era más importante.

-Ah, sí, profesora.

-¡Pues vete!

Harry salió del comedor tras lograr ignorar las miradas ansiosas de los estudiantes que aún no habían sido evacuados. Estar en el pasillo solitario fue un poco inquietante, ya que era justo lo que le hacía recordar que Ron y Hermione seguían desaparecidos. Claro que fue él quien insistió en ir a la sala de Ravenclaw sólo acompañado de Luna, pero estar vagando así no era precisamente la motivación adecuada para pensar con claridad.

El chico suspiró y se sentó en unos escalones, sacó el mapa del merodeador para desplegarlo y buscar a sus dos amigos.

Pues no. No los veía. Aunque bien podrían estar ocultos entre la densa masa de puntos que se dirigían hacia la sala de los Menesteres. Cuando guardó el mapa en el monedero recordó un detalle que provocó un sobresalto en su pecho.

Minutos atrás, cuando caminaba con Luna hacia la sala de Ravenclaw, alcanzó a leer el nombre de Malfoy y Snape juntos. Ambos estaban en la dirección.

Harry se puso de pie y corrió decidido en dirección a la oficina. No creía que Malfoy fuera tan descuidado y ocultara la copa en la casa de Slytherin, aunque era lo más obvio y cómodo. Los encuentros que el moreno tuvo con Draco le enseñaron, de la peor manera, que el rubio había aprendido a ser cauteloso. Involucrar a Snape en todo eso apuntaba hacia la Dirección.

No era nada seguro, pero Harry tenía una corazonada. Sin embargo, cuando llegó frente a la gárgola, se detuvo en seco y maldijo.

- ¡Demonios, necesito ver a Dumbledore!

Para sorpresa de Harry, la gárgola se hizo a un lado. No se detuvo a investigar la razón y entró; al estar frente al escritorio miró cada uno de los retratos, hasta localizar el que necesitaba.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Necesito hablar con usted!

Los silenciosos instantes que se extendieron tras esa exclamación angustiaron a Harry. Minutos que amenazaron con traer a flote todas las dudas del chico, quien miraba atentamente hacia el cuadro vacío, mientras en los otros cuadros se veía el inquieto movimiento de los antiguos directores del colegio.

Fue justo cuando el moreno comenzaba a preguntarse si se había equivocado al seguir su corazonada que la imagen del apacible anciano hizo su aparición. El chico sintió mayor ánimo con eso y trepó sobre el escritorio

- ¡Profesor! - Harry se alegró de ver el rostro de Dumbledore sobre esa tela enmarcada -¡No hay tiempo! - urgió - ¡Pronto atacarán el castillo!

- Harry - el hombre miró el sitio con un gesto preocupado - . Jamás he dudado de tus capacidades, pero no esperaba que llegaras hasta aquí, ahora que el profesor Snape es dueño de esta oficina.

- ¡Ese cobarde no es dueño de nada! - exclamó Harry con enfado y bufó -. No importa de todos modos. Ahora mismo debe estar lamiendo el culo de su amo.

Una indescifrable expresión se dejó ver en el rostro del anciano.

- Entiendo - murmuró con un poco de desanimo.

- ¡Profesor! - Harry decidió que Snape no era importante -. Malfoy estuvo aquí hace poco. Él sabe dónde está la copa. ¿Se lo dijo a Snape?

- La copa -la mirada de Albus recobró un poco de ánimo, contagiando a Harry -. Es verdad, Harry, Draco Malfoy tiene la copa... Y por lo que dijo a Snape, pronto tendrá la diadema.

-¡Debo saber dónde, profesor!

Una triste sonrisa delineó los labios de Albus.

- Hay algo más que debes saber, hijo. Es tiempo de que lo escuches...

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo siete**

Remus se asomó por detrás de unos espesos arbustos y miró con detenimiento la increíble cantidad de sombras humanas que se habían reunido frente a la entrada del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

-No creo que decidieran juntarse aquí y atacar sin que exista una buena razón. Casi podría apostar que hay suficiente inquietud, a menos que olvidaran que sus hijos están dentro.

-Harry está ahí -informó Sirius-, atraparlo y entregarlo puede terminar todo, antes de que un hechizo hiera a cualquier estudiante de Slytherin.

Remus se humedeció los labios cuando el primer estallido anunció el inicio del combate y apretó la varita al mismo tiempo que daba un decidido paso al frente, sin embargo Sirius le detuvo y el hombre de mirada dorada lo miró confundido.

-¿No vamos a ayudar? -preguntó con peligrosa calma.

-Claro que lo haremos -Sirius frunció el ceño-, pero necesito aplicar un hechizo, antes de perderte de vista.

-¿Relacionado con el plan que no te has molestado en informarme?

-Precisamente.

o.o.o

Harry Potter estaba en el castillo.

¿Quien más provocaría que las defensas se movieran tan inesperadamente y en un horario tan propicio a equivocar los blancos?

No se suponía que fuera así, el castillo no debió ser blanco de ataque.

Pero ¡claro!; sólo un revoltoso irresponsable como Potter podría lograr que cualquier cauteloso plan se arruinara en cuestión de segundos.

Severus se mantuvo al margen del avance que los mortífagos habían hecho para buscar una entrada al castillo.

Había recibido la orden de esperar, aunque no le explicaron la razón.

Lord Voldemort haría su aparición tras dejar transcurrir el ataque y al primero que quería ver era a Severus.

Claro que el hombre tenía sus propias preocupaciones, entre ellas destacaba la urgencia por encontrar a Potter. Entre más pronto entregara el mensaje que Dumbledore había dejado, más posibilidad tendría de dejar de estar obligado a seguir con esa farsa.

El problema es que no encontraría al chiquillo desde fuera... Y cualquier cosa por la que Voldemort quisiera verlo primero, podría ser información valiosa, capaz de inclinar la balanza.

o.o.o

-En verdad lo siento, hijo...

Albus Dumbledore se retiró del retrato. Aún cuando Harry hubiese querido detenerlo no tenía voz para pronunciar palabra alguna. No tenía fuerza para volver a levantar la mirada.

Harry había tenido la ingenua esperanza de que algún día sabría la verdad; seguramente ese momento llegaría cuando todo terminara. Y entonces el moreno se burlaría de los instantes en que llegó a dudar del director.

Porque el chico había imaginado muchos futuros. Todos ellos coincidían con un mundo donde Voldemort ya no estaría. Pero...

... pero...

... En ningún futuro se imaginó muerto.

Muerto.

No más mundo mágico, no más amigos o enemigos ni esa incomodidad al sentir que no llenaba las altas expectativas al llevar el nombre de Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, el elegido. El niño que vivió...

... el joven que debía morir...

Desde un inicio se trató de una guerra de dos, pero a cada año que Harry vivió, se fueron involucrando más personas.

... y más...

Y ahora había valerosos magos y brujas en el Castillo, todos luchando por él.

Pero no había necesidad...

... no era necesario que nadie muriera...

... excepto Harry...

Harry, quien había estado eliminando los horrocruxes para cortar los lazos de Voldemort con la vida. Sin saber que esos lazos acortaban también su propia vida.

Y ahora, sólo quedaban tres. No, cuatro. Harry era el último horrocrux.

Harry se humedeció los labios y sacó el mapa del merodeador de su monedero. Sus ojos se clavaron en el nombre de Draco Malfoy. Caminaba por un pasillo que le pareció familiar y le acompañaban Crabbe y Goyle.

De pronto los tres nombres desaparecieron. Y se hubiese sentido confundido, sin embargo Harry reconoció el lugar y tragó.

Claro. La Sala de los Menesteres.

Draco había escondido algo... Y al parecer era tiempo de que lo recuperara.

Harry salió de la dirección y corrió por los pasillos en dirección al lugar donde estaba Malfoy.

Antes de ir al encuentro de Voldemort tenía que asegurarse de que el resto de horrocruxes estaban destruidos.

o.o.o

-No saben cuando darse por vencidos, ¿cierto, Severus?

Severus giró un poco la cara y vio a Voldemort, quien avanzaba con perezosos pasos en dirección del castillo. El hombre hizo una inclinación respetuosa al Dark Lord, antes de volver a mirar el ataque que se llevaba a cabo sobre el castillo, donde una gruesa columna de humo se levantaba hacia el cielo, cubriendo las estrellas.

-Mi señor -suplicó Severus-. En este momento podría entrar al lugar y traer a Potter. Sería sencillo hacerlo por usted.

-No es necesario -siseó Voldemort con una sonrisa-; el chico vendrá hacia mí. Ama tanto a sus amigos que no soportará la idea de que mueran por él.

Severus evitó parpadear al escuchar eso y dejó ver una sonrisa retorcida.

-Es verdad, mi señor.

-Han luchado con valor -susurró Voldemort, haciendo que su voz resonara por todo el lugar-. Lord Voldemort sabe apreciar su valentía. Sin embargo han tenido muchas bajas y seguirán perdiendo a sus queridos amigos si insisten en oponerse a mí, pero no teman, soy un ser compasivo y ordenaré a mi gente que se retire de inmediato. Tienen una hora.

Severus se mantuvo impasible, viendo que los mortífagos hacían efectivas las palabras del Lord Oscuro y enarcó una ceja.

o.o.o

-Se está burlando de nosotros -bufó Neville con enojo.

Harry hizo un ademán afirmativo. Se había encontrado con Neville hace apenas unos segundos y la voz de Voldemort evitó que hablara con el chico.

-Ahora me dirijo a ti, Harry Potter; has permitido que tus amigos mueran en tu lugar en vez de enfrentarme directamente; te daré la oportunidad de corregir esa abominación. Esperaré una hora en el bosque prohibido. Si no vienes cuando termine el plazo, se reanudará la batalla... y esta vez yo estaré en ella.

El moreno se humedeció los labios.

-No lo escuches, Harry -dijo Neville tocándole el hombro-. Ese infeliz nos subestima. Jamás nos rendiremos.

Harry no respondió. Sólo pensaba en las muertes que debía evitar; tenía que apresurarse.

-Cuento con eso, Neville -dijo procurando escucharse convencido-. Por cierto, necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Un favor?

-Sólo por si... Hermione, Ron o yo no podemos encargarnos de eso.

-Oh.

-Se trata de Nagini. La serpiente de Voldemort.

o.o.o

-¿Has visto a Harry Potter?

Remus frunció el ceño al recibir una respuesta negativa y continuó caminando por entre los escombros.

A su paso había magos intentando llevar a toda prisa a los heridos, mientras otros buscaban. El propio Remus tenía una herida en el brazo que solo había parado de sangrar gracias al trapo que había amarrado cerca del hombro, sin embargo el hombre no estaba preocupado por eso.

El licántropo había escuchado, como todos los demás, el mensaje de Voldemort. De alguna manera no pensaba que eso fuera parte del plan de Sirius, así que debía encontrar a Harry para evitar que cometiera alguna imprudencia por querer proteger a los demás.

Sólo rogaba porque el chico no se adelantara a lo que Remus intentaba detener.

o.o.o

-¿Seguro que Potter vendrá a este horrible sitio? -preguntó Goyle por enésima vez.

-Vendrá -dijo Draco con seguridad-. Debemos sorprenderlo.

-Yo esperaré afuera -anunció Crabbe-. Cuando entre aquí, sellaré la puerta para que no pueda salir.

-Buena idea -ironizó el rubio, aunque para él, la ocurrencia sólo era muestra de que ninguno de esos dos confiaban -. Goyle, nos separaremos para sorprender a Potter, por ambos lados...

-Voy por atrás -dijo el enorme chico y caminó entre los congestionados pasillos, dejando al rubio solo.

Draco bufó. El plan que había pensado no estaba saliendo tal como esperaba.

De todos modos no estaba arruinado del todo, así que el rubio caminó con pasos veloces para recuperar la diadema de una buena vez.

o.o.o

Un hechizo aturdidor rozó la oreja de Harry.

Afortunadamente el moreno pudo ponerse a salvo y maldijo por descuidarse de esa forma, especialmente porque ya sabía que Draco no estaba solo en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Ojalá Ron y Hermione llegaran pronto.

Harry pidió a Neville que los buscara y les avisara que los vería ahí. Y aunque era desventajoso perseguir a Draco en esas condiciones, el chico no podía darse el lujo de esperar. No tenía tiempo que perder.

El trayecto de otro peligroso hechizo ayudó para que Harry localizara la ubicación del atacante y se tiró al suelo para lanzar un potente contraataque que azotó a Crabbe contra la pared donde emitió un gemido de dolor. El moreno corrió hacia la entrada de la sala y soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo.

-Quiero entrar al sitio donde está Draco Malfoy.

Por sorpresa de Harry, la sala se lo permitió.

¿Draco le estaba preparando una trampa y por eso le permitía entrar tan fácilmente?

Harry lanzó un gruñido y sacó la capa de invisibilidad para colocársela encima antes de entrar.

Ya vería Draco lo difícil que era tender una trampa al elegido, especialmente cuando acababa de aceptar su destino.

o.o.o

Draco se sintió mucho mejor cuando pudo poner sus manos en la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.

El horrocrux en la copa de Hufflepuff punzaba de forma dolorosa en la cadera del rubio, incluso más que el localizador familiar, pero el dolor era mínimo a la euforia que el chico sintió cuando la diadema estuvo en sus manos.

¿Y ahora?

¿Cómo habría hecho Potter para destruir el guardapelo?

Draco apretó los labios pensando en todas las precauciones que debía tener a partir de ese momento. Levantó la diadema con la intención de ponérsela, cuando sintió un fuerte empujón que lo golpeó contra un estante, al mismo tiempo que una mano lo cubrió la boca, y sólo se escuchó el susurro de la diadema al caer sobre el suelo.

-Así que encontraste la diadema, Draco.

Harry...

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco y sintió que lo giraban de forma brusca, enfrentándolo a un montón de objetos escondidos y empolvados. La mano que le cubría la boca se movió rápidamente para retirar la capa de invisibilidad, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera comentar nada, los labios del moreno se presionaban contra su boca de manera demandante.

¿Cómo...?

El rubio empujó sin lograr apartar a Harry. De alguna forma no quería olvidarse de lo que era prioritario, además Goyle estaba en el lugar y no tardaría en desesperarse al no ver entrar al jodido niño dorado.

... sin embargo... ese beso era diferente.

Ese beso estaba lleno de una increíble necesidad que alcanzó a tocar profundamente el interior de Draco, quien se sorprendió al corresponder a ese beso con igual ímpetu; sosteniéndose de Harry con un abandono que no se había permitido jamás.

Harry rompió el beso.

Antes de que Draco le pudiera preguntar lo que pasaba, sintió que el moreno lo giraba de nuevo y comenzaba a levantarle la túnica lo suficiente para descubrirle la espalda y llenarla de besos y mordiscos.

El efectivo ataque obligó al rubio a sostenerse del viejo mueble que estaba frente a él y movió la cadera contra Harry, gimiendo al sentir esa dureza entre sus nalgas.

No era el momento... pero Harry parecía no poder detenerse y Draco no pensaba ser quien lo hiciera.

-Lindo tatuaje, Malfoy.

Harry atrapó la cadera del rubio con ambas manos y observó cuidadosamente el dibujo de la Copa de Hufflepuff, rodeada protectoramente por ese bello dragón chino que se movía de la misma forma inquieta que Draco.

El insistente movimiento atrajo a Harry y tocó el dibujo de la cabeza del dragón con el índice, haciendo una caricia al tatuaje.

Draco volvió a gemir bajito.

Harry jadeó al ver que el dragón de tinta se movía trasladándose de la piel de la espalda del rubio a su mano, rodeándola poco a poco y caminando por la extensión de su brazo. Cuando el Dragón chino terminó de abandonar el cuerpo del rubio, un borde metálico emanó sobre la piel clara.

El moreno entendió al instante. Rozó el dibujo de la copa y lo vio salir poco a poco, hasta poder tomarla con la mano.

Draco temblaba. Sabía también lo que había pasado.

-Draco... -susurró Harry contra la sensible oreja del rubio-... voy a follarte...

El rubio soltó un jadeo de sorpresa que fue ahogado por el ruido que provocó la copa al ser tirada en el suelo y sintió que Harry le bajaba los pantalones descuidadamente.

No era el momento. Y sin embargo Draco no encontró voz para detener a Harry.

Al diablo con Voldemort, por el momento le pareció más importante olvidar la angustia que evidenciaba la temblorosa voz del chico.

Conociéndole, estaba por realizar una estupidez.

Draco intentó voltearse, pero el moreno lo sostuvo con firmeza. El rubio gruñó manifestando su desacuerdo y sintió que Harry presionaba la varita contra su trasero para murmurar un hechizo que le llenó de una tibia humedad.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a...? -el rubio no pudo terminar la pregunta y sintió que Harry entraba-. Harry... duele...

-Lo siento... -susurró Harry y le besó el cabello al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el pecho del rubio-. Ya no me queda tiempo...

¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo para qué?

Draco jadeó al sentir que el chico comenzaba a moverse y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para no hacer ruidos demasiado fuertes, cosa que era bastante difícil con el dolor que se negaba a disminuir.

-Duele, Harry -insistió el chico y metió una mano entre los dos apretados cuerpos.

-Te amo, Draco...

Las palabras de Harry hicieron que los ojos del Slytherin se llenaran de lágrimas. Entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería y lo odió por ser un maldito héroe con instinto autodestructivo.

Sin embargo Draco no protestó. Había perdido ese derecho. En cambio se sostuvo con mayor firmeza para permitir que Harry continuara moviéndose, empujando rítmicamente.

Cuando Draco pensó que tendría que esperar a que el moreno alcanzara el orgasmo sin alcanzar una mínima retribución, sintió una mano que se deslizó por su abdomen y abarcó su miembro para acariciarlo con rudeza y rapidez.

Harry tenía prisa. En otra situación Draco hubiese encontrado inaceptable que ambos tuviesen sexo. Sin embargo no había mucho que se pudiera rescatar.

-¿Harry, dónde estás?

Weasley...

¿Cómo demonios había entrado?

El errático movimiento de Harry, acompañado de un profundo gemido y ese cálido líquido que llenó el interior del rubio, fue la señal de que por fin había terminado.

-Te amo, Draco... -susurró el chico.

Qué fácil sería aliviar el dolor que demostraban esas palabras, sin embargo Draco no podía. En cambio se movió, apartándolo delicadamente y volteando para enfrentarlo de una buena vez.

Sin embargo Harry no tenía la misma idea y abrazó al rubio con la misma posesividad.

-¡Harry, somos nosotros! -gritó Hermione.

-Mi tatuaje... -susurró el rubio y deslizó una mano desde la espalda hasta la muñeca de Harry, donde el dibujo hizo su aparición, traspasándose hacia la piel de Draco-. Eres un idiota, Potter.

Draco empujó con fuerza al moreno y se arregló la ropa velozmente antes de incorporarse.

-¡Goyle! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Potter está aquí! ¡Apresúrate!

Draco sabía que ese grito llamaría la atención de Weasley y Granger. Antes de que esos dos decidieran hacerse presente, se inclinó con claras intenciones de recoger la diadema y la copa, sin embargo la acción llamó la atención de Harry y lo sacó se su aturdimiento; así que el rubio recibió un fuerte empujón.

- No voy a dejar que ese loco gane - dijo Harry y se guardó ambos objetos.

- ¿Otra promesa que no vas a cumplir, Potter?

Harry dejó ver una indescifrable expresión.

- Quizá no lo haga personalmente, pero ten por seguro que ese imbécil señor oscuro tuyo no tendrá las cosas fáciles. Y definitivamente no ganará.

Draco sintió miedo. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, sin embargo algo hacía que esta ocasión resultara diferente y le obligara a comprender la responsabilidad que Potter había aceptado; junto con todas sus consecuencias.

El rubio apretó los labios. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, escuchó que un estruendo cercano se deslizaba y tuvo que retroceder cuando una pila de objetos se interponía entre Harry y él. Entonces pensó que era lo mejor y corrió por los pasillos en busca de Goyle.

Cuando el chico recordó el hecho de que Weasley y Granger habían entrado a la sala, se preguntó lo que Crabbe había estado haciendo. Después de todo el chico había decidido quedarse fuera, esperando a Potter. ¿Se habría arrepentido y decidido que era mejor idea ponerse a salvo?

Justo la furiosa figura de Crabbe corrigieron ese pensamiento y Draco lo vio corriendo entre los pasillos, desesperado por atinar algún hechizo al escurridizo Weasley.

- ¡Crabbe! ¡Potter se ha escapado por ese lado! - señaló con insistencia y sacó la varita para tratar de inmovilizar a Weasley. Entonces apuntó la varita en dirección del pelirrojo, pero cuando estaba por lanzar el hechizo sintió que otro le golpeaba la mano, lanzando lejos la varita.

-¿Dos contra uno, Malfoy? - apareció Granger - . Creí que tu familia te habría enseñado modales.

- Depende de qué familia estés hablando - siseó el rubio y miró insistentemente hacia la pila de objetos donde su varita había ido a caer.

-¡Maldita sangre-sucia! -estalló Crabbe- se escuchaba acorralado. Lo que jamás había sido bueno.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarla de esa manera! - gritó el chico Weasley.

Acorralado...

Una asombrosa llamarada emanó de la varita de Vincent. Estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Weasley, pero el chico reaccionó a tiempo y se alejó. Entonces el fuego hizo un interesante movimiento, intentando alcanzar al pelirrojo.

-¡Cielos, Ron, corre! ¡Es el fuego diabólico! -exclamó la castaña.

Lo que no se escuchaba nada bien. Y el hecho de ver que el propio Crabbe retrocedía, luego de no poder controlar los movimientos del fuego que él mismo había convocado, convencieron a Draco de recuperar su varita lo más rápido posible; arrastrándose hasta el sitio donde había ido a parar y estirando el brazo hasta tener el alargado objeto en sus manos.

El fuego avanzó y se expandió. Todos los objetos perdidos servían para alimentarlo, haciéndolo ver más feroz, especialmente cuando las crestas formaron sorprendentes figuras de animales, que devoraban cada objeto.

Draco se acercó y tiró de la túnica de Crabbe, al instante ambos corrieron por un diminuto pasillo, tras Weasley y Granger.

- ¡Esto no está nada bien, Cabbe! ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? Se supone que sólo atraparíamos a Potter.

- ¡Pues no creo que el imbécil pueda salir de aquí! ¡Lo atrapamos!

Una avalancha de objetos bloqueó el camino de ambos y tuvieron que tomar otro pasillo a gran velocidad.

-¡Dudo que tu gran idea nos permita escapar a nosotros también!

¿A dónde habría ido Harry?

- ¡Al menos hice algo!

Crabbe tropezó. Draco no se hubiera dado cuenta si no fuera por el violento tirón que lo detuvo y obligó a voltear.

El fuego avanzaba rápidamente.

- ¡Vamos, Vincent! - el rubio se acercó para levantarlo.

Crabbe se movió torpemente para tratar de levantarse. En verdad trató. Sin embargo las llamas parecían tener una admirable determinación a terminar con todo y la fuerza le arrebató al chico.

-¡Crabbe!

o.o.o

Sirius jamás dudó que Voldemort fuera arrogante. Las historias que escuchó del hombre, además de los ataques en los que pudo estar presente le dieron bastantes elementos para saber que tenía admirables habilidades que podía perfectamente justificar ese odioso comportamiento.

Sin embargo Sirius había aprendido que subestimar al enemigo podría costar toda la guerra. Y en ese guerra se estaba subestimando a mucha gente.

El reto había sido lanzado, era tiempo de que Sirius ayudara al bando de los buenos.

No sabía quién tomaría la responsabilidad de acabar con el monstruo y esperaba que no fuera a ser Harry, sin embargo Sirius sería testigo del momento en que Voldemort podría ser vencido.

Sirius apretó los labios y acarició un tatuaje de manera ausente. El _Grim_ dibujado se movió nerviosamente. El hombre también estaba nervioso mientras observaba a los mortífagos reunidos, esperando el siguiente asalto al castillo.

Todos se veían inquietos. De hecho Snape era el más inquieto. Quizá tenía que ver con el tranquilo ser que esperaba a un lado suyo.

¿Qué estarían planeando?

Sirius deslizó la mirada hacia las paredes destruidas del castillo. La oscuridad no le permitía saber la situación que se estaba viviendo. Sin embargo sentía la constante vibración del localizador familiar.

Lo más recomendable era que Remus procurara estar cerca.

Sirius activó el hechizo que había puesto a su pareja y se humedeció los labios posando la mirada en el imponente acompañante de Snape.

o.o.o

Draco no creía en esa fantástica idea de que los malos recibían su merecido, tarde o temprano. Voldemort era el malo y no había recibido su merecido; aunque el chico no podía medir el tipo de castigo que recibiría alguien así de desgraciado.

En lo que el chico sí creía era e los errores. Su padre había muerto a causa de un error; ello desencadenó la desgracia sobre los Malfoy llevándolos de un tropiezo a otro y hasta ahora no habían podido levantarse de nuevo.

Draco creía en los errores.

El chico se equivocó al confiar en Crabbe y Goyle... Y Crabbe cometió el estúpido error en confiar en ese hechizo.

Ahora Draco había perdido a Crabbe. Intentó ayudarlo; en verdad intentó, pero no fue suficiente.

¿Goyle estaría muerto también?

Quizá... el hechizo de Crabbe se encargaría de exterminar al último Malfoy, lo que sería un tanto desalentador, ya que no eran los planes que Draco tenía para sí mismo.

Draco detuvo sus pasos. El camino hacia delante estaba bloqueado con montones de objetos. El rubio se humedeció los labios, preguntándose si el localizador familiar era capaz de avisar al tutor cuando uno de los integrantes estaba a punto de morir. Después reprochó pensar en ello y volteó para ver avanzar al fuego.

¿No le habría bastado con la sangre de Crabbe y ahora avanzaba por la suya?

-Qué mierda de guerra... - murmuró Draco con enojo.

Bueno, no había mucho por hacer para remediar la situación.

-¡Draco, arriba!

Harry...

Harry montado en una escoba, volando de manera decidida hacia él. El moreno descendió. Draco no lo pensó y se acomodó detrás de él, sujetándose con fuerza cuando sintió que la escoba volvía a elevarse.

- ¡La puerta está por allá! - gritó a Harry.

- ¡Lo sé, idiota!

Ambos volaron, esquivando hábiles lengüetazos de fuego que luchaban por atraparlos. Afortunadamente Harry parecía saber el camino hacia la salida y Draco pudo concentrarse en aferrarse firmemente a él.

Un instante más tarde el aire limpio los rodeaba y Draco comprendió que estaban fuera. De hecho se estrellaron contra una pared y el rubio quedó tirado y tosiendo.

Cuando volteó el rostro hacia Potter vio que se reunía con sus amigos. Mientras caminaba la espada de un pequeño monedero; extendió la diadema y la copa, antes de mirar a Draco de reojo.

El rubio cerró los ojos. No necesitaba presenciar la destrucción de los objetos.

- Ahora sólo falta la serpiente - dijo Granger con ánimo.

Draco se puso de pie. Aún estaba tembloroso y sentía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento, sin embargo le animó descubrir a Goyle, quien estaba en el pasillo, tirado y desmayado.

No tenía tiempo para eso. No cuando Harry estaba tan decidido a ir por _Nagini_.

-¿Huyes, Malfoy?

El chico volteó y descubrió que Harry le miraba atentamente, al igual que Granger y Weasley.

- Tengo algo qué hacer.

- ¿Avisar a Voldemort que vamos por su serpiente? - escupió el moreno.

- Quizá... -evadió el rubio y colocó la sonrisa más cínica en sus labios para mirar fijamente al moreno - ¿Vas a detenerme, Potter? - entonces clavó su mirada en él; el chico lucía bastante desmejorado y el tizne que manchaba su persona sólo acentuaba ese cansancio. Fue entonces cuando el rubio tuvo plena seguridad de entender lo que los resignados ojos verdes estaban queriendo comunicar; justo el mensaje que haría dudar a cualquiera de que el par de idiotas que Harry tenía por amigos eran capaces de comprenderlo o ayudarlo. Ellos dos eran sus amigos, debían detener la locura que estaba por cometer.

- No importa - dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido -. Aunque le adviertas, voy a lograr vencerlo.

- Ya lo veremos, Potter - siseó Draco y caminó en dirección opuesta al trío.

De todos modos Draco ya sabía el sitio donde volvería a ver a Potter y por el momento lo mejor era adelantarse. No pensaba que el moreno cometiese la imprudencia de llegar hasta ahí sin un buen plan, de hecho Draco esperaba que fuera justo en el bosque prohibido donde las hostilidades volvieran a dispararse; lo que haría más sencillo que él pasara desapercibido y pudiera realizar la posesión para la que tanto se había estado preparando.

Era ese hecho lo que colocaría a Draco en el lado vencedor. Entonces a muerte de sus padres no habría sido en vano.

El rubio corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor. La escena lo paralizó por un momento y tuvo serios problemas para apartar la vista. El sitio se había convertido en una improvisada enfermería por lo que las mesas habían sido apartadas. Casi no había espacio para caminar y la enfermera corría de un lugar a otro, asistida apenas por los profesores.

Draco ya sabia que habría gente que moriría en esa guerra, pero no quería verlo.

Verlo no cambiaría las cosas ni el destino. Incluso podría acobardar al chico, quien tenía la firme intención de dominar un cuerpo y ponerlo a merced de su bando.

El rubio maldijo y se forzó a caminar entre los heridos y muertos. Por más que se obligaba a no mirar a su alrededor, no le era posible, incluso la imagen desalentadora de la familia Weasley, reunida en uno de los sitios por el que el chico tuvo que pasar fue un duro golpe que le hizo detener momentáneamente sus pasos, lamerse los labios y avanzar de nuevo.

Debía estar pronto en el bosque. Nada importaba más que eso.

Fue un poco complicado salir del castillo, especialmente porque ambos bandos parecían haber adquirido cierto instinto homicida con respecto al contrario. Afortunadamente Draco había esquivado la mayoría de los puntos más transitados, pese a que retrasó su salida, y lo llevó a detenerse justo donde los primeros árboles anunciaban el inicio del Bosque Prohibido.

Draco sacó la varita y comenzó a murmurar el hechizo que hizo aparecer la marca oscura. Se adentró en el bosque con largas zancadas que sólo detuvo ante el primer ataque.

- Maldición, Malfoy, pude matarte - siseó un alterado joven al que el rubio dedicó una desdeñosa expresión.

- Como si eso te importara -bufó y continuó caminando, mirando el sitio con insistencia.

- El señor oscuro ha pedido que te busquemos...

Así que ya era tiempo...

- ¿Por dónde? - Draco avanzó en dirección que el mago apuntaba. Le exasperó un poco que Voldemort estuviese internado en el maldito bosque aunque admitió que era el sitio idóneo para esperar a Potter.

Severus estaba ahí. La inexpresividad de su rostro se ensombreció de manera un poco siniestra, sin embargo algo pareció hacerle tambalear un poco, en cuanto esos fríos ojos negros se posaron en Draco.

El propio rubio sintió que su mundo se tambaleaba, sin embargo se obligó a continuar andando ya que tenía la seguridad de que no era el momento para arrepentirse y no realizar aquello por lo que estuvo preparándose.

- Por fin llegas, Malfoy - siseó Voldemort -. Pasó por mi mente que tu tardanza se debiera - estiró una mano y con la punta de su varita levantó algunos cabellos rubios, llenos de tizne - a que cambiaras de opinión y decidieras apoyar a Potter.

- Mi lealtad no ha flaqueado desde que acepté esta misión, mi señor - dijo Draco con seguridad y procedió a hacer una respetuosa inclinación.

- ¿Es necesario que Malfoy posea el cuerpo de ese chico? - Severus se oía desconfiado - . Usted es más poderoso. No creo que Potter lo valga.

- No pienso subestimar la situación - replicó el hombre - . He intentado matar al chico varias ocasiones y algo falla. Esta vez he tomado precauciones - acarició la varita.

Draco parpadeó. Hasta ese momento se había percatado de que esa varita no era la de Voldemort. De hecho ya había visto esa varita. Una ocasión la tuvo apuntando en su contra.

- Es justo por lo que he procurado que permanezcas cerca de mí, Severus - continuó Voldemort -. Me has servido bien...Pero ya no es necesario que sigas bajo mis órdenes.

El Dark Lord levantó la varita en dirección del hombre. Fue un movimiento tan veloz, que el rubio no pudo registrar completamente lo que estaba por ocurrir. Incluso el hechizo que chocó antes contra Snape y lo arrojó varios metros sucedió demasiado rápido e inesperado, que ninguno lo entendió, hasta que no vieron a Potter.

El localizador familiar vibraba con dolorosa fuerza.

Era el momento.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior e intentó calmar el pánico que comenzó a sentir cuando vio a Harry bajar la varita y dejaba caer la espada.

¿Se estaba rindiendo? ¿Había ido frente a Lord Voldemort para rendirse?

- ¡Bien hecho, Malfoy! - se escuchó la voz de Voldemort, quien empujó a Draco y avanzó decididamente hacia Harry - . Ahora comprobaremos si la suerte de Potter puede superar una posesión. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Una luz verde iluminó el claro del bosque por breves instantes.

Draco no encontró voz para gritar. Sintió que su corazón se detenía. Y por un momento deseó que así fuera. Justo el momento en que sus ojos veían al hechizo asesino impactarse en Harry, dejándolo tirado.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 8 FINAL

**Capitulo 8**

Una luz verde iluminó a lo lejos, en el bosque prohibido.

Aunque Sirius hubiese adivinado que eso pasaría, no habría llegado a tiempo. De hecho sólo alcanzó a ver a Harry, en el mismo instante que el hechizo le impactaba de lleno, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

Remus sintió que un poderoso apretón le impedía moverse. Al instante volteó para ver a Sirius.

- ¿Sirius?

- El... localizador familiar aún vibra...

o.o.o

Un pálpito pareció resonar a través de los gruesos troncos de los árboles, reproduciéndose de manera que a Harry le pareció hermosa.

Era un corazón que se había detenido. Harry estaba seguro de que se había detenido. No podía precisar el tiempo en que el órgano se mantuvo en silencio aunque sintió que los segundos fueron eternos.

Entonces ocurrió. Un latido encendió la esperanza, dando a Harry la certeza de que se le había regresado la oportunidad de ser parte del futuro en el que había pensado de manera tan descuidada. Justo el latido que se aceleró, haciéndole consciente de que el cuerpo que estaba respirando suavemente, tirado en ese sitio, era el suyo. Había regresado de la muerte, por decirlo de alguna manera. ¡Estaba vivo!

Y estaba en problemas.

- ¡¿Qué esperas inútil? - Harry escuchó el bramido de Voldemort - ¡Ve y comprueba que Potter este muerto!

Harry contuvo la respiración. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente, al grado que el hico pensó que el ruido podía ser escuchado por todo el bosque.

¿Cómo diablos haría para engañar a quien se iba a acercar para asegurarse de que estuviera muerto?

Harry jadeó al no poder retener la respiración por más tiempo y se obligó a mantener los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó que los pasos estaban más cerca. Claro que estaba seguro de que eso no bastaría para engañar a quien se inclinara sobre él, así que debía pensar en algo rápido.

Unos dedos se posaron sobre el cuello de Harry; su reacción fue manifestada con un sobresalto en su pecho, motivado por el suspiro que escuchó.

Imposible. No pudo engañarlo...

- Estás loco, Potter... - se escuchó un susurro y Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la angustiada expresión de Draco.

... Draco...

Harry quiso incorporarse, pero la misma mano que le había buscado el pulso se lo impidió.

- ¡¿Y bien, Malfoy? - bramó, Voldemort.

El moreno parpadeó confundido, ¿por qué no había ido el mismo Voldemort a corroborar su muerte?

- ¡Lo logró, mi señor! - exclamó Draco con entusiasmo, lo que aumentó la confusión en Harry - ¡Ha matado a Potter!

Un vitorio acompañó esa frase y Draco se inclinó a tomar la espada; acercando el rostro al de Harry.

- Bien hecho, Harry... -susurró de nuevo -, ahora ve y cumple tu promesa - se humedeció los labios - . Te daré cinco minutos para que lo mates. Quizá un poco más...

- ¿De qué hab-...?

- Shh... - Draco se incorporó un poco y sonrió -. Te darás cuenta en cuanto ya no pueda atacarte - silencio -... y, Potter..., también te amo.

Draco se puso de pie. Caminó hasta donde estaba Voldemort. Él aún temblaba, pese a que ya se incorporaba. El rubio acomodó la espada de Gryffindor entre sus manos y la ofreció al hombre, antes de inclinarse solemnemente.

- Potter tenía esto en su poder - explicó.

- Ya no le servirá - se burló Voldemort - ¿Estás hambrienta, Nagini?

Nagini. Draco miró a la enorme serpiente y se obligó a mantenerse sereno mientras el animal se acercaba a lo que debería ser el cadáver de Potter.

- Suya es la gloria, mi señor - murmuró Draco cuando la espada fue retirada de sus manos y se arrodilló por completo, agachando aún más la cabeza y dirigiendo una mano hacia su varita; apretándola con firmeza para ejecutar el hechizo.

... nueve... diez...

o.o.o

Harry ladeó un poco la cabeza. ¿Por qué todo parecía haberse vuelto tan silencioso?

El joven se percató de que un susurro se acercaba por el suelo y vio a Nagini. Cosa que le habría alegrado, si no fuera porque Draco acababa de llevarse la espada.

Voldemort estiró su cuerpo. Desde donde Harry estaba, le pareció notarlo más alto e imponente. En una de sus manos tenía la espada.

Draco estaba tendido en el suelo.

Y Nagini se acercaba cada vez más...

Harry tuvo la ocurrencia de que volvía a necesitar un plan con desesperación.

Entonces sucedió lo impensable.

Voldemort avanzó con largas zancadas hasta donde estaba el moreno y levantó la espada, dándole un susto horrendo. Lo extraño es que no fue la cabeza de Harry la que rodó por el suelo, sino la de la peligrosa serpiente.

En verdad hizo eso.

Antes de que Harry lo comprendiera, escuchó un gruñido de dolor y vio que el horrible ser encogía un poco su cuerpo.

-¡Hazlo ahora!

¡Draco!

... ¿Desde el cuerpo de Voldemort?

Harry se incorporó rápidamente. Ver que Voldemort no le acataba pese a que su mirada escarlata estaba fija en él, le hizo comprobar la loca teoría en la que acababa de pensar. Entonces el moreno levantó su varita y lanzó un hechizo que golpeó al hombre directo en el pecho y lo arrojó contra un árbol.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes, chico? - se burló Voldemort -. ¡Cuando termine de absorber a este infeliz, voy a enseñarte a hacer correctamente una maldición asesina!

Voldemort hablaba a través de su propio cuerpo, pero era evidente que tenía dificultades para controlarlo.

-¡Vamos, Harry! - el moreno volteó y vio a su padrino Sirius, acompañado de un decidido Remus -¡Hagámoslo a un tiempo!

-¡Sí!

- Sirius... -Remus miró con preocupación el cuerpo tirado del rubio, así como las voces que se acercaban -¿Qué pasará si Voldemort muere con el alma de Draco, poseyéndole?

- Tengo un plan - insistió Sirius -... Uno... dos...

Remus y Harry dispararon un hechizo contra Voldemort. Sirius cambió la dirección de su varita hacia Remus y se descubrió la piel del brazo, donde el inquietante tatuaje del Grim se removió, antes de evocar el hechizo de posesión y sintiera el brutal empujón que su alma dio a la de su pareja, hasta sacarla del cuerpo del hombre lobo.

"Un tatuaje servirá... " había dicho a Draco "... una marca que decidas aceptar, una señal de que el cuerpo que dejas no es abandonado y de oportunidad a una criatura poderosa de arrancar tu alma del cuerpo que estés poseyendo".

Tal como Sirius esperaba, la criatura en Remus intentó resistirse a pesar de haber sido sorprendida; sin embargo fue inútil.

Estando dentro del cuerpo de Remus, Sirius lanzó un hechizo al cuerpo de Voldemort, cuando la luz le golpeó, el impulso invirtió su dirección y comenzó a tirar del cuerpo del monstruo.

- Reclamo el alma que aprisionas en ese cuerpo por el derecho que me da el haber sido poseído primero.

Dolía. El monstruo no liberaría a Draco tan fácilmente, sin embargo Sirius había hecho una promesa y no pensaba fallar.

De pronto la magia estalló. Lo hizo de manera violenta, lanzando una onda expansiva que retumbó en el cuerpo de quienes estaban cerca.

Después todo fue silencio.

Sirius supo que habían triunfado. También supo que los demás fueron conscientes de ese triunfo. Voldemort había sido vencido.

o.o.o

Draco despertó sintiendo frío. De alguna manera pensó que se trataba de un frío familiar; justo el que calaba profundo hacia el corazón del chico y que no podría mitigar por más que se abrazara a sí mismo.

El rubio deslizó la mirada por el horrendo lugar y sonrió antes de suspirar. Claro que sabía dónde estaba. Fue el sitio en que pensó que estaría, si llegaba a salir vivo, por mucho que su tío se negara a aceptarlo.

¿Y ahora? ¿Permanecería en Azkaban sin derecho a juicio, como ocurrió con su tío?

Definitivamente eso era irónico.

o.o.o

- Señor Potter - el silencio que se había expendido en la sala fue interrumpido por la voz de un anciano mago que lucía una expresión severa -, no creo que este consejo no agradezca su colaboración en la guerra; sin embargo debe comprender que lo que acaba de decir, no tiene sentido.

- ¿Mi colaboración, dice? - Harry frunció el ceño -. No me trate como si fuera un chico ingenuo, señor. He sido testigo de las acciones que las autoridades mágicas realizaron durante la guerra, pero no fueron rostros ancianos aquellos que pertenecieron a los magos que murieron en Hogwarts. Ahora, sin embargo, aparecen para juzgar a las únicas dos personas que estuvieron dispuestas a perder sus vidas para vencer al monstruo del que la mayoría se estuvo ocultando.

Un cúmulo de indignados murmullos se extendió en la sala; Harry procuró no hacer caso a ninguno y mantuvo una postura firme.

El chico ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaría, lo había entendido luego que su padrino Sirius le explicó la situación. Era verdad que le costó aceptar lo que le dijo, sin embargo tuvo que admitir que le parecía comprensible, pese a lo poco razonable que resultaba.

- Sin embargo - volvió a hablar el viejo, silenciado los murmullos - las pruebas contra los dos magos, que tanto se empeña en defender, son contundentes.

- ¿Pruebas? - bufó Harry -¿Qué clase de pruebas pretenden encontrar con dos magos que deben luchar por no ser descubiertos por Voldemort? - un nuevo murmullo - ¡Por supuesto que encontrarían pruebas contundentes que les haría ver culpables!¡¿Ignorarán los argumentos de aquellos que saben la verdad?

- Dos personas de entre cientos de magos afectados.

-¡Soy uno de esos cientos de magos afectados! - exclamó el chico -¡Los acabo de librar de esa peste! ¿Debo recordarles eso? ¡Pues recuérdenlo entonces!

De nuevo silencio. Harry había aprendido a odiar el silencio, particularmente si provenía de magos adultos y ancianos, como los que le miraban tan atentamente.

El silencio de Albus Dumbledore guardó importante información que afectaba de forma determinante el futuro del chico. El resultado no fue fatal, como Harry pensó, sin embargo no podía dejar pasar ese detalle, a pesar de que perdonó a su director. Fue más o menos lo mismo que tuvo que pasar con Draco. Cuando todo terminó y el bosque prohibido se llenó de aurores, Harry no había comprendido lo ocurrido; sólo supo que un estallido de energía anunció el fin de la vida de Voldemort.

- No dude que le estamos profundamente agradecidos, señor Potter - musitó el mago -. Y creo que hablo por todos mis compañeros al decir que estudiaremos cuidadosamente el caso.

- Es que no hay nada que estudiar - se exasperó el moreno -; Malfoy mintió a Voldemort respecto a mi muerte. Después poseyó su cuerpo para darle oportunidad de matarlo. Quizá el resultado sería otro, si no fuera por ese hecho. Malfoy lo planeó todo.

-Estará de acuerdo en que la situación de los dos magos será complicada si se les absuelve sin dar a conocer los detalles a la comunidad mágica.

- Lo que sería más rápido su se lo explico directamente a la prensa -ironizó el moreno -. Pero creo que ustedes son personas razonables y comprenderán que no es la manera más adecuada.

- Por supuesto que no.

- Creo que tampoco desean más mala publicidad. Bastante mal se vieron por tardar tantos años en declarar inocente a un mago.

Harry se sintió satisfecho cuando percibió la incomodidad que esas palabras provocaron en los integrantes que estaban presentes. Quizá sí podría arreglar toda esa situación, tal como su padrino dijo, después de todo la idea de abogar ante un montón de magos cuya única finalidad se habría limitado a juzgar a los pocos mortifagos que lograron capturar no era del agrado del chico. Sin embargo Sirius hizo un magnífico trabajo al explicarle y Harry haría hasta lo imposible por apoyarle, ya que ambos querían lo mismo: rescatar a su familia.

o.o.o

- Las pruebas no están precisamente a tu favor, Severus, pero Sirius no esta preocupado. Ha dicho que logrará ayudarte.

Severus dejó ver una mueca de asco y cruzó los brazos para encarar a Lipin. Sabía que la situación en la que se encontraba no era nada sencilla. De hecho resultó una total sorpresa despertar cuando todo había terminado; al menos lo relacionado con el peligro que provocaba el hecho de que Lord Voldemort continuara con vida.

Harry Potter había logrado terminar con la vida del monstruo. Severus no pudo escuchar la manera en que logró tal hazaña, ya que la situación provocó una desesperada huida de mortifagos. Y, antes de que el hombre evaluara el peligro que eso implicaba, ya había sido apresado por un par de aurores.

Fue dos días después, encerrado en Azkaban, que Remus Lupin fue a verlo y le explicó la situación, resaltando el hecho de que Sirius Black había comenzado a ver gente clave para liberarlo. Por supuesto que a Snape le pareció una soberana estupidez.

Aunque Severus debía admitir que todo le parecía estúpido después de la muerte del señor oscuro: resultar vivo de esa guerra, saber que Potter fue la mano ejecutora del bando de los buenos, que Sirius Black estuviese abogando por él...

Incluso el hecho de descubrir que Draco planeó realizar una posesión sobre Lord Voldemort le pareció estúpido. Quería pensar de esa manera respecto a la situación; era preferible a admitir que su ahijado llevó todo ese peso sobre sus hombros sin confiar en Severus, pese a que era evidente lo preocupado que estaba por el rubio.

- ¿Podrá comprobar la inocencia de Draco? - preguntó Severus. Era eso lo que le preocupaba por el momento ya que no podía dejar de pensar que el chico se había lanzado a desarrollar ese arriesgado plan sin contemplar completamente las consecuencias. El hecho de que Draco tuviese comunicación con Albus Dumbledore acentuaba esa idea en el maestro de pociones. El mismo Severus se sintió utilizado por el director, ¿debería parecerle extraño que se valiera del último Malfoy para ganar la guerra?

- Él me ha asegurado que sí.

- Pero tú no estás seguro - señaló Severus.

- Draco decidió confiar en Sirius, no en mi - Remus frunció el ceño -. Hubo momentos, la mayoría debo admitir, que estuve seguro que el bando por el que el chico luchaba era el opuesto al mío. Mi confianza en Draco no duró hasta el final. Él quiso que lo viera como a un enemigo, hizo todo lo posible por verse como mi enemigo. Estoy seguro que los demás vieron lo mismo que yo. Si es así como están las pruebas contra Draco, no me parecería extraño escuchar que quieren declararlo culpable; si es que no intentaron hacerlo ya, sin juicio.

- Tengo la misma opinión - admitió Severus -. Si Draco se propuso ganar la confianza de Lord Voldemort, haría todo lo posible por verse como el enemigo de Potter.

- Lo hizo - aceptó Remus, recordando la poca información que Harry dejó saber, cuando rebatía furiosamente la explicación que Sirius les dio -. Sólo pudo aprenderlo del mejor - agregó, viendo al profesor de pociones -, comprendió todo el peligro al que se estaba exponiendo, así como las consecuencias que tendría.

- Sólo es un chico - gruñó el moreno.

- Como Harry - replicó Remus -. Las guerras no deberían involucrar a niños, pero así ocurrió.

- Excepto esta guerra - Severus recordó la información que Albus le había encargado dar a Potter y sintió que el mal humor superaba su preocupación -¿Qué puede hacer Black por nosotros, si no sabe todo?

- Sirius supo el plan de Draco - recordó Remus -. Le ayudó a modificarlo. Quizás es eso lo que lo tiene tan confiado.

o.o.o

- La posesión mágica de un cuerpo es una cualidad Black - dijo Sirius con calma -; de nada le servirá ordenar su investigación. Además es una discusión rebasada. Un antepasado Black permitió que el ministerio de magia hiciera una investigación y concluyeron que había sido un trabajo estéril, debido a la incapacidad que tenía la generalidad de los magos para realizar la posesión; lo que fue positivo, al menos eso dijeron las autoridades de ese entonces, ya que comprendieron que no era conveniente que cualquiera pudiera poseer el cuerpo de otras personas.

Los ademanes hechos por los magos con los que Sirius se estaba entrevistando fueron de comprensión. Algo absolutamente alentador al moreno, quien había agotado su paciencia, luego de cuatro días de haber sido citado al departamento de control de hechizos familiares.

- Sin embargo, señor Black - insistió uno de los magos -. Nos es difícil aceptar que un don Black se haya podido realizar por Draco Malfoy; quien se localiza en una rama familiar distinta.

- Narcisa Malfoy; antes Black; descendía del único pariente que conocí en vida y pudo realizar una posesión definitiva - Sirius suspiró con impaciencia -; se le envió a Azkaban por dos años, debido a eso. Pueden revisar los registros, señores.

- Narcisa Malfoy no dio muestra de poseer el don.

- Lo que no significa que no lo tuviera - gruñó -. Y lo que no me parece extraño. Tuvo que vivir con un mago que decía ser su abuelo y acostumbrarse a su nuevo físico.

Un nuevo murmullo se extendió en la sala. Sirius se obligó a recordar que había prometido a Remus conservar la serenidad. Supuestamente eso dejaría mejor impresión de Draco ante el grupo evaluador.

- ¿Permitiría que observáramos esos recuerdos para acelerar la toma de la decisión?

Sirius se preguntó si esa pregunta intentaba hacerle dudar.

- Absolutamente - aceptó.

o.o.o

i

- Tu cuerpo es la única pertenencia que has obtenido desde el momento de ser concebido; usar la posesión podría fracturar ese sentido de pertenencia.

Draco lo sabía; al menos lo había escuchado pese a que no se preocupó por profundizar en la información.

- No puedo preocuparme por eso - insistió el rubio - Quiero hacer una posesión fuerte y que el cuerpo que será invadido no pueda echarme.

- Estás siendo descuidado, Draco - señaló Sirius -. Si el dueño del cuerpo al que vas a poseer tiene mayor capacidad mágica (que será el caso) puede absorber tu alma. Hay una buena razón para que tu madre decidiera no desarrollar la posibilidad de la posesión. Nuestro abuelo tuvo que dominar un cuerpo perteneciente a un mago muy poderoso; evitó ser absorbido, sin embargo no hubo manera que le permitiera recuperar su cuerpo y se obligó a vivir con otra imagen al momento de su muerte.

- Voldemort podría absorber mi alma - comprendió Draco y suspiró.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a permitírselo? Ambos sabemos que hay mucha diferencia entre las dos magias. No tienes posibilidad de vencer una absorción.

-El tiempo que pueda detener los movimientos del cuerpo de Voldemort será suficiente para que alguien lo mate - el rubio posó la mirada en su tío -. Debe haber alguien atento para matarlo.

La expresión que Sirius dejó ver hizo comprender a Draco que habían pensado en la misma persona para dar fina todo eso. El propio rubio tuvo que admitir que tenía puesta su esperanza en Harry Potter; todo eso lo había empezado a preparar para asegurarle la victoria.

- Sólo son unos niños - lamentó el hombre -; no deberían arriesgar su vida. Déjame hacer la posesión a mí. Tengo más posibilidad.

- Eso que me pides es ridículo y lo sabes - ironizó el chico - ¿Cuántos metros crees que puedas acercarte a Voldemort sin que te ataque? Él piensa que yo sigo su plan, que estoy preparando el camino para que Potter sea vencido. Tengo mayor posibilidad de realizar la posesión, aunque sea más débil y me arriesgue a una absorción.

El hombre volvió a hacer un gesto de enfado y guardó silencio. Draco pensó que tendría que volver a pedirle que le explicara un poco más respecto a la posesión. Tenía poco tiempo para prepararse.

- Si un cuerpo poseído y liberado reclama tu alma para sí, es capaz de arrancarla de la absorción que realice otro cuerpo - continuó el hombre -, su capacidad mágica debe ser semejante al cuerpo que trata de absorber el alma invasora. Por lo tanto estarías dominando un cuerpo con semejante capacidad al del enemigo.

- Quieres que practique... - se sorprendió Draco - ¿Con quién? ¿Existe alguien con igual capacidad mágica al señor oscuro?

- No exactamente en términos de magia. De otro modo él ya hubiera enfrentado al monstruo; tenlo por seguro. Pero hay en su cuerpo una capacidad oscura que le obliga a lastimar y herir a todo ser que no pertenezca a su especie. Algo semejante a Voldemort, si de oscuridad hablamos. Si puedes dominar ese cuerpo, con toda su capacidad salvaje; entrar en el cuerpo de Voldemort dejaría de representar un estúpido acto de fe.

- ¿Quién? - insistió el rubio.

- Remus Lupin - el chico hizo una mueca -. Preferentemente en Luna llena y eliminando los efectos de la matalobos. Deberás enfrentar a la criatura en su estado más poderoso y salvaje posible.

- Comprendo.

- Si posees el cuerpo de Remus, puedo intervenir y utilizar a la criatura para que reclame tu alma, dentro del cuerpo de Voldemort. Tu cuerpo es la única posesión que se te ha dado sin pedirla; por eso debes marcarlo como tuyo. Una marca que aceptes voluntariamente y te sirva para que tu alma reconozca el sitio al que debe regresar. Si logras liberarte de la absorción estarás muy débil como para reconocer el camino por ti mismo; necesitas una guía.

- Así lo haré - aceptó.

- Otra cosa - Sirius torció los labios -. Debes borrar mi memoria.

- ¿Cómo recordarás lo que quieres hacer par evitar mi absorción?

- Utilicemos un reactivo que me devuelva todos mis recuerdos; Remus, en este caso. En cuanto mire su rostro, recordaré todo esto.

- Una vez que lo capture para practicar la posesión con el hombre lobo, harás hasta lo imposible por rescatarlo.

- Por eso debes capturarnos a los dos - resolvió.

- Pero...

- Nos capturarás a los dos. Borra mi memoria de inmediato y mantén mi cuerpo dormido. Primero debes dominar mi cuerpo. Cuando logres eso, comienza con Remus. De esa manera crearás un lazo que me facilite la posesión. Llegará un momento en que tengas que volver al castillo; estoy seguro de que Harry hará lo mismo. Si no tenemos suerte, Voldemort lo sabrá también y se preparará para atacar.

- No creo que sea tan predecible - protestó Draco.

- Has estado compartiendo información con Dumbledore - Sirius levantó una mano para que el chico no le interrumpiera -. Eso les relaciona con el colegio, lo quieran o no. Así que, cuando el momento llegue, debemos estar seguros que se desatará un inevitable ataque a Hogwarts.

- Supongo - aceptó Draco, recordando la poca, pero vital información que Albus le dio.

- Ese es el momento justo en que yo debo despertar y ver a Remus para recordar todo. Si no lo planeas con cuidado, haré todo lo posible por detenerte, a ti y a Harry. Así que debes planear muy bien las circunstancias en que todo ocurrirá.

Draco hizo un ademán afirmativo y volvió a guardar silencio.

- Harry... Potter no debe saber nada. Si esto tiene posibilidad de funcionar, será sólo cuando Voldemort vea verdadero odio en el corazón del elegido hacia mi.

- Albus dijo que Voldemort temía la conexión que tenía con Harry. No creo que se de tiempo a investigar lo que Harry siente por ti.

- Esta guerra contra Voldemort ha sido perdida una vez debido a que se le subestima o ignora. No cometamos el mismo error.

- Eso es tan...

- ¡Promételo, tío! Sólo tú y yo podemos saber esto.

Silencio.

- Lo prometo - dijo Sirius al fin.

/i

o.o.o

Draco carraspeó dolorosamente y parpadeó para estar un poco más alerta. No había oído mal; eran pasos los que alcanzaba a escuchar, cosa que no era propia de un Dementor, quienes habían sido los únicos en rondar por las celdas.

Un rechinado molesto hizo que el rubio encogiera más su cuerpo y se cubriera ambas orejas con las manos.

-¡Despierta, Malfoy! - llamó un hombre con voz enérgica y algo molesta -. Te largas hoy.

El chico murmuró una respuesta, quizá no lo hizo con suficiente fuerza ya que sintió que le levantaban con un poco de brusquedad.

Unos minutos después el rubio sintió que el frío disminuía. Luego de días obligado a soportar esa lacerante sensación, resultaba extraño volver a ser abrazado por un cálido ambiente que le regalaba un poco de confort.

Entonces Draco se atrevió a observar el lugar. No era una celda.

No acababa de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando uno de los aurores le ayudó a sentarse y el rubio pudo ver con mayor claridad la situación.

- Te han absuelto - informó otro auror a quien Draco tuvo que mirar Con mayor atención.

- Déjalo - dijo otro -. Los dementores le habrán jodido el cerebro.

Draco se sentía con el espíritu muy violentado, pero las ideas las seguía percibiendo coherentes. Claro que no creía necesario informar eso a los aurores. Así que permaneció en silencio, mientras esos magos le preparaban y revisaban, antes de escoltarlo hacia una sala en donde esperaban dos magos mayores.

- Draco Malfoy - comenzó uno de ellos -; dada la averiguación hecha, la argumentación dada, así como la indagación en los recuerdos expuestos; el Ministerio de Magia ha tenido el tiempo para comprobar la intención de su participación en la guerra sufrida anteriormente.

Draco enarcó una ceja ante esas palabras y se mantuvo en un prudente silencio.

-Por lo tanto - agregó el otro mago -. El Ministerio de Magia ha decidido otorgarle la absolución y permitirse reintegrarse a la sociedad.

- ¿Está usted reconociendo que mi participación ha sido decisiva en el resultado obtenido? - preguntó el rubio.

Los presentes se mostraron un poco incómodos.

- Considero que saben lo dañino que resultará a mi persona si soy "liberado". Bastante prestigio ha perdido ya la familia Mafoy para garantizar que Lord Voldemort sea vencido. El hecho de que busquen simplemente "liberarme", deja mi situación en una forma menos que ventajosa.

Silencio.

A Draco no le pareció extraño que esos magos no hubiesen pensado en ese detalle. A ellos no les afectaba el hecho de quedar con una fama negativa.

- Se ha tomado en cuenta - dijo uno de los ancianos -. Ha sido petición específica del señor Potter.

Draco evitó sonreír ante tal información. Le pareció evidente que ese detalle incomodara de sobremanera a los magos, aunque también notaba que los integrantes del consejo se veían bastante interesados por cumplir las peticiones de Harry Potter, el indiscutible salvador de la Comunidad Mágica.

-Ejecutemos la orden - pidió uno de ellos.

Draco levantó la mano hacia el traslados que ambos ancianos mostraron.

Había llegado el momento de volver a casa. No lo pensó posible; se había hecho a la idea que no llegaría a ocurrir; pero ahí estaba.

Draco sintió que un calor le invadía las mejillas cuando fue guiado a la salida del Ministerio de Magia y alcanzó a distinguir la erguida figura de Severus Snape, quien clamó la mirada en él. El chico procuró permanecer sereno y se detuvo frente al hombre con quien los aurores comenzaron a intercambiar algunas palabras.

Severus cabeceó y dio algunos monosílabos a las palabras que le decían. Se notaba que no estaba interesado en absoluto, sin embargo parecía haber desarrollado una extraña paciencia y esperó a que ambos magos terminaran sus recomendaciones.

- Estoy seguro de que el señor Malfoy tendrá la precaución de no volver a fingir estar del lado enemigo por dar información a los "buenos" - dijo el hombre con ironía -. Sin duda habrá tenido escarmiento suficiente al estar a punto de morir por magos que no se molestaron en averiguar el fondo de lo que ha ocurrido.

Draco sonrió ante la turbación que esas palabras provocaron en los magos, quienes decidieron retirarse. Fue cuando el chico notó la seria mirada negra, clavada en él, que se borró su sonrisa.

- Vamos - Severus se dirigió hacia una de las chimeneas. Draco avanzó tras él.

Se transportaron a la Mansión Malfoy. El rubio evitó evidenciar la angustia que le provocó volver a estar en ese recibidor y miró cada rincón; buscando.

- No hay nadie, Draco - murmuró Severus al comprender -. Los aurores registraron la propiedad en busca de mortifagos; sin embargo las propias barreras mágicas de la propiedad se encargaron de echar a las personas no deseadas. Que permitieras la entrada del personal del ministerio apoyó la defensa hacia tu persona.

- Mi defensa... -murmuró el rubio -. Ellos mencionaron que Potter tuvo mucho que ver con ella. No tiene sentido.

- Lo sé - el adulto dejó ver un gesto de desagrado -. Hiciste hasta lo indecible por parecer fiel a los ideales de Voldemort.

- Fui especialmente desagradable con Potter - el rubio frunció el ceño -. No esperaba que abogara por mí, aún cuando sabía que mi tío le explicaría todo.

- Evidentemente subestimas la influencia que Black puede tener sobre Potter - escupió.

- ¿Tanto?

- El deseo que Potter tiene por hacer funcionar su núcleo familiar hace posible que acepte la idea y explicación de la única figura paterna que ha tenido; aún cuando sea una completa estupidez. Haría pensar que el elegido pudo inclinarse por cualquier bando. Afortunadamente Dumbledore fue quien realizó un trabajo de manipulación temprana.

La verdad es que a Draco no le extrañaba escuchar a otro mago sobre la hábil manipulación realizada por Dumbledore, especialmente la relacionada con Harry Potter. El tiempo que el chico estuvo asistiendo a la oficina del director dio suficientes elementos para saber que el viejo sabía perfectamente cómo jugar; lamentablemente él y Harry sólo eran piezas movidas a conveniencia de un resultado por demás incierto. Lo único que Draco podía agradecer era que dicho resultado fuese el que él estaba buscando.

- Todo ha terminado - murmuró el rubio. Decirlo de manera audible alivió toda esa angustia que estuvo guardando durante esos meses en que tuvo que realizar un perfecto y peligroso papel con mucha desventaja.

Entonces fue cuando el chico cayó en la cuenta de que esa etapa había tocado su fin con la muerte de Voldemort.

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

- Black insiste en que regreses a casa - dijo Snape con notable fastidio -. Parece haber olvidado que eres mayor de edad ahora y no puede disponer de tu tiempo.

Cierto. Nada lo obligaba a volver a casa. No a esa casa.

Draco levantó la cara y notó que los ojos negros de su padrino estaban clavados en él. Se sintió un poco incómodo y desvió la mirada.

- ¿Quieres volver?

- No es necesario - insistió Draco para sí mismo.

- No estás obligado a seguir fingiendo que eres un chico rudo, Draco - regañó Snape -. Piensa bien en ello.

- No hay nada qué pensar - dijo el chico -. Si vuelvo allá estaría aceptando que deseo formar parte de "esa" familia... Un padre que no es mi padre y un hermano que no es mi hermano.

- ¿Oh? - Snape le miró con burla -¿Esa es una insinuación?

El rubio bufó y decidió huir.

o.o.o

Harry Potter tenía muchas cosas por resolver, otras tantas dignas de analizar e infinidad de magos por eludir. De hecho el problema residía en lo último. La verdad es que el moreno no había tenido tiempo para pensar en más magos, aparte de los pocos que le acompañaron en influyeron a lo largo de su penosa, peligrosa y frustrante búsqueda de Horrocruxes. Para él no había nada más y sin embargo el repentino final evidenció que eso era un error.

La caída de Lord Voldemort provocó una explosión de apariciones de magos que quiso ser escuchada por el elegido. Sin embargo Harry no tenía tiempo para eso. Harry necesitaba atender su propia voz primero y eso no había sido nada sencillo.

Harry comprendía que la comunidad mágica se estaba recuperando de una difícil situación, incluso estaba de acuerdo con que dicha recuperación necesitaba ser firme y rápida; pero no esperaba estar involucrado en eso también. El chico también luchaba por recuperarse.

Así que el muchacho había evitado salir, a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. El único asunto que había logrado sacarlo de casa por el momento era el relacionado con Draco.

Recordar al rubio hizo que Harry bufara y apoyara la cara sobre la superficie de la mesa. Lo cierto era que la mayoría de los aspectos que tenía que resolver estaban relacionados con él. Sirius se había encargado de explicarle, pero el chico necesitaba escuchar a Draco. De alguna manera había que sanar el herido lazo entre ambos jóvenes y el moreno pensaba que hablar podría ser el primer paso.

El problema era que ya había pasado una semana desde que Draco había sido liberado de Azkaban y no había dado señales de querer regresar a casa.

- Estoy en casa - anunció Sirius y Harry se apresuró a llegar al recibidor donde el adulto se deshacía de un maletín -. Hay bastante gente allá afuera. El profeta piensa que todo el mundo desea saber lo que pasa con el Elegido.

- Hay cosas más importantes - gruñó el moreno -¿Por qué tienen que estar molestándome? - apretó los labios -¿Así que están bloqueando la entrada?

- Nadie podría atravesar esa puerta sin que sea sabido por los reporteros que nos están vigilando. Llevan días así.

- ¿Días? - Harry se preguntó si era eso lo que impedía al rubio regresar a casa. A lo mejor le resultaba incómodo salir a la calle, tras ser liberado de Azkaban, especialmente si todos estaban seguros de que era el cabrón que aparentó ser -. De todos modos se puede llegar por otros medios - reflexionó.

Sirius meneó la cabeza; claramente entendía de lo que Harry estaba hablando.

- No creo que debas esperar a que Draco llegue - canturreó -. Bastante difícil fue involucrarme en su plan suicida.

- Tiene mucho qué explicar.

- ¿Malfoy? - Sirius soltó una risita -. Yo no contaría con eso. Es un Malfoy - dijo, como si eso explicara todo -. De hecho se intensifica, si tomamos en cuenta su parte Black.

-¿Qué significa eso exactamente? - Harry tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Que debes dejar de esperar que Draco venga hasta aquí. Ahora que ha sido exonerado, su fortuna ha dejado de tambalearse y todas las comodidades y seguridad le han sido devueltas.

- ¿Comodidades? ¡Pero si sigues siendo su tutor!

Sirius levantó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

- Técnicamente ya es mayor de edad. Puede vivir solo, si así lo quiere. Yo no le puedo obligar a volver.

Harry Potter tenía muchos calificativos para la situación recién descubierta. Todos un tanto absurdos, ya que admitía que su padrino tenía razón; sin embargo le habría consolado gritar unos cuantos en ese preciso momento.

¿Entonces Draco Malfoy no iría a explicarle personalmente por qué fue un verdadero hijo de perra?

Era cierto que Harry las conocía; al menos aquellas que Sirius se encargó de explicarles, pero necesitaba escucharlas directo de los labios del rubio.

- La situación no está para que te preocupes por algo que ya sabías, ¿o sí, Harry? Cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos, deseabas deshacerte de Draco. Han pasado muchas cosas, pero nada ha cambiado, ¿verdad?

Un rubor inundó las mejillas del moreno. Rubor que aumentó cuando una ceja se arqueó en el rostro de su padrino, quien sonrió de manera pícara, antes de encoger los hombros y caminar escalera arriba.

- En realidad debería estar molesto con ambos - dijo -, han defraudado mi confianza.

- Yo no...

- Deberías ser un poco más honesto, Harry - señaló Sirius -. Aunque la situación actual requiere, no sólo de honestidad - reflexionó -. Malicia y comprensión servirían - soltó una risita -. Draco tiene malicia suficiente, ¡y la esta usando!

Harry parpadeó ante esas palabras. A decir verdad comenzaba a entender.

- ¿La parte que queda, me toca usarla a mí?

- Nuestra familia tiene un pequeño problema - señaló el adulto -. Verás, Harry... temo que Draco Malfoy no desea convertirse en tu hermano...

Harry dejó escapar un jadeo y corrió hasta la puerta para abrir. Atropelló a Remus, quien apenas lograba librarse de los acosos de la prensa y se desapareció.

Remus gruñó y terminó de entrar tras azotar la puerta, caminó hasta el centro de la sala, cruzó los brazos y miró con molestia a su pareja, quien lucía una sonrisa satisfecha.

- Dijiste que no intervendrías - regañó.

- Y no lo hice - Sirius mostró una inocente expresión -. Harry y yo sólo charlábamos sobre lo que pudo convencer a Draco para quedarse en su Mansión.

- Pero Harry debía darse cuenta solo.

- Ya se ha dado cuenta - ironizó el moreno y suspiró al ver el gesto de enfado de Remus -. ¡Oh, vamos!. A este paso tardaría años en comprenderlo; sólo reduje un poco ese tiempo.

- Eres un desastre como padre - se resignó Remus.

- Pero soy un tutor adorable.

o.o.o

"Bien hecho, Harry..." Draco levantó su mirada preocupada, Harry sabía que estaba mirando directo a Voldemort. Entonces un silencio se extendió en el sitio. Harry sintió que fueron unos segundos eternos "... y, Potter..., también te amo."

No lo soñó. Escuchó ese susurro, antes de verlo levantarse, antes de voltear y ver a Voldemort paralizado... antes de...

Harry estaba seguro que Draco regresaría a casa, para confirmar que esas palabras fueron ciertas y el moreno no las había inventado en su desesperación al ver que no había muerto, pero que podría hacerlo en cuanto Voldemort supiera que la maldición asesina había fallado... otra vez.

¡Estaba esperando a Draco para eso!

... pero... Draco no regresó a casa.

Ahora Harry comprendía por qué.

Draco no quería volver a formar parte de esa familia. Una familia donde Sirius Black era su "padre" y Harry Potter era su "hermano". El rubio no quería eso: no quería que Harry fuera su hermano.

Fue bastante cabroncito al no decírselo a Harry claramente. Sin embargo el moreno debía admitir que no le extrañaba. Era una actitud perfectamente comprensible en un Malfoy.

Draco le advirtió que no le pondría las cosas fáciles, que no sería facil enamorarlo. ¡Y lo cumplió, maldita sea!

Ahora... todo estaba claro.

Harry suspiró cuando se apareció a la entrada de la Mansión Malfoy y recorrió la propiedad, hasta avanzar suavemente. Las puertas se abrieron. Lo estaban esperando.

El moreno caminó hasta el recibidor y levantó la mirada hacia la parte alta de las escaleras. Draco estaba ahí.

- Tardaste en comprenderlo - reprochó el rubio.

- Habría sido más gentil que fueras a explicármelo personalmente - gruñó el moreno con un molesto rubor.

- ¿Oh? ¿Mi hermanito está furioso?

-¡Cállate! - bramó Harry -¡No soy tu hermanito!

Draco permaneció serio ante eso y miró a Harry.

- ¿Qué eres entonces, Potter?

- Yo... - dudó -¡Soy quien que va a hacer que te enamores! ¡Vas a enamorarte de mí!

- Puse una poción de "aceptación" en la comida de ustedes tres - dijo Draco y bajó las escaleras lentamente, viendo la expresión confundida de Harry -¿Jamás te preguntaste cómo hicieron tus amigos para dejar de odiarme tan pronto? - ironizó -. Vaya que eres descuidado. El caso es que... tu amor podría ser el resultado de un pequeño error.

-¿Tu amor no es verdadero? - murmuró Harry.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - Draco se puso rojo - ¡Te estoy diciendo que podrías no amarme!

- ¿Y te preocupa eso, Draco?

- ¡Realmente me estás encabronando!

- Te amo - dijo Harry con una seguridad asombrosa que hizo que el rubio le mirara -. Sé que no eres le mejor, incluso entiendo que has hecho que me encabrone a propósito; y que quizá es sólo el principio de lo que tendré que padecer a tu lado.

- Tú... - gruñó el chico.

- Pero también sé que habrá momentos en los que seremos ridículamente felices y que... podremos ser la familia que ambos merecemos.

Que chico tan simple e irritante. Draco suspiró y se preguntó si era sano estar tan enamorado de alguien así, cuya única ambición tras haber derrotado a un mago tenebroso se reducía a... nada.

- Algún día harás que te mate - dijo y giró para terminar de subir los escalones. Al estar en el ultimo, volteó a mirarlo de nuevo -¿No subes? Necesito mostrarte tu habitación para que comiences a mudarte cuanto antes.

Harry corrió escalera arriba con una linda carcajada que hizo que el rubio volviera a suspirar.

hr

FIN

2011-06-16


End file.
